The Adventures of Charlotte Black: The Legacy
by SilverDrama
Summary: AU Prejudism, House Rivalry, Pranks, and Friendship is all Charlotte Black thought she had to worry about. But when her friends/enemies are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, she just might be in for a bigger adventure. -Year 1- ABANDONED/rewrite on profile
1. The Bicker and the Barrier

Okay. So this is my first fanfiction, I know the book is already published, but I am writing stories about each year of Harry Potter adding new elements, leading up to a different story.

**Disclaimer: What you recognize is not mine but probably that of J.K. Rowling's and what you don't recognize is mine.**

* * *

Charlotte Black stood there. She was staring at the train station. Her ticket said 'Platform 9 and three-quarters' but there was no such thing. Was there? Charlotte thought all of this, _'I wish I had someone to explain to me about this' _she thought. For, you see, Charlotte and her twin sister Scarlett were orphans. As the children of Regulus Black and Eleanor Prewett, there wasn't much to be gained by their surname. But worst of all, they were related to Sirius Black, their notorious mass-murderer of an uncle, who is locked up in Azkaban. 

Being related to Sirius made them famous in the Dark world and infamous in the Wizarding world. They wished they wouldn't be remembered for their parents, their father having died before their birth and their mother having died on July 31, 1981, a year to the day after they were born. They were born a month overdue, but were healthy as ever, their father however, had been six feet under for nine months. Charlotte was hoping she could find friends that wouldn't judge her for her family's past. _'Well any Malfoy, Crouch, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Diggory, or any kid with magical parents was out of the question, for they all knew. Who didn't know?' _Charlotte said to herself. _'Who in their right mind didn't know the story of Sirius Black murdering his friend Peter Pettigrew. He was convicted of killing his friend.'_ Charlotte told herself.

"Come on, we want to get a seat don't we?" Charlotte heard her twin, Scarlett ask.

"Okay, but I don't know can we stand here for a minute?" Charlotte asked back.

"_You_ can, but I'm tired of waiting for you to get over your fears, now I'm going to get onto the platform, get on if you wish, but I refuse to wait for you." Scarlett said without an ounce of care for her twin's feelings. Then, without waiting for Charlotte to acknowledge hearing this, she ran through the barrier, to Platform nine and three quarters.

Charlotte jumped back a mile, she was stunned. Scarlett knew how to get on the platform and she didn't. _'I must really have not paid attention to our family if Scarlett knows that and I don't.' _she thought to herself.

"Every year always the same, packed with Muggles." Charlotte heard a women say. She turned at the sound of the word Muggles to find the Weasley family headed towards Platform nine and three quarters.

As the red-headed family got nearer they seemed to stop doing what they were doing at the sight of Charlotte watching.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Black." Charlotte nervously said to them, knowing full well who they were. The Weasley family.

The mother turned to her in disgust, "Well, at first I thought you were a muggle blocking our way, now I know you are a Death Eater's child."

"You don't understand, I'm not like that, I hate Voldemort," At the sound of his name, everyone in the group shuddered, except a jet-black haired boy wearing glasses, who seemed to be paying attention to the two bickering. "I-I-I was just born into the wrong family, I guess. Oh and who are you?" Charlotte asked pointing to the boy with jet-black hair.

The boy seemed startled at being noticed, "Oh, I'm Harry Potter." The young boy said, unaware of the fame behind the name.

Everyone just stared at him, finally a thirteen-year-old looking boy said, "Well mum, love to stay and stare at Harry Potter, but it is 10:55."

"Oh, blimey Fred, you're right, well best be off huh?" She said, and as a result three boys ran straight through the barrier. Without anyone noticing.

"Excuse me." Harry Potter said as he interrupted Mrs. Weasley showing her youngest son how to get onto the platform. 'How do you get on the platform?"

'Oh dear, it's no worry, it's Ron's first time too. So all you have to do is run straight through to the wall, best do it in a bit of a run." She explained to him.

"Good Luck." Said a ten-year-old red-head, clinging to her mother.

At that Harry Potter ran straight to the wall and went through the barrier, he was followed by the red-headed, Ron. Charlotte decided she was running out of time and simply ran towards the wall. The next thing she knew, she was staring at a train, grander than most.

Charlotte loaded her belongings onto the train, and carried her cats, Lunaishia Specka, and Sunara Twist with her as she climbed upon the train.

She didn't even care about finding her sister. In fact, all she wanted was to be in a place _without _her sister. Charlotte and Scarlett were good friends, when the were alone, but the real world, Voldemort, and everything else, always drove them apart, because lets face it, Scarlett was pretty much evil, she was on her way to becoming a model Death Eater, since she already was a Death Eater.

That was never something Charlotte was happy about, you see, not only was Scarlett a Death Eater, or at least marked as a future one, but Charlotte was marked for the Dark side. _'I won't let it happen. I refuse to be sorted into Slytherin, I refuse.' _Charlotte told herself as she realized that there was only one compartment that wasn't full, wasn't full of people who hated her father, and wasn't full of people who wanted her to be a Death Eater, and it was the compartment that Harry Potter was in.

"S'cuse me? Can I sit there?" Charlotte asked Harry, she was unsure, of his knowledge of her family's darkness.

Harry jumped from his state of dreaming, "Oh sure." He said. "So, why did that woman call you a child of a Death Eater and what is a Death Eater?"

"Oh, well I don't want to explain Death Eaters, it's too complicating for me, and with the woman, she still isn't happy with my mum, so she's taking it out on me."

"Why isn't she happy with your mum?"

"Oh, well my mum was her sister, and, well my mum married into a dark family and my sister and I resulted. But my mum died when I was a year old, and my dad before I was born, so we are her only outputs."

"That's horrible, all of it, I mean I lost my parents too, but that sounds, horrible, kinda like my Aunt Petunia."

"Wow, we're quite alike, oh me gosh," Charlotte blurted out while talking, "I totally forgot that I _have _to check in with my sister, watch my two cats while I'm gone please."

"Sure." Harry replied, and with that Charlotte was off.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Okay, I left for a few days, sorry about that, I had it written and was checking over it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I really be here?**

Charlotte Black ran down the Hogwarts Express until reached the compartment in which her twin sister, Scarlett, was in. Charlotte opened the compartment door and a huff of cold shivered down her neck.

The Entire group in the compartment turned to Charlotte, with a look on their faces that said _'What are you doing here?'_ Charlotte flung away the faces in her mind and went to Scarlett who was sitting as close to the window as she could get.

"Hi!" Charlotte yelled at her. "Remember Me?"

"Hey Charlotte, so why you here?" Scarlett spat back.

"Well," Charlotte began, "I just felt like saying hi and that I got onto the train, although, I doubt you care."

"I care, Charlotte, but I don't want you to go down the wrong path, that's why I am begging you, join us, join Slytherin, join the _correct_ side Charlotte." Scarlett begged.

"The wrong path, is the path that you're on. I don't know why I came here anyways."

"Well, Charlotte, it's simple, you so desperately want to be like me, but, you are way too stubborn to admit it." Scarlett told her twin adding a level of conceitedness to her voice.

"I don't want to be like you, so I am leaving right now." Charlotte stated.

"No, you don't," said a voice belonging to a fifth-year. "You aren't leaving until we have some fun with you." He said flaring his nostrils, he looked like a troll. His dark hair and eyes, along with his horrible teeth added to the troll look. "Sectumsempra." The boy yelled pointing his wand at Charlotte.

Charlotte was mystified; she had a second before the spell hit her, "PROTEGO." She yelled pointing out her own wand. The spelled bounced on her shield and hit the boy attacking her.

Blood squirted from his face as the spell hit him harder. Everyone in the compartment ran to help the boy who tried to attack Charlotte.

"FLINT!! ARE YOU OKAY?" Charlotte heard her sister ask,

"I'm okay, but get that freaky girl out of here." Flint said.

"You heard Marcus Flint, now get OUT!" Scarlett yelled at her sister.

"NO!" Charlotte screamed, she wasn't going to let Scarlett push her around at school.

Scarlett grabbed Charlotte by the arm and pulled her out of the compartment. "Leave me alone." Scarlett yelled at Charlotte.

"FINE, but I'll leave because I want to and not because you tell me to."

"I don't care about your reason, just leave!" Scarlett yelled, she was angry that her sister embarrassed her in front of the kids she was trying to be friends with.

"FINE!" Charlotte yelled and turned away, she was headed back to her compartment, the one with Harry Potter.

Ronald Weasley had no where to go, he couldn't share a compartment with his family, and no one else would share a compartment with him. He stopped outside of the compartment with Harry Potter in it. He had no other choice, he had to ask Harry Potter. He was nervous, he was about to ask the famous Harry Potter for something, of course he was nervous.

"Excuse me. Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked clutching his rat, Scabbers.

"Oh, well that girl named Charlotte is sitting there," he said pointing at the seat next to him. "But, no one else is sitting in here so you can if you want."

Ron's face lit up with excitement, no one had ever let him be near them without putting up a fight.

"So, are you really Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied.

"So do really have the-the-the," Ron stuttered.

"The what?" Harry asked.

Ron pointed at his forehead and finally words came out, "The scar."

Harry lifted his hair up off of his forehead, "Oh yeah."

"So cool. So, you let Charlotte Black sit here?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I mean her father was a Death Eater, and I know her sister is, but no one is sure about her, but her first signs of magic weren't nice. It involved my rat being thrown across the room and almost landing in the lit fireplace. Someone had made a crack about her stupid uncle and how he had killed Peter Pettigrew, and well, she took it out on Scabbers. I mean, she is pretty good the rest of the time, but she is a little dark, but then again it is a miracle she isn't worse." Ron told Harry.

"Wow Ron. I'm shocked, you don't hate me." Charlotte's meaningful voice said. Charlotte was standing in the middle of the compartment door; she had apparently been opening the door as Ron began talking. "That is the sweetest thing any of my cousins, or family for that matter, has said." She continued and went and hugged Ron.

Ron was completely shocked and ducked away from the hug, "Charlotte, we may be friends, but DON'T hug me." Ron shouted at Charlotte.

Charlotte giggled, behind her Harry was stifling back laughter. "Okay, fine Ron, no hugs."

Nothing very eventful happened until the candy trolley came. Charlotte knew that Ron could afford nothing, but she wasn't sure about Harry. Either way when asked if she wanted anything, she got up and bought seven chocolate frogs and three acid pops, her favorites. She sat down and watched Harry pull out a mountain of knuts, and sickles and come back with what looked like the entire trolley. Harry was not sure about anything, but he wanted to try it all.

The three began to eat all of the candy, putting it all in one big pile allowing them all to eat anything they wanted. The three began to talk.

"Charlotte what wizard did you get?" Ron asked Charlotte, wondering her card in her chocolate frog case.

"Ptolemy." Charlotte said holding back laughter, "Another stupid Ptolemy."

"NO FAIR!" Ron shouted. "LET ME HAVE IT, YOU HAVE FIVE OF HIM ALREADY!"

"Fine Ron," Charlotte said handing him the card, "You can have him."

"Thanks. So, Charlotte, what is your favorite Quidditch team?" Ron asked Charlotte, trying to be civilized.

"The Chudley Channons. E tu?" Charlotte said, forgetting that Ron couldn't speak Spanish.

"Huh?" Both Harry and Ron said, neither having the ability to speak Spanish.

"Oh sorry, E tu, is Spanish for 'and yours." Charlotte explained.

"Oh," Ron began, "The Chudley Channons as well, too bad they aren't doing so hot this season. Don't speak in Spanish again!"

Charlotte giggled. "Well, it's probably because they let Walter Chansy leave the team, I mean he was the star, an invincible seeker." Charlotte said. Harry's eyes were bulging; he had no idea what they were talking about.

"I know, I mean, he was the heart of the team." Ron began; he turned to realize that Harry had no clue what either was talking about. "Oh, sorry Harry, I take it, you don't know about Quidditch. Huh?"

"Not really, I mean I keep hearing people talk about it, but I have no clue what it's about." Harry told Ron.

"Well why didn't you say something sooner?" Charlotte asked. "Quidditch is a kind of sport, resembling Basketball." Charlotte began but was broken off.

"What is Basketball?" Ron asked

"Oh," Charlotte began, "It's a muggle sport, but I will not be explaining two sports at once, so hush Ronald. Now Harry in Quidditch there are seven players to a team, three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker. There are three different types of ball, four in all, now the Quaffle is like a basketball, there is only one Quaffle. Now, the chasers try to score the Quaffle in to three different hoops, if scored the team scoring receives ten points, the keeper, tries to stop the other team from scoring in the hoops. The Bludgers are the next kind of ball, they are magically enchanted to fly around, but they're extremely nasty, that's where the beaters come in, they have a club and hit the bludger, and try to hit other players or intimidate other players. So the Quaffle is like in Basketball and the Bludger is like in Baseball and Dodge ball. Okay, so the last ball is the Golden Snitch, it is an enchanted ball to swiftly fly around the arena. This is where the Seeker comes in, now the seeker flies around on their broom trying to find the Snitch, if the Seeker catches the Snitch then the game is over and the team with the most points wins, but the team that catches the Snitch gets one-hundred and fifty points. So that's the basics of Quidditch, understand?

"Sure." Said Harry with a dazed expression, he couldn't remember much of what she said, but he was sure he would be able to understand the conversations better.

"Can either of you do magic?" Ron asked.

"No." Spoke Harry, unsure if he needed to or not.

"I can, but only because of your siblings Ron, they taught me a lot, well, actually I read their textbooks and watched your parents do magic, but I can do a bit."

"What spells do you know?" Ron asked.

"Well, I know 'Protego' the shield spell and 'Expelliarmus' the disarming spell, but I can't remember much else."

"Ahhh, well I only know a spell want to see?" Ron asked eager to show someone his magic.

"Sure. What does it do?" Charlotte replied.

"Oh well if Fred and George were right, it'll turn Scabbers yellow."

"Fine, show it to me." Charlotte said impressed yet unimpressed by the boy's sources."

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Scabbers, "Sunshine," he began but was cut off.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" Came a voice from the compartment door. Charlotte, Ron, and Harry turned to see a dirty blonde standing at the door, she had opened it without knocking. _'How Rude.' _Thought Charlotte. "A boy named Neville's lost his." The girl continued.

"No." The three said unanimously.

The girl turned to leave but stopped at the sight of Ron. "Oh, you're doing magic are you, lets see then." She said.

Ron turned back to Scabbers and began. "Sunshiune, daisies, buttermellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron said pointing his wand at Scabbers, but no effect came.

Hermione laughed in the same way Scarlett laughed at Charlotte, mean but joking. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asked, "Well it's not very good is it?"

"I've memorized a few simple spells," She began, "For example," She said as she sat opposite from Harry, "Reparo." She said pointing her wand at Harry's glasses, the cracks that had emerged over time suddenly disappeared as though they had never been there.

"Wow." Harry said as he pulled of his glasses and examined them. His hair flickered from being moved, briefly showing his scar.

"Holy Cricket, I know who you are, you're Harry Potter." The young girl said excitedly. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you two are?" She asked pointing at Charlotte and Ron.

"Ron Weasley."

"Charlotte Black."

"Oh, well if you see a toad," Hermione began

"We'll come get you and Neville, got it." Charlotte and Ron said unanimously, they both were irritated by Hermione Granger.

Hermione got up from her seat and left the compartment.

The minute Hermione left Ron and Charlotte burst out the same words, "HOW RUDE?"

"She wasn't _that_ bad, but then again, I've been living with people who make me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, so I am used to a lot worse.

"You sleep under the stairs?" Charlotte asked.

"In a cupboard?" Ron added.

"Yeah." Harry said. "But, it's my cousin Dudley, that is really horrible. He's a spoiled pig who gets whatever he wants."

"Let's see, who does that remind me of," Ron pondered.

At the same time they both said, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry was confused, "Who?"

"This snobby boy who gets whatever he wants, he was bleach blonde hair," Charlotte was cut off.

"Like that kid." Harry said pointing at a kid who was coming dangerously close to the compartment handle.

The compartment door slid open, instead of Hermione looking for the toad, it was a bleach blonde haired boy. "So is it true?" The boy asked. "Is what they're saying up and down the train true? Is Harry Potter really in this compartment?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Oh, well let me introduce myself, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy said.

Charlotte, who was not impressed, added to this, "And a complete git at that. Get out of here Draco before I get mad!"

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked trying to be intimidating.

"No," Charlotte began, she pulled her wand out and aimed it straight for Draco. "This is."

"Going to hurt me, are you little baby Charlotte?" Draco said, laughing at her along with his friends.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Charlotte yelled, red sparks shot from her wand and hit Draco.

Draco's face had the exact same problem that the boy Marcus Flint had, deep gashes across his face. Draco and his friends left the compartment, Draco was whimpering.

"Thought you only knew 'Protego' and 'Expelliarmus'?" Ron said.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure if it was a spell. It's the only offensive spell I know, a boy tried to use it on me today, I used 'Protego' and well, it sort of hit him." Charlotte explained.

The compartment door opened once again, a boy with dark brown, almost black, hair walked in. His blue eye scanned the room he stopped at Harry, "Oh, I'm Neville," he began.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR FREAKIN TOAD IS! OKAY NEVILLE?" Charlotte spat at Neville, she was tired of people coming in, Neville, was the sad soul that she outputed in.

"Oh, well, I was going to say, that, we are about to arrive at Hogwarts, and that you may want to get into your robes." Neville said, tears were seconds from bursting from his pale blue eyes.

Charlotte saw Neville's eyes and recognized the way he was verging on tears from her sister bullying her during their childhood. "Oh Neville. I'm so sorry, I was just, I mean I had to get rid of Draco, and Hermione interrupted us. I'm really sorry, please don't hold this over me, I am _not _like my family." Charlotte begged.

"It's okay. I was just-" Neville stopped midway through talking, he had seen Harry's scar. "You'r-You'r-You're." Neville began to stutter.

"Harry Potter?" Ron asked, hiding a smirk on his face.

Charlotte was still worried about hurting Neville's feelings, yet still staring at his idiocy to cause stuttering. "Yes, we are all aware of that."

"Charlotte, you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but lets get into our robes, we don't want to be in trouble on our _first_ day." Charlotte said.

Neville left, and Harry, Ron, and Charlotte changed into their robes. A loud noise then rang through the train.

The Hogwarts Express had arrived.

**See the pretty button, the one that says review, well press it.**


	3. Bravery, Loyalty, Intelligence, Ambition

**Due to a respectable comment by LadyRiddle, I have redone some of my work, I redid the first chapter and this chapter already, I will post the new first chapter soon, but I could not get it off my head about this one, the chapter title and a bit of the details have been changed sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I had a wonderful dream, I was entered in Hogwarts and helped Harry, then I woke up and realized, I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" A loud voice announced. A large grubby man stood before the first years.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry told the man.

"Why 'Ello 'Arry." Hagrid responded.

"You know him?" Charlotte asked Harry, she was in shock.

"Yeah, what you don't?" Harry said, unaware that students customarily _didn't_ know the professors before coming.

"No." Both Charlotte and Ron, who had found the two, said.

"Oh." Harry responded.

"First Years this way." Hagrid repeated. Finally after all of the first years gathered around Hagrid, and all of the other years left to a small path and disappeared, Hagrid began again. "How, we'll be leavin' for Hogwarts in boats. Four to a boat, and no push'in each other in, we don' want any of you'd drowning." Hagrid said.

Charlotte, Ron, and Harry climbed into a boat. They were followed by Neville.

"I'm Neville Longbottom by the way." Neville told Harry as the boat began across the lake.

"Oh, I'm Ha-" Harry was quickly broken off.

"Harry Potter." Neville, Charlotte, and Ron said in unison. "Yeah we know."

"Oh, yeah." Harry said.

"So, Neville, which house are you headed to?" Charlotte asked Neville.

"I'm not sure. I mean I want to be in Gryffindor, both my parents were in Gryffindor, but I will probably end up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, God forbid I end up in Slytherin, I mean, they're so horrible."

"You'll probably be in Gryffindor Neville, I just know it. I'm hoping for Gryffindor too," Charlotte said, but was interrupted

"Oh, yeah I can see it now, you in Gryffindor, very funny Charlotte." Ron said.

"Hey! Just cause most of my family was in Slytherin, doesn't mean I will." Charlotte said with anger on the tip of her tongue.

"MOST!" Ron exclaimed. "Your entire family has been in Slytherin." Ron told her.

"NO, THAT"S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT." Charlotte screamed at Ron, both Harry and Neville were plugging their ears.

"Oh, really, who in your family has been in something other than Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Well, for one, my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, and my uncle Sirius Black." Charlotte told Ron.

Ron choked back a face of stupidity, "Oh, yeah, well, well, well." Ron stuttered.

"Ahh, little Ronniekins is finally proven wrong." Charlotte said, she turned to see that both Neville and Harry were plugging their ears. "Sorry boys." She said and they took their hands from their face. "Oh Harry," Charlotte began, "I bet you have no clue what we were talking about huh?

"No clue whatsoever." Harry replied.

"Oh, well at Hogwarts, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You are sorted into them at the beginning of the year, or basically now, and you stay there for your entire educational experience. Now, the house of Gryffindor is where dwell the brave at heart, or basically, for the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff, is generalized as the house for those who belong nowhere, but it is truly for the loyal and true, my cousin Dora was in Hufflepuff, she's the one who told me all about this stuff. Ravenclaw is the house for the intelligent and witty, I remembering overhearing cousin Dora once, she had said that it the house had a phrase, Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. Oh and Slytherin is technically for the cunning and ambitious, but everyone knows that most people in that house are biased and believe that people who aren't "pure" shouldn't go here." Charlotte explained

Harry pondered for a minute, "I want to be in Gryffindor!" He proclaimed.

"Don't we all." Ron said.

"Wow, you're right Ron. Wow, can't believe I just said that. Oh wait I can! So let's hope we are _all _in Gryffindor." Charlotte said.

"Wow." Neville said, pointing his hand at the castle the boats were just outside of.

The boats were dragged on shore, and the first years were pulled out into a line outside of the castle.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope that to some of you, you will enjoy this chapter more now that I edited it...for those of you wondering what I changed...I will quote to you what I wrote where Charlotte is explaining the houses:**

_"Oh, well at Hogwarts, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You are sorted into them at the beginning of the year, or basically now, and you stay there for your entire educational experience. Now Gryffindor is more for the brave and courageous. Slytherin values purity in blood, best not go there. Ravenclaw values intelligence and Hufflepuff is more for the rest of the students." Charlotte explained._

**It can be seen a little offensive to anyone (unlike me) who does not worship Gryffindor (Okay, I don't worship it, but it is my favorite house) so yeah...I hope some people are more content with this chapter, I have also changed the title of the chapter from 'I want to be in Gryffindor!' to 'Bravery, Loyalty, Intelligence, and Ambition' I hope this change is much more suitable...and if you're wondering on the why...those are the four traits of the four houses (In the order that Charlotte said them) so yeah...okay bye now**

**Charlotte**


	4. Trolls, Duels, and a Hat

Woohoo! I've got chapter 4!! It's pretty short, but I want to make the sorting its own chapter. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and after reading, review!!

**Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own Harry or any of J.K. Rowlings stuff. But like I said before, what you recognize, not mine, what you don't recognize, mine.**

* * *

The first year students lined up and were walked through several hallways until they approched a staircase, they climbed the stairs and at the top stood a solemn witch. "Welcome students." She said. "now in a few moments you are going to go through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," she continued, making a nasty intone in her voice as she was saying Slytherin, "While you are here your house will be like your family. Any triumnmphs will gain you points, while any rule breaking will loose you points. At the end of the term the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup." She told them,"Now wait here a moment." She said and left the students. 

Silence emerged the corridor until the young blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, broke it. "So, young Harry Potter," he began, at the sound of his name, all of the first years began whispering to themselves. "I need to talk to you, about your future, would you be so kind as to call off your annoying friend." Draco said gesturing towards Charlotte.

"Fine." Harry said, but Charlotte wasn't about to let Draco act arrogant and not get punished.

"I swear to god Draco. I'll hex you into oblivion." Charlotte spat at Draco.

"Charlotte back off!" Draco hissed at her.

"Yeah Charlotte back off." She heard the two boys standing next to Draco say as they cracked their knuckles.

"Okay, I'll back off, for the time being." Charlotte said, and pout her hand into her pocket, clutching her wand.

"So Potter, you need to realize, because you currently aren't aware. Some wizarding familes are better than others, you don't want to go around with the wrong sort, if you know what I mean." Draco told Harry gesturing at Ron and Charlotte.

Charlotte was about to intervene and hex Draco into oblivion, but Harry got to him first. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you." Harry told Draco.

Draco, and his friends walked away.

"So, what do you think we have to do to get sorted?' Harry asked.

"I dunno," Ron said, "My brothers Fred and George told me that we have to battle a troll." Ron said causing almost the entire group of eleven year olds to turn white as sheets.

"My relatives told me that we have to duel." Charlotte said. At this Harry turned whiter than the rest of the group, he knew no spells, and he didn;t know how to battle a troll.

"My Gran said something about a hat." Neville shyly said.

Lucky enough for him, no one had the had the chance to laugh. The Professor came back, "We are ready for you know," she said, "Oh, and by the way, for those of you wondering, I am Professor McGonagall." She told them as she pulled the class through the large doors.

* * *

Do you remember that button I mentioned, the little blue one that says 'Submit Review' well now may be a good time to press it. 


	5. Sorting the past and present

**So, yeah, sorry for the delay. I haven't written the feast in with this, but this is such a long piece, I didn't see the point, although later on, I may add another part on the chapter, but I am currently having writers block, so I thought you may as well read the sorting. Hopw you like it.**

**angelpixyfaerie- thank you for your consistency in reviewing, it means alot to me to know that I have recurring readers.**

**Silverrain1312- You are right there, not many stories have much to do with Regulus' children, but I thought 'Hey, it's a good idea.' thanks for reviewing.**

**mirawriter-You're right, Charlotte is nice, but she is treated unstabily causing some anger issues, in a sense, she is a little like Stitch from Lilo and Stitch, but not exactly, but like the personality is, but not the background. Confusing. Huh?**

**joaquin cerra- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you view my wrting positively.**

**Cheena- Ahh Cheena, thank you for your sweet compliments. And the cat names were maded by me, my friend Shelby had characters named Suna and Luna in a story of hers, and I edited the names, cool huh. Cool name, but where in earth did you think up Cheena Santi Sprinkles? Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own Harry Potter?**

The group of first years walked in two single file lines. The young girl Hermione was the first in the line, she was walking with a pale girl with raven colored black hair, "That's not really the sky." Hermione told the girl, Charlotte glanced at the ceiling and noticed that instead of a ceiling she was glancing at what appeared to be the night sky. Charlotte glanced at Neville, who was standing next to her, he to was glancing at the ceiling. She glanced at Ron and Harry who were both staring at the ceiling, Charlotte noticed that all of the first years were staring at the ceiling. "It's only bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._" Hermione told the young girl.

Finally the line stopped and formed a crowd in front of a stool. And no kidding on the stool was an old dusty hat. "Wow Neville, looks like you were right." Charlotte said.

"I guess I was." Neville said.

"Now, the sorting ceremony will begin." The old professor called. "Abbott, Hannah" She called.

A young blonde girl with pigtails stepped up to the stool. Professor McGonagall sat the hat upon the girl's head. The hat pondered a minute, "HUFFLEPUFF." The hat cried out. The hall erupted in applause. The young girl walked over to the table of Hufflepuffs and sat down.

"Black, Charlotte." Charlotte heard the professor say. _'Of course I'm second, I'm always close to the front.'_ Charlotte said to herself.

As Charlotte walked up to the stool she heard a lot of people murmuring. _'Nothing good they're saying, I know that.' _Charlotte told herself. She sat on the stool and felt the hat's brim over her eyes.

**Ahhh, Charlotte, I've heard a lot about you.**

_No doubt because of my greatness._

**You are too conceited for your own good Charlotte. No, you see, Fred and George Weasley came here two years ago, I found out about you from them. Quite a rebel you are, venturing in ways you are. Slytherin would do you good.**

"NO!" Charlotte shouted unaware that she had just spoken aloud and not within her head. _No. Not Slytherin, I refuse._

**You refuse do you? Well let me tell you, I control your future. Slytherin would do you well.**

Charlotte moved her hand to her back pocket and clutched her wand. _I refuse to be in Slytherin._

**So, you're going to force me with magic are you Charlotte? You and your damned friend betrayer Uncle are two of a kind, he threatened me too. I put him in Gryffindor becasue he was destined for Gryffindor. But you aren't.**

_Yes I am._

**No Charlotte, you aren't, you aren't strong like your uncle, you are weak like your idiot of a father, Regulus. I remember sorting him, he was weak like you too. He wanted to be with his brother, but he wasn't strong, like you, he didn't want it enough. And of course there is your mother, Eleanor, she too was Slytherin, how could you deny such great traits?**

_Great they are not to me, I want to be in Gryffindor._

**You are just like Fred and George said, weak and naive. Those two weren't weak, they refused to be sorted separately, the two were sorted at the same time, neither revealing whether he was Fred or George. That is a Gryffindor trait.**

_Being Silly, doesn't sound great to me._

**Taken to name calling little Charlotte, what a Slytherin trait.**

Charlotte looked through straggling pieces of fabric to see the entire hall staring at her, she had been sitting there for ages. _I want to go now, just put me in Gryffindor._

**If that's truly what you want they I will put you there.**

_Just like that?_

**Yes Charlotte. Unknown to many, I take into consideration the sortee's want. That is the only reason your uncle's friend, Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor, he was a coward.**

_No he wasn't, he was killed because he stood up courageously._

**Are you sure Charlotte? No time to ponder over this, you aren't the only kid. **"GRYFFINDOR." Charlotte heard the hat scream, she pulled it off her face and looked at the school. Not only was no one applauding, but everyone looked as though she had just killed someone.

Finally, Charlotte heard applause coming from two boys at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George Weasley were ferociously clapping at gaining Charlotte in their house. Slowing the other houses clapped and Charlotte took her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Black, Scarlett." Charlotte heard the old professor call. The entire hall silenced and stared at Scarlett, people were more fascinated than ever to see where Scarlett would end up, would she be in Slytherin, like her family, or would she be in Gryffindor like Charlotte.

"SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted before even reaching Scarlett's head. The Great hall burst into applause, even Charlotte found herself clapping.

At this sight Fred and George turned to her, "You are happy-" Fred began.

"About a Slytherin?" George finished.

"Yep, my sister is evil, so I don't want to be near her. Oh, and that whole finishing each other's sentence thing." Charlotte said, but was hastily cut off.

"It's pretty" George began.

"Cool, huh?" Fred finished.

"I was gonna say creepy." Charlotte told the boys.

"Bones, Susan." Charlotte heard Professor McGonagall say. A red-headed girl shyly walked up and the hat was put on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Susan hurried off to the Hufflepuff table and joined Hannah.

The ceremony carried on.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Brown, Lavender." The girl who Hermione had been talking to stepped up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat called, and like everyone before her, Lavender received enormous applause. She sat next to Charlotte.

The sorting ensued. "Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Corner, Michael."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Crabbe, Vincent." One of the boys who had assisted Draco in threatening Charlotte, walked up.

"SLYTHERIN."

"Davis, Tracey."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Diggory, Warren."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Entwhistle, Kevin."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Goyle, Gregory." The other boy who'd been with Draco stepped forward.

"SLYTHERIN."

"Granger, Hermione." Charlotte watched as Hermione jumped up to the stool, she shoved the hat over eyes, and ten seconds later an answer emerged.

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Greengrass, Daphnie."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Haas, Margaret."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Hawlee, Logan."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Jones, Megan."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Li, Su."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Longbottom, Neville." Charlotte watched poor Neville almost trip as he got to the stool, he shoved the hat on his head. Charlotte could tell that Neville was arguing, like she had. Finally, an answer came.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Neville sat across from Charlotte. Charlotte high-fived Neville as he sat.

"Macmillian, Ernie."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"MacDougal, Isabel."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Malfoy, Draco." The entire hall silenced as young Draco walked up, the hat nearing his head.

"SLYTHERIN." It called, before the hat even touched his white blonde hair.

"I heard that there wasn't a single witch or wizard that went dark that wasn't in Slytherin." Neville said to Charlotte.

"Nott, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Peverell, Eralynna."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Peverell, Lillian."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

The Great Hall had finally stopped fully paying attention to the sorting, by only half-listening.

"Potter, Harry."

Young Harry Potter began walking towards the stool, all over the Great Hall, eyes were on him.

"Harry, did they say? Harry Potter." Charlotte heard from many kids varying spots across the hall, the murmuring quite annoying. Harry placed the sorting hat over his face, and as long as it took Charlotte, it took Harry. Finally the hat was done arguing.

"GRYFFINDOR."

The Great Hall erupted into applause. Harry sat next Neville and the sorting continued.

"Resgo, Albert."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Rowling, Joanne."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Spinnet, Alexis" A young girl with bleach blonde hair with blue highlights walked up to the stool, she sat on the stool and began muttering to herself.

Silence shadowed the Great Hall, the only noise being Alexis muttering to herself. After five minutes of sitting there, Alexis yelled, "SPRINKLES."

The Great Hall erupted in laughter.

"GRYFFINDOR." The sorting hat said, Alexis moved to the table. Charlotte knew Alexis would be fun to have.

"Thomas, Dean."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Turpin, Lisa."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Weasley, Ronald." Charlotte watched as her nervous cousin walked up, within seconds, the hat had decided.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Ron sat down at the table.

"Zabini, Blaise." The last boy walked up to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN."

Dumbledore stood up, "And now before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit, blubber, odment, and tweak. Thank You." As soon as Dumbledore finished the empty trays on the table were magically filled with delectable food.

**Okay, now to those of you who review, which will be greatly appreciated please realize that I am fully aware of the boring rate of this chapter and the sorting, but I was bored and it was fun to find all of the names, and yes, I am aware that some characters are not canonical, but, I added in characters where they were needed. So yeah... oh and please review, I love it when people review. It makes me more excited to write.**


	6. Why I yelled Sprinkles

**New chapter yeah!!! To everyone out there reading, I am fully aware of the boringness of the last chapter with everyone being sorted, but it would be only too obvious if new characters were important if I only did important characters. This is the feast and getting to the dorms, and no nothing sick will happen after this chapter. And with Charlotte, she is surely a girl who stands for nothing. GIRL POWER!**

**Cheena-Thank you for your reviewing, I am happy that you liked how I put the thoughts in there, did you notice how the hat knows more than the ministry????? I am already hinting Pettigrew cool huh? But yeah doing the thoughts was fun.**

**SiDrAxoxo- Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed.**

**mirawriter-Thank you for your constant reviewing, I like knowing that people enjoy my story. I am sorry about the sorting but as I mentioned before SPOILERS would emerge!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, you'd be paying to read to read this, it wouldn't be free.**

* * *

Charlotte's eyes grew. The trays had just refilled themselves. She turned to see that only her fellow first years had eyes as big as hers, everyone else simply shrugged off the idea of food trays refilling as normal. 

"It's like this every year." Charlotte heard a boy tell her.

Charlotte turned so swiftly that she managed to knock a fork off the table.

"Sorry." She said as she picked it up. "I'm Charlotte Black by the way."

"Oh I know." The boy said, as he looked at her startled face he continued. "I was watching you get sorted." He said, her face calmed. "I'm Oliver Wood by the way, Quidditch Captain." He told her.

"Oh, that's pretty interesting, say, when are tryouts?" She inquisitively asked him.

"Three weeks from tomorrow, but no offense, first years never make the team, if you did, you'd be the youngest in forever. But don't get me wrong, I want you to try, but like I said, it'd be new." He told her as he turned to talk to one of the girls across from him.

Charlotte turned back to her fellow first years. Everyone was stricken with silence. "So, Neville," Charlotte began, "Why did you take so long?"

"Oh, the sorting hat tried putting me in Hufflepuff, but when you got sorted I really wanted to be in Gryffindor. But hey, weren't you up there longer than I was?" Neville replied.

"Oh, yeah, the sorting hat tried putting me in Slytherin. There was just no freakin way _I _was going into Slytherin." She told Neville.

Harry, who had been listening in turned around to them, "That's so weird." He began, "The sorting hat tried putting me in Slytherin, but I didn't want to, you know Charlotte I think you were up there the longest." Harry said.

"Was not." Charlotte demanded.

Twenty kids turned from Gryffindor turned to Charlotte, "Yes you were." They all said unanimously.

"Oh, well, uh, uh, uh, so Alexis why did you shout sprinkles?." Charlotte stammered.

Alexis put down her corn, "Oh, well, you see the sorting hat said I should be in Ravenclaw. I know, I've wanted to be there, but someone told me that you had to answer a question to get in to the common room, and lets face it, I'd be sitting there for hours trying to answer the simplest of questions. So the sorting hat said I wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor. And I said, oh yeah, I'm brave enough to yell a random word across the Great Hall. And the hat said I dare you. And well, I _really_ wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"Sure." Ron said as he pulled a drumstick off a silver tray, as he did so a ghost floated up through the chicken and was standing among the children.

"Sir Nicholas, how was your summer?" Charlotte heard the boy named Oliver Wood say.

"Dismal," The ghost began. "Once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied, you'd think being nearly headless would be enough, but no a half –an-inch of skin is too much."

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Charlotte heard the young girl named Hermione ask.

Charlotte remembered that she had listened when her family talked about Nick. She didn't listen much and missed things like the Platform, and the sorting, but she paid attention when they talked about Nick. "Like this." Nick said, grasping a side of his neck downwards and revealing that only a half an inch of skin kept him from being headless.

Charlotte turned to Nick and saw that she feared nothing. "Cool," Charlotte heard that word slip out of her mouth. Charlotte turned to Hermione. Hermione was so stiff she might as well have been petrified. Nick put his head back on his body.

"That was bloody scary." Hermione said.

"Language Granger." Ron jokingly snapped at Hermione.

"Oh shut it Ronald." Hermione snapped back, she was still confused about Nick, it terrified her.

"Let's change the subject." Harry suggested, trying to evade a fight.

"So, who here thought Neville would be wrong about the hat for the sorting?" Charlotte inquisitively asked.

Everyone including Neville raised their hands. Charlotte, Oliver Wood, Fred, and George, who had both been sitting next to Oliver, burst into laughter, everyone stared at Neville then eventually burst into laughter. Alexis just sat there, unaware. Everyone turned to Neville, "Neville, you didn't even think you were right?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Neville shrugged his shoulders, "Personally, I thought my Gran was going insane, but please don't tell her that."

Everyone laughed. The feast continued on and finally it ended. The first years followed Percy Weasley up the stairs to a picture of a fat lady. "Password?" The Lady in the portrait spoke, Charlotte jumped back a mile, pictures, talking? She knew pictures could move, but talk? This was new.

"Caput Draconus." Percy replied and the portrait swung open to reveal a luxurious common room. The group entered. "Now, boys, your dormitories are up the left stairs, look for a door that says 'First Years' and girls the same on you right. Now get to bed, and boys, unless you enjoy do not attempt to climb the girls' staircase." The entire first year class looked bewildered.

"Oh, come on Perce, you have got to tell them what happens." George said, after a pause of silence he continued, "Oh, well Perce is too scared to show you but I'll show you." George said as he climbed the first stair of the girls' staircase. Immediately the stairs turned into a slide. "See what I mean?" George said.

"Oh," Charlotte heard Ron whisper, "Hey, Charlotte sneak into the boys dorms after everyone falls asleep, lets talk." Charlotte heard Ron say.

"Okay, but this is no sick thing, we _are cousins_." Charlotte reminded Ron.

"Oh, but Charlotte, you're breaking my heart." Ron joked.

All of the boys went up the left staircase, Ron tapped his nose with his finger, reminding Charlotte. The girls walked up the left staircase.

* * *

**Hope you like. Nothing freaky is betweeen Ron and Charlotte, they are _cousins._ Now review, that pretty blue button, it calls to you, the button calls to you. Review politely please!**


	7. The Midnight Talk

**Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Harry Potter...**

* * *

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati immediately fell asleep, Margaret, however, didn't.

Finally, at midnight, Margaret talked. "Waiting for me to fall asleep so you can sneak into the boys' dorms? Huh?" Margaret said with a sly look on her face.

"How did you know?" Charlotte asked.

"A. I overheard you and Ron. B. It's totally obvious to me that you would go find your friends and talk. Can I come too? Oh and call me Mae, I detest Margaret and Maggie." Mae said.

"I'm not sure about you coming, but we'll try. And I'll call you Mae, it's way cuter than Margaret and Maggie. Also, are you Muggle-born?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, well yes, but I'm not bad, I just wasn't born to magical parents." Mae freaked.

"It's okay, I couldn't care less about blood purity, I was just wondering because I have never heard your last name before. Haas, that's a pretty cool name. American isn't it? You don't have a local accent." Charlotte stated.

"Oh, yeah, I grew up in West Virginia and came here for school, still Muggle-born though."

"Hey, we should go to the boys' dorms now, we don't want them to fall asleep?" Charlotte said getting off of her red and gold extravagant bed.

"Or do we." Mae said in a joking matter, "Let's go." She said determined.

Before either girl could get up, Alexis walked in, "Hey guys, I got lost."

"But, you were with us in the commom room, could you not find the door?" Mae asked, as though she were mocking Alexis.

"Nope. You guys want to go with me and force the boys to hang out with us?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, well, we were going, Ron and I were going to talk." Charlotte said.

"Sure _talk_." Mae said.

"Eww gross, he's my cousin." Charlotte replied.

"Oh, never mind." Mae said.

"Can I come?" Alexis asked.

"No." Mae rudely replied.

"Oh, well, okay."

Charlotte grabbed Mae by the arm and pulled her our of the room.

* * *

**Another short chapter, sorry about the length, but I needed to break it. For future times, I will try not to make so many chapters. Yes Mae is mean, and yes Alexis is cool. So yeah. Oh and well...review.**


	8. Cherry

**So like, I know, it has been awhile since I last updated, and I didn't have much when I did last update, but give me a break, and no I haven't abandoned this, so I hope my readers haven't either. A new chapter based on what happens when Mae and Charlotte go downstairs, and well, yeah...it works, I hopw it is long enough for you all because it was 5 pages on Microsoft Word. So I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Let us see, I am writing outside of canon...would J.K. Rowling actually do that? No, she wouldn't. So yeah, I'm not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Charlotte and Mae ran down the girls' staircase. "MAE, that was really rude." Charlotte said. "She didn't do anything to you."

"That girl is weird, I mean just weird."Mae replied.

"I know, but no need to be mean."

"Okay Cherry, say can I call you Cherry I mean your hair totally matches it, and it sounds a little short for Charlotte anyways."

"Cherry...I like that name, thanks. Isn't that from The Outsiders? I read that book when I was in fourth grade. Oh, and my hair isn't naturally red, it is really" Charlotte said and waved her head, the red waves immediately turned to maroon black curls, "You see, I got my cousin Fred to hex my hair so it wasn't like my family's and well, he tried making it like the Weasley hair, but it didn't work, and as you see, it is pretty red, but I like it that way." Charlotte replied, forgetting about Alexis.

"Why don't you want it to be like your family's?"

"No reason I'm telling anybody at school who doesn't know."

"Cool, let's go."

"Okay, but don't let anyone" Charlotte stopped midway through her sentence to see that the common room consisted of two people making out: George Weasley and a girl Charlotte knew to be Alicia Spinnet, Alexis' older sister.

"Okay, lets carefully," Charlotte began.

"Just walk quietly, they're making out, they'll never notice."

Charlotte and Mae soundlessly walked across the common room and scampered up the left staircase. Charlotte and Mae walked through the hallway until they saw the door that read 'First Years' and they walked in.

"Hey guys," Charlotte began and noticed that _all_ of the boys were still up, "I brought Mae with me, she wouldn't fall asleep, and unlike Alexis, she can't be tricked, easily."

Mae punched Charlotte in the shoulder. "Well, yeah, so you don't like me?"

"No, but like you invited yourself."

"I should leave, but I won't." Mae said.

"Yeah!" Charlotte exclaimed in a sarcastic manner.

"So, why are you all still up, it's midnight." Charlotte asked.

"Ron said you were coming, and well, yeah, we were all unable to sleep anyway." Neville said.

"A. Wow, you guys stayed up for me, I'm touched, okay, maybe I'm not but still. B. Wow, Neville, you've grown up, you're no longer grandma's little baby. No offense." Charlotte replied, realizing that she shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, it's okay, I know I was a little perfect, but hey, now I can be myself." Neville said, causing Charlotte's and Ron's jaws to drop to the floor. "What, why is everyone staring at me?" Neville cautiously said.

"Now there is the Neville I knew." Charlotte said.

"Can we like totally get off this subject I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mae exclaimed.

"Neither do I, but I find it rather amusing." A boy said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Dean Thomas, and yes, I am a muggle-born, I think it is." The boy put in.

"Honestly, what is with everyone thinking I care about blood-purity?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, well the last name Black may have something to do with that." Ron smartly added before realizing he was in trouble. "But, um, um, um, we all know you would never judge us, right Neville?"

Neville's face was covered with a great big smirk, "This one's all yours."

"THANKS ALOT BOYS. SHOULDN'T WE BOYS BE STICKING TOGETHER?" Ron screamed.

"Not when Charlotte, the girl who could easily beat us all up without trying, is opposing you." The boy named Seamus added.

"Ha-ha, I won! Ron, you lost." Charlotte said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, thanks guys, I lost, and she hasn't even truly come in." Ron exasperatedly said.

"So, can I come in? You know, having just won?" Charlotte asked.

"She's got you there mate." Harry pointed out.

"Fine, come in." Ron mumbled.

Charlotte devilishly laughed under her breath and walked in with Mae. "So, what's up?" She asked.

"Not much." Everyone in the room replied. "And you?" Neville added.

"Oh nothing, but hey Ron. Did you know that your brother, and that girl Alexis, her older sister, are making out?" Charlotte asked.

"NO! But, why, huh?" Ron stammered.

Charlotte giggled, "Yeah, your brother is like thirteen and already making-out, you've got quite a few reputations to live up to now. Fun huh?"

"I hate having to live up to my brothers' reputations."

"You know Ron, the only reason you have to live up to them is because you compare yourself with them. Just forget about them, and you'll create your own reputation." Charlotte soothingly said.

"You think?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I am one-hundred percent positive. I mean come one, look at Fred and George, no one thought they could do anything, but then boom, they became legends for their pranks. Hey who knows, maybe you could be famous for bravery, or fighting a battle or something, you'd definitely beat your brothers there." Charlotte said.

"Okay, now I hate to break up a family moment, but are we just going to talk about problems all-night? Or are we going to have some fun and sneak out?" Mae inputted.

"Well, I don't plan on sneaking out tonight? Do any of you guys plane on sneaking out?" Charlotte asked, positive of the friendship advantage she already had over Mae.

"Not really." Harry said.

"Me neither." Replied Neville.

"Nor me." Ron said.

"I'd like too." Dean said.

"Me too." Seamus said.

"Well, you guys go, we're staying here." Neville stated.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed.

"Well, we _are_ leaving." Mae said and walked out. Dean and Seamus followed her out and down the staircase.

"You do realize they're going to get caught and loose us house points. Right?" Neville pointed out.

"A. Yes. B. Don't really care. C. WOW! I've got the old dorky cousin Neville back!!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Hey, Charlotte, how many people _are _you related to?" Harry asked smirking at the fact that she was cousins with two people in their year, and several in their house.

"Um, well, I'm first cousins with Neville, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and like second cousins with Draco, and a lot more that I'm related to, but those are the immediate ones I think of, I bet there is more, but my family tree was never something I enjoyed examining." Charlotte replied while moving over to sit on Ron's bed.

"Hey, I've always wondered, since your mom died and well, your dad's always been dead, where do you live?" Ron asked.

"Oh, well, my dad had a cousin, Andromeda, and well, I live with her and her daughter, Nymphadora, well Dora moved out after last year, she graduated Hogwarts along with Ron's older brother Charlie, oh and I occasionally stay else where, I stayed with a squib cousin for the years I was in Little Winging, I stayed with the Weasleys a lot, I stay with the Longbottoms at Spring Break time, and I stayed at the Malfoys for a year. Oh and of course, right after my mum died I stayed with Andromeda's sister Bellatrix, it was a nightmare, I mean out of all of the Black sisters, Bella is the worst. I mean, Narcissa, Draco's mum, is pretty nice to me, and Andromeda finds me cute, and is really nice, but yeah...so, whatcha want to do?" Charlotte asked.

"I dunno, we could search the third floor corridor, like Dumbledore practically dared us to do." Ron put in.

"I thought we weren't going to sneak out." Neville inputted.

"Yeah, I don't really want to sneak out." Harry added.

"Me either." Charlotte added. "But, seeing as everyone is in bed, we could see if we could get past the trickery stairs." Charlotte dramatically said.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Ron said as he got up. The others followed suit and got up, Charlotte lead the way. She pulled Ron's arm and brought him with.

Charlotte silently creaked down the stairs and across the now empty common room. She signaled to the boys where the staircase was, she began walking up while holding Ron's arm, still pulling him. The staircase did nothing. Harry attempted to come up next, the stairs immediately slid him down. "I think you boys have to be holding on to a girl, and the girl has to be willing to let you up." Charlotte said.

"Genius, Charlotte you're a genius." Ron and Neville exclaimed at the same time.

"Why thank you, yes I am." Charlotte said while fluffing her hair and posing like an actress. "Can I get that in writing?"

"No." Ron replied, Charlotte's happy expression turned to normal.

"I wonder why no one has ever noticed this before." Harry said, Neville nodded his head, and Ron just looked confused.

"Probably because, when boys first tried it, girls didn't want them up there, not did they help the boys up. By the time they would've wanted boys in their room, they would've believed that there was no way, only a persistent person could've realized this out. Well, at least Dumbledore probably thought so he probably didn't think that a couple of first years would figure it out by accident." Charlotte explained. "Hey, let's just go up, I want to talk to that girl Alexis." Charlotte said grabbing Harry and Neville's arms and walking up the staircase. The four walked into the dorm for first year girls.

"Hey Alexis, why are you still awake?" Charlotte asked Alexis, who was sitting on a bed while flipping through the pages of The Giver.

"Oh, well I was reading The Giver and I got well obsessed with it. It's kind of scary, I mean, you don't even chose what you want to be, they choose for you, and there is no color, its weird." Alexis said getting up and putting the book on top of a cup.

"Alexis, you may want to move the book, it could fall over." Charlotte warned.

"Don't worry, it won't." Alexis assured her.

"Hey Alexis." Harry said, Neville and Ron merely waved at her.

"Hey guys, so what's up? Hey wait a minute, how did you guys get up here?" Alexis asked, having just realized.

"Oh, well we," Ron began.

"_I_." Charlotte corrected him.

"Okay, _Charlotte_ found out, with the assistance of Harry and me," Charlotte growled. "That if a girl is willing to bring a boy up to her dorm, and is touching him freely, then the stairs will let him up." Ron explained. "And come on, did you just now notice, no offense but," Ron was cut off by Charlotte stepping on his foot, "that is a little late, _but_, something I would do, nonetheless." Ron said. Charlotte glared at him in an evil manner. Neville and Harry merely turned their heads, and stepped out of the problem.

"Oh, well, cool. So Charlotte or can I call you Cherry? I mean I totally overheard you and Mae talking, and like, I totally love the idea. So can I, pretty please." Alexis begged.

"No." Charlotte sarcastically replied.

Alexis' eyes turned from happy to sad within a millisecond, "Well, okay."

"Alexis, I was joking." Charlotte said.

"Oh, well cool then _Cherry_."

"Yeah, pretty cool, but someone want to tell me _why_ my cousin is going by Cherry?" Ron and Charlotte's mouths dropped when both realized that sweet innocent Neville had spoken those words.

"Wow, A. My hair is red. B. Wow, Neville, you're rebellious, who'd 'a thunk?" Charlotte said.

"Shut up." Neville replied.

"Hey, guys, no offense, but if we need to get up tomorrow, then why are you awake at twelve-thirty A.M." Alexis asked.

"Fine, I'll leave Alexis, but this isn't over." The boys joked.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow." Charlotte waved goodbye and they left. The stairs turned to a slide as the boys walked down them. Charlotte chuckled. _This is going to be a very entertaining time here at Hogwarts._ Charlotte thought to herself before falling asleep, without getting into pajamas or doing anything. She was tired. The day had consisted of running through a wall, fighting with her sister, blocking a hex, hexing Draco, fighting with a sorting hat, dealing with her dorm mates, and of course, evading the stairs.

* * *

**So, well I hope you liked the chapter. The two books I referenced, The Outsiders and The Giver are actually the last two books I've read in my Language Arts class, and they are also two good books. But yeah, so yeah...was it good? I really want to know. I thought the part with Neville saying "This one's all yours" was funny to me, I'm trying to make Neville more loose and free, now don't get me wrong, he wont always be that way, he swishes back and forth. Oh and for those of you thinking, 'She forgot about Mae' I haven't forgotton, the next chapter will bring her in, and also, she wasn't yet coming back. Well, hope you liked, and I _REALLY_ hope you review, so thanks.**


	9. Sprinkles

**So like hi. Hope you like this chapter, I wrote it kinda fast, and I haven't spell checked, but like I wanted to get another chapter out, because I don't write much during school, I begining to write chapters, but I'm not good at finishing them before the weekend.**

**Cheena-For a reader without an account, you are pretty dedicated to reading this fanfiction, and I thank you for that, and well, yeah...keep reviewing!**

**islay12-I really appreciate your reviews, and I find it cool that I reminded you of homework, well sort of...thank you for reviewing.**

**For those of you dieing to see what happens to Mae, Seamus, and Dean continue on, for this chapter, tells that, and begins another problem and interest, so continue on, and I hopw you enjoy my writing.**

* * *

The next morning, Charlotte awoke to the sun glistening in through her window. She glaned at her clock, 7:30 A.M, it read.

"Morning Cherry." Charlotte turned to see Alexcis smiling at her. "Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati woke up a bit ago, they're on their way down to the Great Hall."

"Oh, cool, say, you need a nickname now, I have one, and so you need one. How about Sprinkles. Your entrance into Hogwarts will never be forgotton." Charlotte said.

"Cool, I like Sprinkles. Say, does Mae need a nickname?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't like her that much." Charlotte said. "I mean, she mocked you, and of course I did say that she shouldn't, she snuck out last night, and made fun of Ron and Neville and me. So I'm not sure." Charlotte explained.

"Well, just between you and me, I don't like her that much." Alexis said.

Charlotte giggled, "Okay."

The two girls changed into their uniforms. Alexis changed her hair highlights to red and gold. Charlotte grabbed a scarf, tore it around her neck. Charlotte and Alexis walked arm in arm into the Great Hall. They found Harry, Ron, and Neville sitting together, the two girls joined them.

"Hey guys, interesting discovery. Huh?" Charlotte joked.

"What discovery?" Charlotte heard Dean ask from three seats down.

"None of your sneaky business. Oh and, what happened last night? Where is Mae?" Charlotte asked, worry absent from her voice, but instead curiousity.

"Oh, well, Mae and Seamus, sort of got caught. I was behind them, because they are so bloody fast. And well, Ron, well umm, umm, your brother found Mae and Seamus, and from what I heard, they lost Gryffindor sixty points each, got a months detention, and well, they didn;t get sleep last night, they were in McGonagall's office, being yelled at." Dean said.

"Haha." Charlotte said. Neville, Harry, Ron, and Alexis nodded, and Dean turned away.

At that minute two disheveled students walked into the Great Hall, Mae and Seamus. Both had evedently recieved no sleep. They sat down and almost immediatley, Mae fell asleep on her pancakes.

"Her hair's gonna get all syrupy." Hermione said.

"So." Charlotte and Alexis giggled.

"Um, Mae, Mae, MAE!" Seamus screamed.

Mae woke up and sprang up, her plate, in the process, tipped over her head. "WHAT!" She screamed at Seamus.

Not even Seamus could keep from laughing, "Well, I was trying to wake you up because you fell asleep in your pancakes, and well now, you have syrupy hair." Seamus said before finally bursting into laughter as the rest of the Gryffindor table had done.

"I am fully myself aware of that." Mae said.

"Wow, wow, wow, Miss Haas, is that bad grammar you're using?" Ron joked.

"Shut it, I've heard from everyone else that you're just a poor piece of scum." Mae said, unaware of the fact that she had just signed her own death warrant.

"THAT'S IT." Charlotte, Fred, George, Percy, Neville, and bunch of other kids had their wands drawn on Mae.

"Never mind." Mae said before she ran out of the hall to try on unsyrupize her hair.

"I really HATE her." Charlotte, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Neville, and Alexis all said in unison. Harry laughed and went back to his eggs.

Breakfast ended and Charlotte and Alexis began to walk up to the dorm when they realized where they were. A couple of wrong turns had ended them up in the third-floor corridor.

"Um, Cherry, I don't think we're supposed to be here." Alexis said.

"Neither do I let's get out of here." Charlotte said.

"What, what do you here.' The voice of Argus Filch, the mean caretaker overshoadowed the corridor.

"Quick, this way I think I see a door." Alexis said while pulling Charlotte down the corridor. She ran into a door, "It's locked." She exclaimed. "Hold on, I think this may work 'Alohomora.'" The door unlockied and the two girls ran in and shut the door ever so quietly.

Alexis turned around and didn't make a sound.

"That was bloody scary, I mean, what if Filch'd caught us?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, I dunno, but you may want to turn around." Alexis said.

Charlotte turned around for a great big suprise, "AHHHHH." She screamed, she was staring at an enormous three headed dog. "LETS GO." Charlotte yelled.

Charlotte and Alexis ran out the door and were shocked when two pairs of arms pulled them back.

"LET ME GO." Charlotte shrieked.

"Fine." George Weasley replied.

"Yeah fine." Fred Weasley echoed.

George released Charlotte and Alexis was released by Fred. Charlotte noticed a piece of parchment that the boys held so close to them, as though they were protecting it.

"What's with the parchment? It's not like you to be worried about anything like homework." Charlotte demanded.

"Oh, well, Fred, do you think we should?" George asked.

"Maybe, both seem nice and sneaky enough, and we already know Charlotte, and Alexis has proven herself with the word Sprinkle." Fred said.

"Okay, this is out secret, got it?" George said.

Both girls nodded.

* * *

**HEHEHE, I bet you already have a good guess on what the parchment is. And with Mae, Seamus, and Dean, no, Seamus and Mae were not mad that Dean snuck away from punishment, they were being friends, and let him go...so yeah...hopw you like my use of the word syrupy and unsyrupize...review!**


	10. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good

**Hope you liked my cliffhanger...okay it may have been a TAD obvious, but yeah...hope you like, haven't gottone too many reviews or hits lately, hm...oh well, read and review...hope you like.**

* * *

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred recited. The parchment turned into a piece fo writing.

Messyrs Moony, Wormail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders' Map

Charlotte read the parchment, she went to the flaps and pulled them, "It's a...map of...Hogwarts." She declared.

Fred and George stifled laughter, they'd never mystified their cousin before. "Nothing gets past you." George said.

"Where'd you get it?" Alexis asked, staring at the map.

"Nicked it from Filch's office first year. Along with two other kids," Fred began.

"We were planning to create a new era of Marauders, the Marauders wre great pranksters and stuff," George continued.

"You," Fred again.

"Two," George went on.

"In?" They said in perfect unison.

"A. Yes, sounds cool, but, you'll have to explain it to me. B. Like I said before, the whole finishing each other's sentences is creepy. You'd think having to listen to it EVERY time I visited your house when I was a kid would have me adjust, but no." Charlotte said.

"You went to their house as a kid." Alexis giggled.

"They are two of Ron's older brothers." Charlotte stated.

Alexis just stared at her, "So?"

"Ron and I are cousins." Charlotte said.

Fred and George were near a laughing fit.

"So?"

"Meaning, any brother of Ron's would also be my cousin." Charlotte explained.

Alexis looked at her stupidly, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Alexis asked.

"Cause I'm and idiot." Charlotte said.

"So, as a new league of Marauders, or pranksters, what do you guys want to do?" Fred asked.

"BREAK THE LAW!" Alexis shouted causing Charlotte, Fred, and George to question her sanity. "Or on your first Hogsmeade trip, yes Alicia told me," At the sound of Alicia's name, George smirked, Alicia was Alexis' older sister, the one who George made out with, "you two could sneak us in, and we could do something, I'm not sure what but, yeah..." Alexis said.

"Genius." Charlotte, Fred, and George mumbled. They had a plan.

* * *

**Yes I know, rather short and pathetic if you ask me, but, I was running out of ideas and writing fume, because I had evil school today, and well, I don't update much during the week, but I'm determined to update more, and well, yeah it was short, but i hope you liked, now review!**


	11. Arm in Arm to Fear

**This is an incredibly short chapter, I was goint to continue, but I thought I would leave it on a cliffhanger. I haven't gotton many reviews, remember people REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, if I was, certain people cough cough Sirius cough cough would still be alive.**

* * *

Charlotte and Alexis entered the Great Hall the next day together, arm in arm they walked down to the Gryffindor table. 

"Top of the morning to you Tilly." Charlotte giggle at Mae.

"Don't be so childish Charlotte, be serious." Mae told Charlotte.

Charlotte froze and Neville and Ron walked over to the group of girls.

"Come on Cherry, she didn't know what she was saying." Neville said, Ron nodded.

"What the hell if your problem? I didn't say anything." Mae stated.

"You have no idea what you said." Ron declared.

"Oh, and what did I say?" Mae asked.

"None of your business, now leave me alone." Charlotte said, turning away from the group.

The group ate their meal silently, finally, Mae left.

"Sorry about Mae, Charlotte, sometimes she just doesn't understand." Seamus said, he was half-and-half, he knew what had happened.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Charlotte, Seamus, Neville, Ron, and Alexis said. For once Alexis knew what was going on.

"Look." Dean said pointing to several owls flustering in the windows.

One of the owls flew by Neville and dropped a Rememberall.

"Hehe, Neville's got a Rememberall." Charlotte giggled.

"Shut it Charlotte." Neville said.

"Oh well, hey you'll need it Neville, as nice as you are, you forget things a lot," Charlotte said, Neville went to protest but Charlotte broke it off. "You forgot your own birthday once...your tenth birthday."

The entire group laughed, Neville blushed. Charlotte looked back to the owls.

Charlotte saw one owl go straight to the Slytherin table, drop off a letter to Draco and Scarlett. Then, the moment Charlotte dreaded, the owl came to the Gryffindor table and dropped a big red letter in front of Charlotte.

* * *

**Suspenseful...huh? Hope you like...haven't put through spell check or a beta, so hope you like. Oh, and see if you can get whats going to happen right...oh and of course REVIEW!**


	12. The Venecontega's Howler

**Okay, chapter 11 was officially the shortest chapter in this fanfiction, so far. I have chapter 12. I hope you like it. Oh and I'm having a nasty habit of not spell checking, but I hope you like it.**

**Islay12-I'm happy that you reviewed, I was getting a little lonely. Yes, I know that the beginning of the last chapter was confusing, but you see, Charlotte and Mae aren't going to be friends, so I needed them to fight. Also, it will be explained a little more in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: What you recognize is not mine, what you do not recognize, is mine.**

* * *

Everything emptied Charlotte's mind, everything but the letter...the howler. 

"Who'd you get a howler from? 'Dromeda and 'Dora don't really seem like they'd be on to you yet." Ron asked.

"Is, is, is that the the..."Neville stuttered.

"The Malfoy Family Owl? Why yes Neville, it is, the Malfoys sent me a howler." Charlotte said in a sarcastic yet confirming voice.

Charlotte looked over to the Slytherin table to see Scarlett and Draco pleasingly looking over their letters. No sooner did the two finish, did they turn to Charlotte, they were anxiously waiting. Suddenly, Charlotte was aware of the many sets of eyes on her, the entire Great Hall was looking at her.

"Fine." She muttered under her breath, "I'll open it." Charlotte said before peeling the seal on the envelope:

_**Charlotte Black! How dare you be sorted in to Gryffindor? The house lets in Mud-bloods, Half-bloods, and Blood-Traitors of all kinds. No, I had to find out yesterday that my wife had a cousin, who had a kid, who was in Gryffindor. For God's sake Charlotte, you carry around the noble and most ancient name of Black. And of course, thirteen generations of Blacks have been in Slytherin, and you break that, thirteen generations. Narcissa would be writing this, but she is in shock. See now, Scarlett, your sister, and Draco, my son and your cousin, both served the family sastisfactorly, both are in Slytherin. I mean you, look at you, you are in Gryffindor, not Slytherin, not the second house, Ravenclaw, not even the stupid house of Hufflepuff, but no the betraying house of Gryffindor. If your behavior continues this path, my wife, one of the last Black family members, will be forced to dis-own you from the entire family. Do not follow the fate of Andromeda or Nymphadora, and God forbid you follow your stupid little traitor of an uncle, Sirius. If you follow the line of Sirius, you'll be insane, he is in Azkaban without friends because he killed them. I am telling you, choose the right side.**_

_**-Lucius Malfoy**_

The letter finally stopped shrieking, Charlotte turned around. She saw that Mae had come back to the Great Hall. Mae walked over to the table.

"So, your uncle's name is Sirius?" Charlotte nodded at Mae's question. "You're pathetic for getting mad at me over that."

Charlotte slammed up and pulled out her wand, Mae followed suit.

"STUPEFY."

Red sparks flew from Mae's wand and directly flew at Charlotte. Then, six inches from hitting Charlotte, the sparks stopped and disappeared.

"What is this nonsense?" Mae asked.

"Where's you learn the curse?" Charlotte asked.

"Overheard a sixth year practicing. How'd you block it?"

"Yeah Cherry," Ron began, "You didn't use protego, and I don't think you can do wandless magic." Ron looked around and noticed the all of the eyes of the Great Hall were still on Charlotte. Scarlett and Draco were snickering.

"Charlotte, are you a ve-" Neville was cut off.

"A venecontega, why yes Neville, I am." Charlotte finished.

"Wow." Neville said.

After a few minutes of silence, the Great Hall returned to its normal business. Charlotte and the others sat down, while Mae just left. Another owl came to Charlotte, ths time Charlotte was happy. She opened the letter, read it, and stuffed it into her pocket.

"I'm taking it that 'Dromeda's happy about you making Gryffindor." Neville said.

"She said that she thought I was Ravenclaw bound,but she was still _very_ proud of me." Charlotte said. "I'm going to prove people wrong, I'm going to be like Andromeda and Nymphadora, I wont be like Sirius, I think it's time for me to give up on him being innocent." Charlotte finished.

"Good revelation Cherry, but you know, I'm still wondering. WHAT IS A VENECONTEGA?" Alexis impatiently asked.

"Oh, a venecontega is the female form of venecongtegi, the male form being venecontego, but umm. Venecontegi, plural form for both both genders, is a type of person that cannot be hit with a curse. I've only had one piece of magic work on me, when I was ten and half, I had Fred hex my hair red. But, like it was hard, the hex didn't work at first, cause me being a venecontega. It is really hard to allow a hex or any piece of magic, thst is a spell, work on you. I spent hourse crying and I accidently used magic to do so. Cool huh?" Charlotte finished.

"Sweet." Seamus, Alexis, and Ron said in unison. Neville looked at her in a normal way. Harry was still puzzled, so was Hermione.

* * *

**Okay, now I know, a little weird for Lucius to send Charlotte a letter, but as I put in there, Narcissa "was too upset to do anything" but yeah...I killed off most of Charlotte's family so I was in need, and I thought hey, this'll work, sorry if it is a little confusing. Oh and venecontega _is_ my idea, I created it and gave it a name: okay now the 'vene' part comes from the Latin word 'veneficus' meaning: poisonous, magical, witch, wizard, caster of spells, and contego means to cover, shield, protect, defend, to conceal. So yeah, it really to me mean 'magical shield' but all of those definitions work. Oh and a note: venecontego is the singular male form, venecontega is the singular female form, and venecontegi is the plural form for both genders. I really hope you liked this chapter. Oh and _pleaseI REVIEW!_**


	13. Seekers and Chasers

**Hi, me again, I deleted my first chapter 13, which was a little note telling you that I have a new story, it was a one-shot, and a prelude, it was about Narcissa, but yeah...I know, it's been forever since I last updated, I'm tragically sorry, but I was working on another chapter I thought would be 13, but then I realized that it needed to be 14, so for not updating in forever, I'm giving you a full 2 chapters. Oh and I updated chapters 1, 5 and 11, I needed to add some forgotten stuff, And in chapter 2 I took out the part of Charlotte and Harry going to school together, it was too weird, I added a character in chapter 5, the name is in the R's if you're too lazy to reread the chapter, and just reread chapter 11, it wont kill you, its pretty short.**

* * *

The next day, Charlotte and Alexis awoke just in time. They had fourteen twenty-seven minutes to get ready and get to class. Alexis showered and put on her uniform, Charlotte followed suit. The two were soon leaving for flying lessons with only six minutes to get down to class. But, with a _little_ help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, they got there just in time.

The two girls found empty spaces, Charlotte being next to Neville, and Alexis, at the end of the row next to Charlotte. Charlotte glanced around; the entire class of first years was there, instead of the two houses per class. Charlotte turned to see the row she was in, there was a group of Hufflepuffs, then there was Lavender, then Mae, then Seamus, then Dean, then Parvati, who Charlotte noticed to be adjacent to her twin sister Padma, then there was Hermione, then there was Ron, then Harry, Neville, Charlotte, and Alexis.

Madam Hooch, the flying instructor came walking on to the fields, "Good Morning class." She said.

"Good morning Madam Hooch," The forty-two students said in perfect unison.

"Okay, now class, please step up over your broom. Come on don't be shy," She said, the students moved up to the broom in front of them. "Okay, now place your right hand over your broom and say 'UP.'"

"UP!" The students cried. Only Harry, and Charlotte had their brooms fly to their hands on the first try.

"UP!" The remainder of students kept shouting.

On the second try, Draco, Scarlett, Pansy Parkinson, Lillian and Eralynna Peverell, and Joanne Rowling had their brooms come to their hands. On the third try, almost everyone's broom came to their hand. The one's without brooms were: Ron (his had smacked him in the face thought), Neville, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Milicent Bulstrode, Warren Diggory, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, and Mandy Brockelhurst. On the fourth try, everyone but Ron had their brooms come to them. The problem with Ron's broom wasn't that it wasn't coming, it just never made it far enough, or in the case where it smacked him in the head, it came too far. Finally, after fourteen tries, an embarrassed Ron became the last student to have his broom fly to his hand.

"Okay class, now mount your brooms," The class did as instructed, "Okay, when I blow my whistle, you may life off from the ground, hover for a little while and touch back down, understood?" The class nodded. "Three-two-one" Madam Hooch blew here whistle.

Harry, Charlotte, Neville, Scarlett, Draco, Joanne, Lillian, Eralynna, and surprisingly enough, Warren Diggory all were able to teeter of the ground. They all did as they were told, they reached their brooms down, by that time it was already evident that Charlotte, Harry, Draco, Lillian, Eralynna, and Warren were the best flyers. Neville, Scarlett, and Joanne were all good but they had problems landing well Joanne and Scarlett did, but they finallly hit the ground. It was evident to Charlotte that Neville was too shocked by being able to fly to remember the instructions.

"I-I-I'm flying." Neville proudly said.

Charlotte giggled "But can you land?"

Neville's excited smile turned to a worried frown, and in an instant his broom was out of control and flying everywhere.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Madam Hooch was yelling. The Slytherins were snickering.

Charlotte and Alexis took this as an opportunity, "GO NEVILLE!" They both continuously screamed.

Neville's broom began to vigorously turn around and about until it finally flew out of the field they were on. The broom unsteadily and unplanned toured the air until it reached the courtyard, Neville was thrown off after being caught by a large metal clasp hanging off the top side of the building. It took about two seconds for Neville to fall on another clasp before he finally fell to the ground.

Everyone ran to Neville.

"OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY" Madam Hooch said reaching Neville. She examined his wrist, "Ohh, looks like a sprained wrist, let's go to Madam Pomfrey. Now I want everyone to stay off their brooms, if I see one single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'" She sternly said before walking off with Neville.

After Madam Hooch was out of ear range, Draco began to talk, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lard had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

"Shut up, Draco." Charlotte said.

"Give me a reason, I beg of you." Draco demanded.

"Draco, she's right, now give back the Rememberall." Harry said, stepping forward.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco said, he then got on his broom and sailed into the skies, "How about on roof?" He joked.

Charlotte and Harry went to mount their broom, "Guys no," Hermione interrupted, "You heard what Madam Hooch said, besides, you don't even know how to fly." Hermione said with no effect, Charlotte and Harry flew into the air. "Idiots." Hermione muttered.

"What are you going to do now Draco? No Crabbe or Goyle up here to protect you now." Charlotte yelled.

That thought finally seemed to have occurred to Draco who dropped the Rememberall without thinking. In an instant Charlotte flew down seventy feet and caught it, she was about to soar down when Draco grabbed it from her hands. She flew after Draco and grabbed it from him. Draco pushed her and caused her to drop the ball. Draco fastly picked the Remeberall up from the air and threw it fifty feet. He then pushed Charlotte so far that most people, professionals included, would have fallen of and been severely injured, but not Charlotte. She grasped her broom and climbed back on. She glanced across the school to see that Harry had dove fifty feet to catch the Rememberall. _Less then I did, but wow he's good_. Charlotte thought to herself. Charlotte and Harry both flew down and dismounted their brooms to see why no one was cheering.

Professor McGonagall had been standing there, probably since Draco had taken the Rememberall.

"Harry Potter and Charlotte Black, come with me." McGonagall declared. Charlotte and Harry nodded, both began walking with McGonagall.

Charlotte looked around for Draco only to se him being pulled off by Professor Sprout, who had seen the entire thing. Had Charlotte not been in trouble, she would have burst out into laughter at the sight of Draco in trouble.

McGonagall didn't take the two to the Headmaster's office, instead she took them to the Potions' Classroom. McGonagall walked in.

"Professor Snape, I need to talk to Wood for a moment."

"About what?" Snape replied.

"About young Potter and Black here." McGonagall said.

Snape, who hadn't looked once at McGonagall now snapped his head around and for a second, only a second, he looked terrified. "Take Wood, but don't interupt any more of my classes." He sneered.

A young and familiar brown haired boy stepped up and walked out opf the classroom with McGonagall, Harry, and Charlotte.

"Harry, Charlotte, this is," McGonagall was broken off.

"Oliver Wood, fifth year Gryffindor, Quidditch Captain." Charlotte finished.

"Why, yes he is, now Wood. I have found you two new players." McGonagall said.

Oliver turned to McGonagall with a shocked face, "But, Professor, they're only first years."

"I know, but Charlotte here dove forty-"

"Seventy." Charlotte corrected her.

"Feet to catch a Rememberall and she was able to keep her balance on the broom after being shoved almost off, then some professionals, and Harry here, dove eighty," Once again McGonagall was cut off.

"Fifty." Charlotte once again corrected her.

"Feet to catch the Rememberall again."

"They did?" Oliver was bemused, he had yet to do so well, and kids, who he was four years their elder, had done so. "But, McGonagall, we only have one open spot, Seeker. There are two of them."

"Why yes, I was going to propose that Harry here be Seeker, and Charlotte here be Reserve Chaser. What do you think?"

"Well, if Charlotte dropped more feet, and she was able to keep her balance, and the fact that she knows more about Quidditch, shouldn't _she_ be on the first team and Harry on the Reserve?"

"Why, yes, maybe so, but wouldn't Harry do well as Seeker?"

"Yes he would, but also, as a chaser, James was a-" Oliver was cut off.

"Oh yes yes. Then it's settled, Harry, you're our Reserve Chaser, seeing as there are three Chasers, and only one other Reserve, it is very possible you will be playing. And Charlotte, be grateful, you just broke a school rule and disobeyed a teachers directions, you're the youngest Seeker in a century. Both of you be grateful, as I presume, Mr. Malfoy is serving detention for this incident. Oh, and we will be getting brooms for you today, some Nimbus 2000's would do well, so that is settled, and best not to brag too much, or whatever," McGonagall added as she sasw the three Gyrffindors roll their eyes," Good day Wood, get back to class." McGonagall said and gestured for Wood to go back into his classroom.

* * *

After class ended, the Gryffindors went back to the common room, Charlotte and Harry were able to join the group who was dieing to know what had happened. Neville had also come back from the Hospital Wing, so he too was curious.

Charlotte first explained to Neville what she and Harry did.

"YOU WHAT?" Neville shouted, "Charlotte, why would you do something _so_ stupid?"

"Because he mocked you, and you're my cousin." Charlotte said, she and Neville hugged.

Alexis tapped on Charlotte's shoulder, "Am I ruining a family moment?"

Charlotte laughed, "No, you're just making it more special." Everyone laughed.

"So, what punishment did you get? I heard Draco got detention." Dean asked.

A twinkle appeared in Charlotte's eye, "We'll tell you at the oppertuned moment. But for now lets get going to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Charlotte said, for once she was happy to go to class, because class was with the Slytherins.

* * *

The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was rather uneventful, well, more of rather uneducational. Charlotte and Alexis used a spell to trap Professor Quirrell in a box. Natually, Quirrell had no clue who pulled the prank, but he did assign the entire class a three foot long essay on what the class will be learning, and what they want to learn. Almost everyone was ready to chew out Charlotte and Alexis, but no one did. Thankfully for Charlotte, she would have been kicked off of Quidditch, but no one else knew that.

* * *

That night for dinner, Charlotte and Alexis walked arm in arm down to the Great Hall. Charlotte knew that she would be getting her broom either tonight or tomorrow. As she walked into the Great Hall she heard murmuring.

"Hey Charlotte." Harry nonchalantly said as Charlotte sat down.

"It's Cherry."

At that very moment, two owls came over to the Gryffindor table and dropped two brooms off on the table.

Draco, unaware of the brooms came over to see how badly his cousin had gotten in trouble. He was shocked to see the two broomsticks.

"What's with these?" He asked.

"Oh," Charlotte began while grinning, "Well, when you got in trouble for riding your broom, McGonagall put us on the Quidditch team, I'm the Seeker and Harry is the Reserve Chaser. And Draco I have to say, it is _all_ thanks to _you_." Charlotte grinned, Draco was furious.

With nothing to do, Draco merely walked away extremely angry and annoyed.

**

* * *

**


	14. A Flirter and A Fighter

**The Next Chapter, not much is going on but it is Halloween now or in the story at least...oh and I'm not sure if this is canonical or not, but the first Quidditch game will be after this, so they haven't played Quidditch, yet...**

The next five weeks flew by. Charlotte, Alexis, Fred, and George had been at a prank pique. They'd pranked everyone in the school, including themselves. It seemed that occasionally, groups would occur inside the group. Charlotte and Alexis, and Fred and George, were the two common groups. Once or twice, Alexis and Fred, and Charlotte and George had partnered up, and pranked each other. Even all of the teachers were pranked by the group. The four had recieved a second place in detentions, the only people having recieved more, had gone to school from 1970-1978, or so Alexis overheard. None of the kids had a clue who it was, but Fred and George had their guess. They believed that the group was the Marauders, which Charlotte thought very possible. Charlotte had realized one night that her uncle Sirius had gone to school during 1970-1978. She told Fred, George, and Alexis, they all considered that she should talk to him, of course, they all said to do it with caution seeing as he was in the wizard fortress prison of Azkaban. Charlotte agreed that in a while she would visit him and ask him, it was really hard for her to visit him. Last time she did, he began muttering about Harry Potter. Harry had been his downfall, Harry defeating You-Know-Who had been when he fell. Charlotte kept her distance but always looked to his rebellion from the family as guidance.

On Halloween, Alexis and Charlotte woke up with grins. Both turnd to their clocks and saw that they had slept in until 5:45 P.M. Luckily enought for the girls, classes had been canceled. Otherwise, they would have had their normal Thursday routine.

"Interesting night last night." Alexis said.

"Very interesting, I can't believe we didn't get in until 7:00 A.M., can you, Sprinkles?" Charlotte said, using Alexis' nickname, the girls had grown fond of the nicknames, and now most everyone was using their nicknames, including some Slytherins.

"Oh, well, I used to do it at home, so no biggie, and you Cherry?" Alexis asked.

"I'm good with it, but still shocked, I mean did you hear Fred and George last night?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, but I remember nothing." Alexis said. "What'd they say again.

"Oh, they just said that they want to create a new and improved Marauders' Map, or as they said, the Evaders' Map, cause you know, we evade stopping, and for all of the things we've done, we evade most punishments." Charlotte said.

"Oh, thats cool, but like, what would they change?" Alexis asked while changing into a fresh set of clothes featuring a gold T-shirt, a red sports jacket, and jeans. Charlotte mimicked her outfit, only switcing the shirt and jacket so the shirt is red and agold jacket.

"Nice outfit." They both laughed at each other.

The two girls ran down the staircase arm in arm, almost causing them to trip, and into the common room. They saw Mae, leaving, she was supporting a gold low-cut shirt, a red min-jacket, and a red mini-skirt.

"Mae, isn't eleven years old, a little young for wearing stuff like that." Charlotte asked gesturing to her outfit, Charlotte then noticed Mae was wearing make-up.

"Well, for your information, my birthday was ten days ago, you know October 21? So I'm twelve, and also, grow up. Be...serious." Mae said, knowing it would Charlotte, then left for the Great Hall.

"God I hate her." Charlotte whispered to Alexis.

Alexis giggled, "So do I."

As a part of their daily ritual, the two linked their arms and skipped down to the Great Hall together.

"HELLO HOGWARTS!" Charlotte yelled.

The entire Great Hall groaned, this was becoming a habit for Charlotte, she was the second most known kid in her year, Harry being the first. "HELLO CHARLOTTE." The kids from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff replied, the Slytherins just went back to their dinner.

Charlotte and Alexis, still linked, went and sat down, Charlotte with Ron on her left, and Alexis with Seamus on her right. Harry was across from Ron, Neville across from Charlotte, Dean across from Alexis, and Lavender across from Seamus. Parvati was at the Ravenclaw table with her sister.

"Where's Mae? I thought she was coming down here." Charlotte asked.

"She did." Neville said, pointing at the Hufflepuff table. "She's flirting with the third year Hufflepuffs."

"AND THEY'RE FLIRTING BACK?" Charlotte yelled, causing a great amount of the Gryffindor to stare at her and wonder about her sanity level.

"Apparently so." Neville shrugged, "Don't let her bother you, cause if you are noticibly bothered, she'll keep bothering you."

Charlotte decided that was best, she was going to tell Neville when something hit her. "Where's Hermione? She _never_ misses a feast."

"Pati Patil said she's been in the girls' bathroom since she saw Ron this morning, she's still upset over yesterday." Neville said.

Neville turned to Ron who had been signaling for him to stop talking, now Ron was trying to turn away from Charlotte, but he wasn't fast enough.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Charlotte demanded.

Ron didn't even bother trying to get her for language, he knew that he was in deep trouble.

Neville began to grin, "Oh, well after Charms class he was telling us that Hermione was a crazy know it all, and he mocked her for telling him how to pronounce 'Wingardium Leviosa' and he also said she was a nightmare and no wonder why she doesn't have any friends." Neville turned to a now wimpering Ron.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Charlotte yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Charlotte! Have you even met her?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and she has her flaws, as does EVERYONE." Charlotte yelled, staring straight at Ron.

"Oh, and what are my flaws?" Ron asked, unaware that he was going to get an answer.

"Lets see, your fear of spiders makes it hard to do anything, the way you mock everyone without thinking, the way you don't take school," Charlotte paused at the fact that she was about to say 'seriously' she shook it off her brain and went on, "literally, you act annoyingly, and of course, you act like you haven't done anything wrong!" Charlotte yelled and sat down.

Ron sat back down as well, he was too shocked to speak, he felt like crap.

"See, doesn't feel so good, huh? I bet you want to go cry like Hermione." Charlotte snapped at him.

Ron was about to comment back when Professor Quirrell came running in, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON," He yelled before fainting.

Everyone was in mass panic, yelling and worrying.

"SILENCE." Dumbledore calmly, yet loudly said, the Great Hall silenced. "WILL EVERYONE PLEASE NOT PANIC. Now, Prefects, take your classmates back up to your common room and teachers please stay here."

"Okay." Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Lavender instinctly said. Alexis was still thinking about what Quirrell and Dumbledore said, she was still 'processing' it, basically, she had no clue what was going on.

"GUYS." Only Ron, Neville, and Harry turned to her, "HERMIONE, she doesn't know about the troll, we have to go find her."

Alexis turned to Charlotte, "Okay, well, there is a chance she's in her dorm."

"Good point Alexis. Neville," Neville turned to Charlotte, "You and Alexis go to the dorms and check if she's there, stay there anyway, don't want you two in trouble. As for you Ronald Weasley, you're coming with me. Oh, Harry go with Neville and Alexis." Charlotte said, while holding Ron back from escape.

"No, I'm going with you two." Harry gallantly said.

"Fine." Charlotte said, she wasn't really in the mood to fight over _this_. "Let's go." She confidantly said, while leading them down the corridor and to the bathroom that Hermione was in, before entering the bathroom Charlotte noticed something, large, and dumdstruck, and slimy, and green, and gross.

"TROLL!" Charlotte found herself, Ron, and Harry screaming this.

"Let's go..." Ron said, attempting to walk off.

Charlotte grabbed his collar and pulled him back, "No you don't, you are the reason Hermione is a bathroom that a troll is heading to, so you can't run off. Do you see Harry or me running off? NO. You don't and quite frankly I don't know why, but you have to stay." Charlotte stated, not questioning if she was even getting a response.

The trio of friends ran into the girls bathroom, the troll was already inside, and so was Hermione...

**MUHAHAHAHA Bow down to my evilness, I will probably write the next chapter tonight and post it later, cause I am well evil...so I really hope you like it...oh and please review!**


	15. Of trolls, points, and threeheaded dogs

**And I'm back, sorry it has taken me soo long to update, I had writers block, which I am destroying with my awesome drabbles...okay back to the topic, sorry to those of you in suspense, thank you to my awesomest friend Shelby, and my awesome reivewers...**

**islay 12, Cheena, and Secret World**

**so I know, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (But I would like to own some of the characters...)...**

* * *

"HERMIONE! MOVE!" Harry yelled. 

No sooner did Hermione respond and move, did the troll use its six foot club to demolish the sink under which Hermione _had_ been hiding.

"What do we do?" Harry confusedly asked.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"WE RUN!" Ron said while making a run for the door.

Charlotte successfully and forcefully pulled him back, "No we don't, and you especially don't you idiot. This is your fault, so you are staying." Charlotte stated.

"Fine, but so help me God, if I get hurt-" Ron was cut off.

"If you get hurt then, I'll let you ride my broom." Charlotte said while ducking a blow from the troll.

"Your broom. That's it? Your broom?" Ron said while he jumped three feet to duck a blow.

"Yup, just my broom."

"Fi-" Ron began to deal, but he was cut off.

"HATE TO BREAK A FAMILY MOMENT, BUT I KINDA NEED SOME HELP!" Harry screamed, while Ron and Charlotte had been arguing, Harry had managed to get himself stuck, fighting on the troll's shoulders.

"Do something." Harry yelled.

"What?" Charlotte and Ron asked.

"Anything." Harry replied smacking the troll with his wand, his wand slid into the troll's right nostril.

"Ewww." Harry and Hermione said together, Charlotte and Ron found it quite fascinating.

"What do I do?" Ron asked. Seeing as Hermione couldn't get to her wand that was lying somewhere unknown on the floor of the bathroom, Harry's wand was up the troll's nose, and Charlotte had forgot hers, it was all up to Ron.

Charlotte once again shrugged her shoulders.

Hermione motioned her hands in a shifty form, she was motioning about using a wand, obviously to Ron, "Swish and flick." She said.

Ron, who had been able to comprehend what she had meant, pulled his wand from his back pocket and raised it to the chilling air.

_"Windgardium Leviosa."_

Ron said, and the troll's club was taken from its destructive hand, and was flying six feet in the air. No sooner did it began, it ended, the club smashed into the troll's head. Unluckily for Harry, he was still on the troll's shoulders.

"Cool." Ron said.

Charlotte was still blinking.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, running over to Harry.

Harry stumbled back onto his feet, "Yeah, I think I'm okay." He went back to the troll's head and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose.

"Ug, troll boogies." Ron commented.

Just then, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape walked in.

"What on earth happened?" McGonagall asked after seeing the troll.

Charlotte and Harry were in panic, Charlotte worse than Harry. What if they got kicked off of the Quidditch team?

"It was my fault," Ron said. Charlotte immediately turned her head to her cousin, she had barely credited for anything, ever, and he was doing this. "I guess all of the those years a ,bout hearing how perfect my brothers' lives were, I snapped. They were always do such cool stuff, and everyone was always so proud of them. So when I heard that there was a troll loose in the castle, I thought I would go and fight it, I thought it would be a piece of cake, and that everyone would find me as a hero. But I was wrong, if it hadn't been for Harry, Hermione, and especially Charlotte, I would be dead right now." Ron said, using a fake, but plausible look of shame.

McGonagall looked shocked, "Oh, well, Mr. Weasley, five points will be taken from your house for your poor lack of judgment. As for you, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Miss Black, consider yourselves lucky, not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale, and for that, I award you three, ten points each, for sheer dumb luck." McGonagall walked out of the room, Quirrell shortly followed, Snape was staring at the children.

Harry looked down at Snape and saw blood dripping from his knee, the robes Snape was wearing were also were torn, along with his pants. Harry nudged Charlotte and motioned to Snape. Charlotte's bright silver eyes grew larger and larger, she saw the cuts too. Snape turned and saw Charlotte and Harry staring at him, he immediately threw his robe over his knee and stormed out.

The group began heading for the common room, but took a wrong turn and were at the third floor corridor. In an instant, they heard something.

"It's Mrs. Norris." Charlotte said.

"Who?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at once.

"It's Filch's cat." Charlotte said.

"Run." Ron suggested.

Harry took suit and ran towards the door that held the crazy three-headed dog.

"No, not that door." Charlotte squealed.

"Then where do we go?" Ron asked.

"Fine, but only because Filch is coming." Charlotte gave in.

"The door is locked." Ron said in a panicked voice.

"Oh move over." Hermione said pushing Ron aside.

_"Alohomora."_

Sparks flew out of Hermione wand and unlocked the door. The four kids ran inside, only Charlotte knew what else was.

"Alohomora, where'd you learn that?" Ron asked.

"Standard Book of Spells, chapter six." Hermione nonchalantly responded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally turned around to see what Charlotte had been staring at the entire time.

"AHHH!" They all screamed, even Charlotte was frightened, it was bigger than she remembered.

They all ran out into the now empty corridor...

"What do you think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in there?" Ron asked.

"Did you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was a little bit busy looking at its three heads." Ron replied.

"Well...it was standing on a trap door, its guarding something." Hermione said.

"How do you notice this stuff?" Ron asked.

"It's not that hard Ronald, I noticed it the first time I was in there too." Charlotte said.

"Wait, you were in there before?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Alexis and I got lost our second day, and well yeah..." Charlotte said.

"Oh, well lets go back to the common room." Ron said.

"Okay." The other three replied.

Charlotte, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked towards the Gryffindor common room. They reached the portrait.

"Password?"

"Animus." Harry said. The portrait didn't move.

"I'm sorry dear boy, that's not the correct password.

"Yes it is." Harry argued.

"No, someone changed it earlier today, they were last to leave the common room."

"But, that isn't possible, Charlotte and Alexis were the last to leave the common room." Ron argued, he then realized what was going on, "CHARLOTTE CASSIOPEIA BLACK, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Charlotte giggled, "Alexis and I thought it would be funny to change the password before the prefects got the chance to, you see, it can only be change once a week. So Alexis and I changed it." Charlotte proudly said.

"To what exactly?" Hermione asked.

Charlotte turned to the portrait, "Alexis Spinnet and Charlotte Black are awesomely cool." She said. The portrait opened.

"CHARLOTTE! WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING?" Ron asked.

"It seemed funny at the time." Charlotte shrugged, she walked inside. The only people in the common room were Alexis, Neville, George, Fred, Alicia, and now Charlotte, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Nice password huh Charlotte?" George jokingly asked Charlotte, his hand around Alicia.

"Yup. So George, you and Alicia an _item_ now?" Charlotte joked in her preppiest voice.

"Why yes, we are." George said, recognizing Charlotte's sarcasm was merely to mock Mae and Mae's preppy ways.

"Ahhh, how sweet. So, how long do you think it'll take ol' Percy and Dumbledore to get in here and change the password?" Charlotte asked, grazing over George and Alicia's relationship to placate Ron.

"Oh, well, Charlotte, with the spell we gave you to use on it, they can't change it for a week. Although, I am a little disappointed that the password is centered around you and Alexis, I mean that's totally mean." George said.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry about that. Oh and I'm happy, you and Fred finally gave up finishing each other's sentences." Charlotte said.

"We-" Fred began.

"Didn't-" George continued.

"We." Fred finished.

Charlotte buried her head into her hands.

"Hey, Charlotte, want to explain more about the three-headed dog?" Ron asked, just now remembering it.

Fred, George, Alicia, and Neville all rapidly turned their heads, "WHAT??"

"Oh, well there is this three headed dog in this room in the third floor corridor, and well it's guarding something, it's on a trap door." Charlotte explained.

"What's it protecting?" Fred asked.

"I dunno?" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm going up to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled." Hermione said trampling up to her dorm.

"Thats wa-" Charlotte was cut off by the entire Gryffindor population plus some teachers entering.

"CHARLOTTE BLACK, ALEXIS SPINNET." McGonagall yelled.

"Yes." Both replied with mysterious grins.

"Who changed the password?"

"I did." Alexis fessed up, purposely leaving out Charlotte.

"Why?" McGonagall asked.

"Thought it's be funny, oh you can't change it by the way." Alexis said.

"I know, now Miss Spinnet, one weeks worth of detention for this, and you Miss Black, stop appearing where ever trouble does, people will start to think you are guilty." McGonagall said before leaving.

"Why'd you take the heat?" Charlotte asked.

"Quidditch." Alexis responded.

"Ohh..."

* * *

**Okay peoples, major humor in the next chappie, Neville, Ron, Harry, Charlotte and all of them talk about fluffy, and Charlotte gets revenge on Ron...so yeah...oh and I would love it if you reviewed. I need help with nicknames for the twins, and yes Charlotte and Alexis will go back to Cherry and Sprinkles...so if anyone has a good nickname idea for Fred and/or George, suggest it!!**

**Charlotte**


	16. Releasing Stress and Finishing Sentences

**Hey everybody, the girl who prefers to be known as Charlotte is back...hehe, sorry about the delay, I have been avidly writing drabbles, and yes they are posted if you want to read them...so yeah, this is a pretty short chapter, but I thought ending it where I ended it, would be a cool cliffhanger, oh and when I originally wrote this, there were a few more words at the end, but for a suspenseful point, I cut it out...oh, hahaha, I hope to write the next chapter soon, so yeah.**

**Cheena: Thanks a lot for your review, and well yes, Ron took the heat, but yes he did deserve it, but I thought I needed to have him do it, he is a Gryffindor after all, Where dwell the brave at heart.**

**Rachel Maggie Mae: Yes, I am going with James being a chaser, I do read the books, and if anyone else is wondering, there is a link to an interview that has the question in it, in my profile.**

**Chelsea: Hi, glad to see you're reading my fanfiction, oh and the names Double and Trouble are cool, they are definately cool, Shelby agrees with me on this...oh and you can suggest others if you have them...**

**MJC: Hi, glad to see you've been able to read it, and I could never forget you...hehe, glad you liked it, and I hope you do keep reading, and I will try to update more, but my drabbles have had me entrapped...**

**islay12: Yep, changing the password was cool, I just totally thought of it...hehe**

**Edward Cullen's girl: Thank you for reviewing, Thing 1 and Thing 2 are good names, I am still deciding though, I have made no final decisions yet...**

**Saying _all_ of that, I hope you like this chapter...**

* * *

Charlotte, Neville, Ron, and Harry went up to the boys' dormitories. George and Alicia were a little too busy to be bothered. Fred had a date with detention, he pulled a prank during McGonagall's class. Alexis was getting something from the girls' dormitories. So, the four walked into the dorm, no one else was yet in it, the professors were still getting all of the other students and explaining to them what and why the new password was.

Neville was the first to break the silence that had gathered in the room. "So, what is with this dog?" He asked.

Charlotte who was the calmest responded, "Oh, that whole thing about not going into the floor corridor is because they have a giant three headed dog in there." Charlotte responded.

Neville's jaw dropped.

At that moment, Alexis walked into the dorm, holding two pillows. "Here, take them, they're some sort of muggle pillow. They're very squishy, very fun. They help you release stress." Alexis said, she began squeezing the pillow, and punching, and a lot of other random stuff, she was releasing stress.

Charlotte looked at her as though she were crazy, "No it doesn't." She said, she threw it next to where she was sitting on the floor.

"So, there's a dog in there?" Neville said, finally able to create words.

"Yep, not that scary though." Charlotte replied.

"Oh yes it is, and it's Charlotte's fault we met it, if she hadn't made us find Hermione, we'd have never found it." Ron said.

"Well, if you'd have never upset Hermione we'd have never had to go there in the first place." Charlotte spat back.

"Well, have you met Her-" Ron was cut off by Charlotte taking her pillow that Alexis gave her and smacking him with it.

Charlotte smiled at Alexis, "You're right Alexis, it does release stress."

Alexis smiled.

Charlotte and Alexis decided to leave the boys' dorm after a while. It was midnight. As the two girls were walking down the staircase, they felt hands grab them and pull them into a corner.

Alexis had no clue who was holding her, but Charlotte had no doubt. "George, let me go." She insisted.

"Fine." George said releasing Charlotte, Fred followed suit and released Alexis. Alexis seemed to frown as she was let go.

"What do you two want?" Charlotte asked.

"A lot of things," Fred began.

"But there is," George went on.

"Only so much you," Fred.

"You two can do." George finished,

"Okay, A. What can we do? B. STOP FINISHING EACH OTHERS' SENTENCES! It's creepy." Charlotte said.

George, Fred, and Alexis all just stared at Charlotte.

"Sorry." She said.

"Oh, and Fred and I have decided to do something." George said.

"And pray tell what would that be?" Charlotte asked.

"We want to, with you guys as well, well, we want to," Fred was at a loss of words.

"You guys want to what?" Charlotte said.

* * *

**Pretty short I know, but I just found stopping there to be perfect, oh and I hope you liked my humor, "You're right Alexis, it does release stress." Hehehe, hope you review...**

**Charlotte**


	17. Double and Trouble

**Okay, I'm sorry for the suspense I had you through...oh and my friend Shelby says that _she_ already knew what was going to happen, but that may be due to the fact that she is helping me write this...never mind. Oh and well, I have another cliffhanger here, but I couldn't resist, oh and yes, this is another long chapter, but deal with it. Oh and to those of you telling me that I need to put this through spell-check, I am doing so, but don't get on to me about my author notes, I have them created here, on fanfiction...teehee, oh and I wrote an epilogue to Year 1 (this story only covers Year 1, but it is a series that I am doing, so I will follow her) and I created and epilogue to the _entire_ story...but I'm not posting it...hehe.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, you've helped me...oh and I have already chosen the twin's nicknames. At first, before I asked for suggestions, I called them the terrible twins, but decided they need single nicknames...so I gave them their nicknames.**

**Oh, I have a trailer for this, if any of you are interested in it, I will post a link on my profile, and if the link is not there, then just go to youtube and search for 'The Adventures of Charlotte Black: The Legacy' If you do watch it, please do not mock me for my choices on character, I made the trailer in a matter of three hours...yeah...oh, better get on with it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind, my writing, and anything that you don't recognize...**

* * *

"Animangi." Fred said.

"Excuse me. What?" Charlotte snapped back.

"We want, or should I say, are going to become Animangi, you two game?" George said.

"Yes." Alexis said.

Charlotte turned her head to Alexis, "You sure?" She asked.

Alexis nodded, "Yup." She said.

"I'm game." Charlotte said.

"Wicked, okay now. We have to get the ingredients for the potion, no sweat, when we have our next Hogsmeade weekend, we'll grab the stuff. Oh and then you have to learn a spell to do it, but we'll get to that when the time gets closer. Oh and it takes a month and half for the potion to brew...got any ideas on where we're going to brew it?" Fred said.

Charlotte and Alexis smiled, "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Where?" The two boys said in perfect, twin like unison.

"It's a girl's bathroom, no one ever goes in there because of this ghost haunting it, her name is Myrtle." Charlotte explained.

"Okay, so the game is set. Meet you two in two weeks, when Fred and I have the ingredients." George said.

"Okay." The two girls said before beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Oh," Fred began; "It isn't fair how you two have nicknames, and we don't" He pointed out.

"Oh, well, how 'bout Thing 1 and Thing 2." Alexis suggested.

"I like it, any suggestions Charlotte?" George said.

Charlotte shrugged, "Double and Trouble is all that comes to my mind." She nonchalantly said.

"Perfect." The twins muttered in unison.

"So which one of you is Double, and which one of you is Trouble?" Alexis asked.

"Double." George said.

"Trouble." Fred said.

"Okay, goodnight." Charlotte said pulling Alexis down the stairs.

Charlotte and Alexis walked in and noticed that Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender were sleeping, yet Mae was absent from the room.

"Where do suppose she is?" Alexis is.

"Enjoying herself in some third year Hufflepuff's room." Charlotte said.

Alexis burst out in laughter.

Charlotte picked up her white and blonde cat, Sunara Twist, "Hey, have you seen Lunashia Specka?" She asked.

"No, haven't seen her in a while in fact...wonder where she is." Alexis replied.

"With our luck, she's probably hanging with Mrs. Norris." Charlotte said.

"With our luck…" Alexis said.

In an instant, Sunara Twist jumped out of Charlotte's hands, and started to walk away. She paused however and waited for Charlotte and Alexis to follow her.

"Cherry, should we follow her?" Alexis asked.

"Why not Sprinkles?" Charlotte said.

The two began following Sunara Twist down the stairs, through the common room, out of the portrait, and through the hallways. As Charlotte and Alexis got closer to Sunara, she saw that there were two other cats, a black and silver cat that was Lunashia Specka, and the furry Mrs. Norris.

"What do you hear?" Charlotte and Alexis heard Filch say to Mrs. Norris.

"What do we do?" Alexis asked.

Charlotte shrugged but quickly decided that they needed to move. She smacked her head against a tapestry in frustration, but instead of hitting her head, she fell through the tapestry.

"Cherry?" Alexis said.

"Sprinkles, get in here, fast, Filch is probably coming." Charlotte said.

Alexis walked through the tapestry and into the secret passageway.

"Wow this place is so cool." She exclaimed.

Charlotte put her hand over Alexis' mouth, "Don't talk, Filch will find us, and then we'll be in major trouble." Charlotte whispered into Alexis' ear.

It took almost an hour for Charlotte to be sure that Filch was gone. "Okay, let's go down the passage and see where it takes us." She told Alexis.

"Shouldn't we wait for morning, or get Double and Trouble?" Alexis asked.

"No, Sprinkles, this is a major opportunity, and when one like this comes along, you grasp the opportunity and are grateful that you can." Charlotte said.

"Okay, but I wonder where it leads to…" Alexis said.

Charlotte and Alexis walked through the passageway and made their way into the end of the passageway, and the beginning of another escapade.

* * *

**Okay, yes _another_ cliffhanger...hehe, oh, ad try guessing where it goes...try it, I want to see if any of you know it...oh and no, my friend Shelby hasn't been told about this yet, so she doesn't know...yea...well hope you review...**

**Charlotte**


	18. The Mirror of Erised

**Okay, here we go..._another_ short chapter, I'm sorry, but there was really nothing much more for me to write in this chapter...**

**Questions that you may have asked yourself before reading this chapter: Where are Charlotte and Alexis? Do you ever find out where Mae was? Does Charlotte get her cats back? Do I ever bring up Charlotte's knowledge of Spanish again? Does Charlotte have any knowledge of other languages? Why is it that Charlotte treats Ron and Neville differently? Do I add more humor about Alexis? Does Charlotte know that Scabbers is Pettigrew?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter (she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice)...I only had _one_ reviewer, so I dedicate this chapter to my lone reviewer:**

**_islay12_**

**So there, do you want your name to be nice and shiny like islay12's??? Well then review!!**

**Disclaimer: If owned Harry Potter, I would not currently be sitting in a cramped bedroom wondering what to eat...would I???**

* * *

Alexis and Charlotte walked into a room where the passage broke off. In the room sat only a mirror.

"Do you think we should tell Double and Trouble about this?" Alexis asked.

"Of course." Charlotte said.

Charlotte and Alexis walked over to mirror, both were entrapped by the inscription:

_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

"Do you suppose it's Latin?" Alexis asked.

"No, it's not Latin...it's backwards." Charlotte said.

"Huh, oh, but what does it say? I'm too lazy to think."

Charlotte laughed, "It says," She paused, she had to read it, yet it took her only a matter of seconds, "I show not your face but your heart's desire." She said.

Alexis, who had already been looking in the mirror responded, "Holy crap! It shows our hearts greatest desire." She said.

"What does it show for you then?" Charlotte asked Alexis.

"I'm not wanting to tell you." Alexis said.

"Okay." Charlotte said, "Let me look inside the Mirror of Erised." Charlotte said.

Alexis giggled, "Cute name."

"Thanks." Charlotte replied.

Charlotte turned to the mirror and immediately forgot where she was, who she was with, and what she was doing. She saw her father, Regulus Black, her mother, Eleanor Black (Originally she was a Prewett), her uncle, Sirius Black, her friends, Alexis, Harry, Neville, George, Fred, Ron, and herself staring back at herself. She couldn't believe it, her biggest wish, her greatest desire was to have her family back together, yet somehow it showed no sign of Scarlett. She looked back at Ron and noticed something about him was different, yet she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly, then she fathomed it. For some odd reason, Ron didn't have Scabbers. She saw Neville, he was more confident in himself; his posture alone could note this. Everyone was happy, everyone was alive, and everyone was peaceful.

Charlotte was soon too drawn in to it, she was addicted, she couldn't get out of the mirror's dream.

"Cherry...Cherry...CHERRY!" Alexis yelled.

Charlotte was suddenly snapped out of her dream, "What?" She snapped.

"I was trying to get you out of there, it isn't to good of a thing to ponder on what isn't true." Alexis said.

"Wow, thanks for the advice, it sounds very much like a sage." Charlotte said.

"Thank you." Alexis replied. "What did you see?"

"My family, my friends, Neville more confident in himself, all of us were happy, my parents were alive, my uncle wasn't in Azkaban, oh and oddly enough, Ron didn't have Scabbers." Charlotte said.

"Wonder why Ron didn't have Scabbers..."

"What did you see?" Charlotte asked.

Alexis looked down at her shoes, "I saw my family, Alicia and I were in Gryffindor uniforms on the house team...we were both chasers, my dad wasn't working so much, my little brother was alive, and so was my mum."

"You had a little brother?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes. His name was Albus, we called him Al, mum named him after Dumbledore, he had light brown hair, it was in the exact medium of Alicia's and mine. He had perfect blue eyes, just like mine, he died when I was eight, he was seven." Alexis finished.

"That's horrible. So you miss him?"

Alexis nodded.

"I wish I knew what that was like, Scarlett and I-"Charlotte was cut off.

"Were never friends." Alexis finished.

Charlotte shook her head, "No, we were friends, then we turned eight, she began to learn about the Dark Arts. She wanted revenge on me, I took this locket that she said was hers, it had an 'S' on it. It was green and pretty, I can't open it, but I took it as my eighth birthday present, and Scarlett took an owl." Charlotte said.

"Oh that's sad, I could never stand being in a fight like that with a sibling." Alexis said.

"Yeah, but I've grown used to it, Scarlett and I are only bonded by our blood, we haven't had a civil conversation in years, she is nothing more than a Death Eater." Charlotte said.

"Don't say that about your sister. She isn't a Death Eater...yet." Alexis said.

"Oh but she is. Technically, both of us are." Charlotte pulled up her left sleeve to reveal the skull and snake upon her arm, "We've had them ever since our "Auntie" Bella gave them to us when we were thirteen months old, she was trying to ensure our future. She's in Azkaban now...but yes, Scarlett is truly a Death Eater, and mark my words, when Voldemort," Alexis flinched at the word, yet Charlotte showed no fear of it, "Returns, Scarlett will be among the first to join him." Charlotte said.

"Oh, that's sad, she's only eleven, and she's already sold herself to the Dark Lord...or rather she will." Alexis said.

"'Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it anymore, lets get going." Charlotte said pulling Alexis into the passageway.

The two, before leaving, said only one thing, "erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." And away they went.

* * *

**Okay, sos there, some questions were answered, some were created, some weren't even mentioned MUHAHAHAHA, I've made you think now...haven't I??? Tell me in the reivew I'm sure you were going to submit, if you think in the next chapter I should include just _where_ Mae was...also, I have to answer this, no. Charlotte is in no awareness that Pettigrew is Scabber...yet...hehe, hope you liked the chapter...oh and if you hadn't noticed, Alexis and her siblings have a pattern going on...review and tell me what the pattern is, and I'll let you pick something that happens...hehe, hope you review!!**

**Charlotte**


	19. Old Rivalries and Stories

**Hola, I'm back hehehe, okay now this is a short chapter (but I _did_ edit it and make it longer...) okay now in this chapter I will answer the shocking question of just _where_ Mae is...hehe, Mae is now a bad character (and you can tell from my previous chapters, that she wasn't supposed to be, she was supposed to be Charlotte's bff, then I added Alexis (on behalf of my friend Shelby)...) well yeah...oh and to any of you wondering why Ron and Harry didn't go with Charlotte and Alexis to the mirror, its because in the book, Harry finds it during Christmas break when he was his invisibility cloak, and the setting time is around Halloween now so yeah...oh and if anyone is wondering...the animangi thing comes back...but not yet...this chapter is pre-Quidditch and the next chapter will be Quidditch, then I'm having a chapter of the kids in their classes (a little humor) then the animangi thing (if it goes as planned...) oh and if anyone has good ideas for humor in this or a cute little plot detail...tell me, I like hearing other people's ideas!! Oh and due to a review from LadyRiddle, and a review from larsbars08, I have recently been going through my fanfiction and editing the chapters...so far I have only done 1 and 3, but if you see any problems in the story...please tell me, and if it _is_ a problem then I want to change it...but yeah, I soon will be reposting a lot of chapters...hehe. Oh and I will tell everyone this: I am _not_ changing Charlotte's and Scarletts birthdays...their birthdays are future plot and humor and yeah...oh and I am looking for someone to help we with a better title for my story (The Adventures of Charlotte Black: The Legacy is a little boring, but it is better than the original title The Adventures of Charlotte Black: Year 1...I have little creativity here...hehe yeah) so any suggestions would be good.**

**Okay, I now have to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

**_islay12 (my very loyal reviewer)_**

**_Chelsea (annonymous reviewer)_**

**_(I add these two in here for the fact that they reviewed after my last update)_**

**_LadyRiddle (Who gave me good constructive criticism detailing reasons for faults)_**

**_larsbars08 (constructive criticism)_**

**Okay, I'm rambling on quite a lot...oh and like I said:**

**-Give Some Constructive Criticism (my other chapters need work)**

**-Any humor ideas/little plot details (ie. Peverell twins and the story of the Peverell brothers is one I already have)**

**-Help with a new title**

**If you could help me with any of those, I would greatly appreciate it!!**

**Okay...here we go on with the story...**

**_Disclaimer: Joanne Rowling owns all characters except my non canonical ones (I wonder if that means I own her since she is one of my characters...must think...maybe I could own Harry Potter with this logic (while I decide on my logic...read the chapter!))_**

* * *

Charlotte and Alexis awoke the next day to an almost empty room, the only other occupant was Mae.

"Hi guys." She sweetly said.

Charlotte suddenly forgot everything she and Mae had done, all the rivalries, all the fights, all the lies...Mae was acting pure human today, and she couldn't shove it away. "Hey Mae, you okay?" Charlotte asked, she had noticed Mae's plae-white tearstained face.

"Yeah, it's just," Mae broke off, she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Last night, I was, I was, I was," Mae stammered.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

'I got caught, I was in a," Mae was cut off.

"THIRD YEAR HUFFLEPUFF'S ROOM ENJOYING YOURSELF!" Alexis excitedly yelped.

"No, Seamus and I were caught snogging in a broom closet...where'd you get the third year Hufflepuff idea?" Mae asked looking at Alexis.

Charlotte was waving her hands in a gesture that shrieked 'NO', however, Alexis didn't seem to see.

" Charlotte."

Mae turned to Charlotte, "You've been starting rumors about me. It's no wonder that we could never be friends, you're such a bitch." Mae said.

"Oh yeah, well you're just a slut!" Charlotte said with no regrets.

Mae was at a loss of words it, telling them what she had, was only the best argument against a twelve year old girl accused as a slut. Mae immediately stormed out of the room.

Alexis turned to Charlotte, "Did I say something?" Alexis innocently asked.

"Well, it probably would've turned out better if you hadn't told her I was spreading rumors about her, but I don't really care. It'd been nice to be her friend, I was trying to be, if you couldn't tell, but she is a little too mean, so whatever." Charlotte said.

"Cool. So the mirror last night, fun huh? Guess you know my secret…my little brother." Alexis said.

"As you know mine." Charlotte said pulling up her pajama sleeve to reveal the faded skull and snake. "We trust each other; we can trust each other with this knowledge. Hey, I'm wondering, how'd your brother die?" Charlotte asked.

Alexis' eyes immediately turned from the vibrancy of sky blue to the sadness of ocean blue. "Well, he and my mum died at the same time, we were playing around in mum's potions lab, she was incredible at potions, and well, Al was playing in some more dangerous things, and mom saw that, and she went to stop him, and well, I'm not sure what happened next. I was watching even, Alicia too, all of a sudden, a bunch of smoke came from where Al and mum were, we don't know what happened, but they were dead when we got to them. Sad isn't it?" Alexis said.

"Incredibly sad." Charlotte agreed. "So, do you want to be the person to tell Ron, Harry, and all of them where Mae was, or should I?" Charlotte said.

"Let's both tell!" Alexis said.

The two walked down to the common room and told the boys what had happened. Ron was shocked, Neville sad (_'I guess he liked Mae'_ Charlotte thought to herself), Harry uninterested, Dean extremely interested, and of course, Seamus was about ready to smack Cherry and Sprinkles. In fact, Seamus tried, but the girls were too fast.

"Cherry and Sprinkles once again evade!" They shouted before running out the door and down to the kitchens that they were fond of.

That is how Charlotte and Alexis finished their day, in the kitchens, eating and talking.

* * *

The next day, Charlotte and Alexis prepared for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match of Quidditch. Charlotte got dressed in her uniform three hours early, and Alexis, with Charlotte's assistance, changed her blue highlights to gold and maroon.

Alexis dressed herself in a gold polo accompanied by red Capri's, she put a red and gold dotted headband in her hair and was finished. Charlotte pulled her hair back into a black sparkled headband that fit her Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and away the two went.

With, now, thirty minutes to get down to the pitch, Charlotte and Alexis were hurrying. On the way, they bumped into two team mates.

"Hey Double. Hey Trouble." Charlotte said. "We found a secret passageway last night, we would've gotten you two, but you seize any opportunity you can."

"We know, seizing the moment...very good strategy, but you'll have to show us after Quidditch. Let's get down to Quidditch!" Fred said.

"Quidditch." They all said while beginning to head down to the pitch.

* * *

**Okay...so how was it?? I hope you review and I'm sorry for my mega huge Author's note up there...oh another thing I'm not sure if I mentioned...I've pulled a J.K. Rowling...I have already written my Year 1 epilogue and my _entire_ story epilogue...hehe, so some things are planned out!! Oh well...hope you review!**

**Charlotte**


	20. Wins, Hopes, and Hospitals

**Okay...not much time has lapsed since my last update...so I've only had one review, from Chelsea...but that's probably cause I updated not too long ago...okay, I updated ch 3, just so you all know...oh and this is the Quidditch chapter (shocker) yeah...I wrote it all in a matter of hours soo yeah...oh and I hope you all liked the Mae/Seamus thing, they'll become a pairing of mine...hehe...okay so I hope you like!**

**_Disclaimer: I am still not holding any rights to the Harry Potter characters, but I do own my mind and my writing!_**

* * *

Charlotte, Fred, George, Oliver, Alicia, and the two other chasers, Angelina, and Katie mounted their brooms and flew to the sky. As they flew, Charlotte heard the soft cries of the Slytherins booing being overridden by the three other houses. As the Slytherins came flying out, the cheers from Slytherin were cut off by the roaring booing being called from the three houses that were sticking together for this match. Charlotte mentally laughed at the Slytherins loosing this whole thing of cheers, but forgot it as Madam Hooch began talking.

"Now I want a nice clean game...out of _all_ of you." Madam Hooch warned the two teams.

Looking around, she could tell that only the Gryffindors took this seriously; this could be told by the Slytherins rolling their eyes.

Madam Hooch released the snitch. It circled around the Slytherin seeker's head, the boy did absolutely nothing. The snitch then went over to Charlotte and circled her head, her reflexes caused her to unwillingly follow the snitch with her eyes and head. The bludgers were released next, Charlotte could see with her peripheral vision that Fred and George were eyeing the bludgers, she knew that they used them unfairly, or without compassion, was how they worded it, they were pretty harsh, not that it mattered.

Next, Madam Hooch took out the Quaffle, "Let the game begin." She shouted as she threw the Quaffle into the air.

Angelina quickly snatched the Quaffle and darted to the rings. She shot the Quaffle and made ten points.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Charlotte could hear Lee Jordan, a fellow Gryffindor, and friend of the twins, shouting, he was the game announcer.

Charlotte high-fived Angelina as Angelina came her way in the air.

Charlotte decided that it would be better if she soared higher so she would have a better chance of seeing the snitch, she did so.

As Charlotte looked down, she saw Gryffindor score three more goals.

_'Forty to zip, can't wait to mock Scarlett for this.'_ Charlotte thought to herself.

As the game went on...the score tallied up. At one point in the game, it was Gryffindor eighty, Slytherin forty...Gryffindor was still winning, but if Slytherin caught the snitch, they'd lose. Charlotte watched as Fred took the beaters bat and smacked a bludger at a Slytherin chaser, it missed.

Charlotte just sat up there, waiting for the snitch to appear, she continued watching the game. She watched as a Slytherin beater slammed a bludger at Alicia, it Alicia square in the chest and her and her broom were sent straight to the ground. Charlotte watched as Alexis squealed in displeasure at the sight of her unconscious sister.

Charlotte looked around and saw another bludger go straight for Wood. It him and he, too, fainted to the ground. The Gryffindor team was now defenseless and were missing some offense, Charlotte knew that she would have to catch the snitch to win. As Charlotte looked around for the snitch, she saw Katie being knocked off of her broom.

"Ten Points To Slytherin, those cheating buffoons." Lee Jordan said in response to the Slytherins scoring a Quaffle.

"Lee, you can't refer to them that way." Everyone could hear McGonagall reprimanding Lee over the intercom.

"But..." Lee fought.

"Don't." McGonagall warned.

Lee stopped after that, but Charlotte could tell when he had to hold himself back.

As Charlotte looked for the snitch, the points that Slytherin held blew up. Slytherin had one hundred and seventy points, and Gryffindor had ninety. Fred and George were smacking bludgers fiercely at every Slytherin player they could, which blocked a few goals. Angelina was the only chaser left, she was having difficulties and Charlotte felt bad for her.

Just as Fred and George smacked a bludger at a Slytherin chaser, Charlotte saw something gold fly past her head. The Snitch.

Charlotte dove towards the blur of gold that was trying to leave sight. This action was not missed.

"IT SEEMS AS THOUGH CHARLOTTE BLACK, THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER HAS CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH. MAYBE GRYFFINDOR WILL GET SOME JUSTICE AFTER ALL." Lee was saying over the intercom, but after looking at McGonagall, he added, "NOT THAT THEY HAVEN'T HAD ANY." The next part of Lee's voice was mumbling, but Charlotte guessed it was him muttering about stupid Slytherins, but she didn't care.

All Charlotte cared about was the snitch, the gold blur that was trying to escape her. The Slytherin seeker had now caught on, he too was chasing after the snitch. He was catching up with Charlotte. Fred and George saw this and smacked a bludger at him, unfortunately, he dove out of the way and it smacked Charlotte. Luckily enough, as Charlotte fell off her broom and twenty feet down to the ground, she seemed to have been close enough to snitch, for as she looked up to the sky from the ground she fell to, she felt something in her hands. She opened her hands and saw the snitch, she held it up high.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Charlotte and the rest of the Gryffindor team were supposed to be celebrating, but instead, they went to the hospital wing.

The entire team sat in the hospital wing, Fred and George for moral support, Angelina because she wanted to be there for her friends and a bludger had hit her arm. Katie was wandering back into consciousness. Oliver had woken up just before Charlotte snatched the snitch and was being healed on his left arm and right leg. Charlotte had a black eye, a broken bone in her arm, a bruised leg and a sore back.

"Cherry, I'm sorry we smacked you with a bludger." Fred apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to, and without being knocked off of my broom, I wouldn't have had the ability to turn and catch the snitch...so it's all good." Charlotte said.

"Okay, thanks." Fred said.

The two turned to see George and Alexis sitting next to Alicia's hospital bed, she was still unconscious.

Charotte walked over to Alexis, "It'll be okay."

"I hope so." Alexis replied.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it?? I'm curious to know, and I would love feedback...yeah...gotta go!**

**Charlotte**


	21. Six Weeks

_Our doubts are traitors and make us loose the good we might often win, by fearing to attempt._

_-Jane Addams_

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I'm back with a nice long chapter, it is somewhere in the top three of longest chapters in my story...hehe yeah, okay, this chapter has a lot to do with classes, but yeah, Alicia is in this chapter, oh and has _anyone_ found the similarity in Alicia's, Alexis', and the little brother Albus' names?? It isn't that hard, so just try it!! And my old offer still stands, you get to tell me a scene that I sould include (within reason) so just guess!! Hehe, sorry I'm a little weird today. Okay so, I've been writing this chapter for two or three days, but I finally finished it, and sorry about the ending, it was a little hard to write, oh and to anyone wondering, I am adding some of the lesser characters into this, I will mention them, so yeah...oh and I've updated (or I will once I'm done typing this) chapters 1, 3, and 5 and am planning to post them, or I've already posted 3, but I will repost 1 and 5, sorry about reposting alot, but I find mistakes and they drive me insane...hehe. Okay, I think this is officially, my longest chapter...hehe, so anyway, hope you like!**

**This chapter goes out to all who have reviewed since my last update:**

**_islay12_**

**_Leopardstar_**

**_Chelsea_**

**Without nice reviews I probably wouldn't update, so yeah...thanks for the reviews...**

**And on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am no closer to owning Harry Potter, but I do own my OCs so yeah!! But no, I do not own J.K. Rowling even though she is one of my OCs...**

* * *

The next day, Alexis and Charlotte woke up, got dressed, and rushed down to the hospital wing. As they rushed in, they found Alicia; she was drifting in and out of consciousness, but was recovering. It was a little hard for Charlotte to see Alexis look the way she did, it was horrible, Alexis was on the brink of tears, but her pride was keeping it in. 

"It'll be okay." Charlotte comfortingly assured Alexis.

"I hope so, I couldn't bear to see another sibling die, it's too hard, I'm only eleven." Alexis pouted.

"Trust me, everything will work out, I promise."

"How can you promise me anything? You can't do anything about it can you." Alexis snapped back.

"I can promise you because I know everything will be okay, trust me. You're my best friend, trust me." Charlotte said.

Alexis looked at Charlotte. "Okay, I guess I can trust you. Sorry about snapping at you." She apologized.

Charlotte smiled, "its okay, not like you meant to." She said while smiling.

Alexis smiled, "I guess it will be all right." Alexis put her hand in Alicia's, and Alicia's hand moved a little bit, as thought to comfort Alexis. Alexis turned to Charlotte, "I guess you're right, she will be okay." Alexis said.

The two stayed in the hospital wing for a while. They missed breakfast and would have missed their first class had Madam Pomfrey not scolded them for being in the hospital wing so close to class.

The two hurried down the hall and down to the dungeons and into Potions. They made right before the class started and sat down in their normal seats in the back left. The two pulled out their books and quills and waited for class to start. They hadn't dared to prank Snape, they had in the beginning of the year, Snape had been ever so convinced that Harry and Charlotte had pulled the prank, so he made them sit through three detentions, making them miss Quidditch practice.

Snape was passing back essays, Charlotte was nervous.

"Now class, just because school isn't new anymore doesn't mean you can slack off. You need to work hard to get top grades, if you don't, then I can assure you that in a few years when you want to take my OWL and NEWT classes, you won't be able to. I am sad to say that only four students performed well on this essay. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Miss," Snape paused for a moment as though he was unwilling to say the name, "Miss Black, and," Once again Snape did not want to say the name but forced himself to do so. "Mr. Potter." He said handing back everyone's parchment.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I want to know, did you pay someone to do your work?" Snape accused Harry.

"No." Harry innocently said.

"Well you must have, your paper was done well, and you haven't been able to do well in my class yet, why now?"

"I worked hard on that paper, I didn't steal it." Harry fought back.

Snape was about to remark back on Harry, but Alexis beat him to anything.

Alexis looked down at her paper; she raised her hand, "Professor Snape." She called.

Snape looked extremely annoyed, "What?" He asked.

"How do you spell Alexis?" She asked.

Snape turned to her and looked at her as though she were stupid. "Why are you asking me such a stupid question?" He asked.

"Well, I spell my name A-L-E-X-I-S." She said.

"So?" Snape said.

The class was getting bored, Harry looked down at his paper and his eyes widened.

"Well," Alexis began, "On this paper, Alexis is spelled H-A-R-R-Y." She said.

The entire class, Charlotte including, burst into laughter. Charlotte, however, laughed for a different reason. Charlotte knew that Alexis was not being sarcastic or smart with Professor Snape, she was just being a blonde.

"SILENCE." Professor Snape said. "NOW THE NEXT PERSON TO LAUGH OR TALK WILL BE SEEING A LOT OF DETENTIONS!" He yelled.

No one dared speak, everyone rightly feared Snape.

Snape went over to Alexis, grabbed the paper she had received and switched it with Harry's. "Well, well Mr. Potter, it looks as though you're back to your normal self in my class." Snape snickered.

Charlotte poked Alexis and whispered, "What'd Harry get?" Charlotte silently asked.

"A six out of ten possible points. My paper got a ten out of ten." She whispered back.

"Mine too." Charlotte said.

The two hadn't been quiet enough, "MISS BLACK, MISS SPINNET! DETENTION!" Professor Snape yelled at the two, neither girl seemed to mind.

The class droned on and was let out; their homework was a ten inch essay on bezoars and their purposes.

* * *

The next class that day was Transfiguration. The grouping for that class was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Charlotte and Alexis walked in and sat in the front next the Lillian and Eralynna Peverell who had told the two that they preferred the names Lily and Era. The two had soft brown hair that wavered down to their back. They both had spring green eyes and were in matching Hufflepuff uniforms that day.

Professor McGonagall was in her cat form, as the last students entered the classroom, she switched back to human form.

"Today class, we will be learning about how to change a toothpick into a tea cup." McGonagall said.

"Now, everyone take a toothpick." McGonagall instructed. everyone did so. "Now, after me, try this spell, one-two-three _vasabeo_." The toothpick changed into a tea cup. "Now naturally, this spell will turn anything into a tea cup, but we will only use it on these toothpicks. Understood." She stated while staring straight at the children.

"Yes." The class responded.

"Now, considering the level of this spell, I am giving you the rest of the class to work on this, if you finish, you may work on other homework. If anyone is wondering why I am being nice, it turns out that Slytherin has been docked thirty points." McGonagall said.

The entire class erupted into cheers.

"Yes, yes, exciting, but get to your work." McGonagall said.

Within a minute, the entire class was working in groups. Lily, Era, Alexis, and Charlotte were one group. Another was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The next was Lavender, Seamus, Mae, and Dean. Hannah, Susan, Ernie, and Justin, were a group of Hufflepuffs working together. Wayne, Megan, and Albert, more Hufflepuffs, grouped together. That left Neville, Parvati, and Warren by themselves.

Charlotte got up and walked over to the miserable three who were sitting near each other. "You three want to work with us?" She asked.

Neville nodded, and Parvati shook her head.

Warren looked excited, "Sure." He responded.

Charlotte, Neville, and Warren walked over to the table that Alexis, Era, and Lily were sitting at. "I brought Neville and Warren." Charlotte said.

The three girls smiled at Warren and Neville, they were kind to both of the boys.

Charlotte decided to try the spell first, "_Vasabeo_." The spell worked and the toothpick was now a shiny gold tea cup. "Alexis, want to try?" Charlotte asked.

"No, with my luck, I'd turn one of you into a tea cup, then I'd start drinking out of you, you know, like drinking tea upside down and all of that stuff." Alexis said.

Neville, Warren, Era, and Lily stared at Alexis.

"She meant to say that she would probably turn us into a tea cup, and then have to drink tea upside down." Charlotte explained.

"Huh?" Lily said.

"The more you think, the harder it is to understand." Charlotte advised them.

"Okay." The group replied.

"Someone else try it." Charlotte demanded.

"_Vasabeo_." Warren said, where his toothpick was, a shiny silver tea cup stood.

"Cool." Neville said,

"_Vasabeo_." Era said, she too now had a tea cup, hers was yellow.

"_Vasabeo_." Lily tried; she had a spring green tea cup.

"Come on, Neville, Alexis, you two _have_ to try it." Charlotte said.

Neville sucked up the bravery within him, "_Vasabeo_." The toothpick turned into a blue tea cup.

"Okay, now I feel left out." Alexis pouted.

"You won't if you just try it." Charlotte persuaded.

"Fine." Alexis said. "_Vasabeo_." A red tea cup was in front of Alexis.

"You did it!" Charlotte exclaimed.

The six looked around the room to see that only Albert and Seamus had gotten it as well.

"Wonder why we all got it, and barely anyone else did." Lily said.

Charlotte pondered for a moment. "Confidence." She said.

"That makes sense." Warren said. "My brother Cedric told me that certain spells can only be cast by someone who is confident they can do it, which makes them so much harder. We all saw Charlotte and the others before us do it, so it was easy. Now, if Charlotte hadn't done it, we may not have been able to, but she was. You don't doubt yourself, do you Charlotte?" Warren asked.

"Our doubts are traitors and make us loose the good we might often win, by fearing to attempt. Jane Addams." Charlotte said.

"How'd you know that?" Warren asked.

Charlotte looked at him, "I'm a Black, you just know these things. If we didn't know these things, people would start to see the Blackness of our hearts." Charlotte joked.

They all laughed, it was then that Charlotte realized that the entire group was pureblooded. Her sister was conspiring with Half-Bloods, and she was friends with a group of pure-bloods. In a sad way, she was rebelling with no effect, quite ironic.

"Cherry, whatcha thinking about?" Alexis asked Charlotte who had gazed off into a thought.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the irony in my life." She responded.

"And what irony would that be?" Warren asked.

"Oh, the fact that I am rebelling from my family's "pure" ways and my sister is joining them. Yet, I am currently with a group of pure-bloods and she half-bloods." Charlotte explained.

"Oh yeah, ironic, so you don't care about blood purity?" Warren asked.

"If I did would I be friends with Mae, scratch that, would I be friends with Dean, or Harry, or Hermione? Would I? Oh and Mae and I aren't friends cause well, we don't get along." Charlotte said.

"I know why you and Mae don't get along; she's mean to you and Alexis and she is a little sluty." Era said.

"Yeah, she is." Charlotte said. "We were friends, on the first night at Hogwarts, you know she snuck out and got detention that night. She also was caught snogging in a broom closet with Seamus." Charlotte was telling Era.

Era was a major gossip queen, so she was intently listening, "She was?" She grinned. "Wait till some of the others hear about this, unless you don't want me to tell anyone." Era sadly said.

"Go for it." Charlotte said.

"YES!" Era exclaimed causing everyone to look at the six.

McGonagall looked at them. "EXCELLENT. Look here, all six of them were able to do this. Thirty points to Hufflepuff and thirty points to Gryffindor for such splendid handy work." She said.

Charlotte and Alexis smiled.

* * *

The next class was A History of Magic. Hermione refused to sit next to Ron. Charlotte and Alexis walked into the class that they once again shared with Hufflepuffs. Charlotte and Alexis sat by Warren, Lily, and Era. Neville turned and sat with Hermione, who had been protecting Neville. Ron and Harry sat next to Seamus and Dean. Mae was somewhere else, and quite frankly, Charlotte didn't care.

Binns began to drone on and on. Everyone in the class except Charlotte, Hermione, and Warren were falling asleep. Hermione was avidly taking noted, Warren was casually taking notes, and Charlotte had hexed her quill to take notes for her.

Warren was trying to pay attention, he was able to, but it was hard, as he was taking notes, he felt his quill swiftly write, his hand was no longer writing. He turned to see a smirking Charlotte.

"Simple hex, it makes your quill take notes for you, on the plus side, they're always better notes." She said.

Warren shrugged, he didn't really have any argument to back him up, and quite honestly, he didn't care about this, he got notes and didn't have to listen to boring Binns. "So, where'd you learn the curse?" He asked Charlotte.

"That's for me to know, and you not to know." She smiled.

"Okay, as long as you're willing to do it to my quill every History of Magic class, cause there is no way I could go back to paying attention." He said while sticking his hand out for her to shake.

She stuck her hand and received the shake. "It's a deal. I hex your quill, you talk to me." She said.

"Deal." Warren said.

The class went by exceedingly well for Charlotte and Warren, the two talked the entire time about Quidditch, both were avid fans and players, well Warren didn't play on a house team, but he loved playing at home.

* * *

As the class ended, Charlotte woke Alexis up and the two went to go find Alicia in the hospital wing. Warren decided to join the two and visit Alicia as well. The three walked down to the hospital wing and went by Alicia's bed.

Alicia was now awake, she was very weak, but she was awake.

Madam Pomfrey came over to Alexis. "Your sister is much bruised and has a broken arm and a fractured wrist, quite lucky she came to me, I healed it at once, but she is still sore from it all. She also can't play Quidditch for another six weeks-" Madam Pomfrey was cut off by Charlotte.

"SIX WEEKS! But we have a Quidditch game in three weeks, Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor, what are we supposed to do without a player?" Charlotte asked.

"Find a replacement." Madam Pomfrey commanded. "For Miss Bell as well, Katie can not play either, both girls need time to rest, they can resume playing in six weeks." Madam Pomfrey said before walking over to another bed to help someone who had gotten a smack by the Whomping Willow.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you like it, now I have to say that the Gryffindor Quidditch team only has one reserve chaser and that is Harry, so in my next chapter, or it should be next, there will be a replacement, I already picked out the replacement so try guessing!!**

**Oh, I did spell check!!**

**Okay, now in this chapter, as you can see, I added the Hufflepuffs in a lot, that is because I really liked the characters I added in there, like Era (the gossip queen), Lily (the sweet and smart girl), Warren (boy who should be popular but isn't...yet, he will be in my story a lot more...) oh and well, I hope you liked my humor like Alexis talking about drinking tea upside down (my friend Shelby's idea) and the whole 'How do you spell Alexis? Thing' (Once again, Shelby's idea) oh and if anyone is wondering, I did not get the quote Charlotte said about the more you think the harder it is to understand from anywhere, I thought of it myself, but if someone else has said it, I don't know. Oh and with the Jane Addams quote, I needed a doubting quote so I found this website and found the perfect quote...yeah! But it totally fits with the sequence doesn't it??? Yeah, well I'm rambling so, gotta go, bye.**

**--Charlotte--**


	22. The Replacements

**Okay, don't get too excited, this chapter is the shortest chapter I have...I felt bad about not writing in a while. I have my other fanfiction '100 Magical Moments' and I started a new one called 'The New Marauders' and well yeah...oh I also restarted school, so well, yeah, it takes away time...hehe. I have to say though, I did create a Sprinkles icon. I hae been surfing Potterpuffs lately, and I thought I could use the Luna one, so I did, I edited it...and well yeah, there's a link to the icon on my page...i plan on doing some more characters for my fanfiction, but I have to say, I do not draw the characters, I edit them...hehe. Oh and I have to say something...Alexis' favorite colors are blue and purple...Charlotte's are undecided until I make her icon, give me ideas for her colors (and don't just give me red and gold and say 'Gryffindor colors...duh' cause I well yeah...) Give me ideas for my characters (especially OCs) for colors for icons...hehe**

**islay12- I think the Peverell line is extinct, but not in my fanfiction, and besides, one descendant probably kept it, just cause Harry's family didn't, doesn't mean others didn't. But yes, good observation!**

**Chelsea- Thanks for the liking of Alexis' comic style...I enjoy making the comedic jokes...**

**Edward Cullen's Girl- Thank you for being the first person to get the name thing +It was they all started with Al...for those of you who didn't know+ thanks for your review as well...I love reviews.**

**MJC- Glad to see you're reading this again, yeah, and the whole six weeks does suck, but I will tell you this, there will be a game on the last day of those six weeks, oh and thinking back to previous chapters, what happens after six weeks as well??**

**Okay, gotta get on...**

**Disclaimer: It's Harry Potter's world, we all have to deal, we also have to realize that J.K. Rowling writes Harry Potter's world, so deal...**

* * *

"SIX WEEKS!" Oliver Wood exclaimed.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Six weeks. So we need two replacements, Harry is a give in." Charlotte said.

Harry stood up from his seat in the red and gold bespeckled Gryffindor common room. "I really love the fact that I have a say in this." Harry sarcastically remarked.

"It's nice to know you do, because you have no choice. After almost everyone getting injured in the last game, there are only a few people who want to play." Charlotte said.

Wood looked at her. "Who?" He asked.

"Well, there is only a few kids, and they're all first year. Ron wants to play." Charlotte said.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, nothing if you don't mind someone who can't get their broom to come to them, let alone ride it. Ron may be good in a few years, but certainly not now." Charlotte said.

Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement.

"Who else?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Mae Haas applied." Charlotte said.

"Does she even know how to play Quidditch?" Oliver asked.

"No. She likes to fly, she won't understand it. I mean, we had a problem training Harry, but, his family skills kicked in, Mae is all muggle, she won't do well for right now." Charlotte said.

"Okay, scratch that...who else?" Oliver asked.

"Well, there is only one other person that would play for a reserve spot after these conditions." Charlotte said.

"Who?" Oliver, Angelina, Katie (who was in the room, with a sore back, she was in pain, and shouldn't play), and Harry asked.

Fred and George smiled, they knew who.

"Alexis." Charlotte said. "She has Alicia as an older sibling. When we took our second flying lesson, she was able to fly moderately, and she is our only choice." Charlotte said.

Oliver knew that he had no choice, Alexis was best for the choice. "Fine." He said, putting his hands up in the air, he left the room.

George, Fred, Charlotte, and Alexis, who had been hiding behind a door, were all smiling; all of the Evaders would be playing Quidditch in three weeks...

* * *

**Sorry about the size...I really am, I don't like posting this short, but alas, I felt neglectful, so yeah... hoppe you review...and remember icons!**

**--Cherry--**


	23. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**Sorry about the long wait, school is mega evil. Cant write a long author's note, but I have to say that I couldn't get this speel checked, but I hope you like and hope you review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT.**

**Oh, I dedicate this chapter to islay12, who made me happy enough to write this chapter.**

* * *

The next three weeks slid by with a breeze. Charlotte and Warren continued to slack off during History of Magic, Alexis continued to take forever to process things, and Ron didn't stop being annoying. All of these topics scurried through Charlotte's mind as she prepared for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match. It had been a little weird for Charlotte and Alexis to hang out with Warren, Era, and Lily, but the three said that it was just a game, win or lose, they were still friends. Charlotte liked that, she didn't have to act like she did when she visited family. When she visited the Weasleys, she played the role of the perfect girl to get on their good side. When at the Longbottoms, she acted kindly and polite to be on Augusta Longbottom's good list. When she dreadfully visited the Malfoy Manner because of her sister, she played the role that her sister did, only in a more polite tone. Narcissa always noticed that, she said Scarlett was a mini Bella (Bellatrix) and Charlotte a mini Narcissa, or really, a mini version of her father. Charlotte loved that. In a way, because of those kinds of things, even though Charlotte hated the Malfoys and dreaded them, she still viewed Narcissa nicely, even though she wouldn't admit it. This alone, was the only reason she continued going to the Malfoys after her eighth birthday. She and Scarlett weren't civil, and never had recovered, so there was no point in coming over, yet she came to see Narcissa. It was weird for Charlotte, she had lived or visited all of her father's cousins and her mother's siblings, but never had she lived with her father.

Charlotte continued to think all of this as she headed down to the Quidditch pitch. She was clad in her maroon and gold uniform and had given herself gold highlights for team spirit. Alexis found Charlotte.

"Hey Cherry." She said. Charlotte looked at Alexis and found her in the identical uniform; Charlotte was still adjusting to this. Alexis did however; change her highlights to red and gold.

"Sup Sprinkles?" She asked.

"Not much. Hope I do well today." She said.

"Me too, I'm a little nervous, I keep having this feeling that I'm going to maim someone." Alexis said.

Charlotte laughed a little, Alexis was too paranoid. "You'll do fine Sprinkles." She assured her friend. "Besides, you got Katie and Harry to help you as Chaser. Oliver won't let anything in so nothing to worry there. I'm not much help with you, but Fred and George can smack a bludger in the direction of anyone who dares to mess with Sprinkles." Charlotte said.

Alexis giggled. "You think they would?" She asked.

"I definitely think they would. If being your friend isn't enough motivation, the fact that I could whoop their asses in a duel sure would be a good motivation." Charlotte said.

Alexis giggled. "Okay then, my confidence is building, I'm gonna play." She said.

"Not like you had a choice." Charlotte muttered under her breath.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing." Charlotte said.

"Okay." Alexis replied.

--v--

Charlotte and Alexis got to the Quidditch field just in time to hear Oliver's _incredible_ speech.

"Now everyone remember, we _will_ crush the Hufflepuffs. They aren't as well trained as we are, they aren't as skilled as we are, they aren't as dedicated as we are, and, they don't sport the wonderful Nimbus 2000 like Charlotte does." Oliver said. "OKAY1 Are we gonna go out there and do our best?"

"YES!" The other players shouted.

"ARE WE GONNA WIN?"

"YES!"

"THEN LET'S GO OUT THERE!"

That was all it took, the entire Gryffindor team was pumped, so they prepared to fly out, and then they were called. They all flew into the air and sat at their positions, Charlotte, like always, above the rest.

"Now I want a nice, _clean_ game out of all you." She said with little enthusiasm, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were the two houses that got along the most.

The players snickered at Madam Hooch's warning, they all knew that there was no point…or so they thought…

Madam Hooch released the snitch and it flew high to Charlotte and circled her face. Faster than anyone else ever could have, she followed it, turning her head rapidly to keep following it. The snitch then went over to the Hufflepuff Seeker, whose name had escaped her mind. She looked at the Seeker, and he looked familiar.

"Cedric." She muttered under her breath. It was Cedric Diggory, Warren's older brother, _how could she forget?_ It had actually shocked her that Warren was so nice to Alexis and herself knowing this. Even with his brother on the opposing team, he was still cheering for Charlotte and Alexis (and Hufflepuff).

Charlotte quickly forgot everything as she saw the bludgers release and Madam Hooch shoot the Quaffle into the air.

"And the game begins!" Charlotte can hear Lee Jordan's voice narrating the events.

Charlotte looked around for the snitch, but the only gold she saw was the gold in the Gryffindor stands, fans for the Gryffindor side.

Charlotte looked down at the game going on and saw that Alexis was making a fine substitute for Alicia. Some things that Alicia could master, Alexis couldn't do, but Alexis made up for it in her own ways. Only two minutes had elapsed since that start of the game, yet Alexis had scored a Quaffle already.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Charlotte heard Lee scream in excitement over the stadium. "Looks like Alexis Spinnet is making a nice replacement to her sister, Alicia, who was brutally attacked by Slytherins and not allowed to play." Lee said.

Charlotte knew, like others, that it was only time before McGonagall, for some odd reason, came over to reprimand Lee, so Charlotte sat for a split second and listened.

"LEE, YOU CAN'T SAY THOSE KINDS OF THINGS!" Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard reverberating throughout the arena.

"What things?" Lee smoothly said.

"There is absolutely _no_ allowed of commenting _all_ Slytherins as evil." McGonagall said for show only, she hated _all_ Slytherins deep down.

"Whatever." Lee shrugged so he could go back to fast-paced, and exciting game.

The Hufflepuff beater smacked a bludger straight for Alexis, who was in control of the Quaffle and extremely close to scoring another ten points.

"Oi!" Charlotte yelled at Fred and George who were close to hitting a bludger at Cedric.

"WHAT?" They asked fastly.

She pointed to Alexis and in a second, Fred smacked a bludger at the Hufflepuff beater. Luckily, the beater fell into the bludger and Alexis scored another points.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR." Lee shouted. "AND WHAT AN EXCELLENT PLAY?" Lee said.

McGonagall sighed, it was better than anything she would get from lee, there was no point in getting on to him.

"YES." Charlotte shouted. She flew over to Fred and George, Alexis soon followed.

"Good play guys, but Fred, why didn't you just smack the bludger with the other bludger?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, but it worked out." Fred said. "Oh, Charlotte, get looking for the snitch, I think I saw Diggory eyeing it." Fred said.

"No he didn't." Charlotte with the confidence of a true Gryffindor. "Warren told me while we were talking during History of Magic that Cedric when he sees the actual snitch, will be very obvious and look around to see the other Seeker and see if the other Seeker has caught sight of it." Charlotte said.

"Well, anyways, Alexis needs to get out there before someone else scores." Fred said.

"TEN POINTS TO-" Lee's voice was cut off in the Evader's ears by Fred.

"SEE, LOOK WHAT JUST HAPPENED." Fred yelled in his friend's ears.

Charlotte began laughing. "Okay, Alexis should get out there, but," Charlotte pointed to the Chaser that had actually scored. "Harry just scored ten points for _Gryffindor_. Or do you just have a problem with someone other than Alexis scoring?" Charlotte said before flying high up to see if she could catch sight of the snitch.

Charlotte couldn't see the snitch, but she did see Alexis and Harry working well together. _'They're overpowering our other Chasers. Alicia and Katie may have some competition next year.'_ Charlotte thought as Harry, after Alexis passed him the Quaffle, scored ten points to Gryffindor.

"AND ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR." Charlotte could hear Lee's voice shouting over the intercom, giddy with joy. "AND THAT IS FOURTY TO ZERO, GRYFFINDOR IN FAVOR. WHAT A GREAT GAME…I MEAN, WHAT AN INTERESTING GAME?" Lee said after seeing Professor McGonagall's withering stare.

"Yes." Charlotte said, she was happy, Hufflepuff had yet to score on Gryffindor, which was pretty good. As she was thinking, Charlotte saw a gleam of gold swish past her head, she darted for it.

All of the players and people in the audience paused; Charlotte was riding faster than anyone they had seen at a student level, incredibly fast for an eleven year old.

Cedric was the only one who dared to move, he darted after Charlotte and wasn't fast enough, Charlotte had the snitch balled up in her hand.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS."

* * *

**Please review.**

**--Cherry--**


	24. The After Party

**Okay...here I am posting another chapter so soon...I just sat down and it came. Now this chapter_ was_ supposed to be longer, but as I was writing, I decided to stop...cause it is also a little dramatical...hehe, is that even a word? Anyway...if anyone is wondering _why_ islay12 inspired me to write the last chapter, well, I was kind of bummed, so I was looking through profiles and I saw my usename on islay12's profile...which made me pretty happy...hehe, anyway...yeah...this chapter is _right_ after the last chapter, oh and if I am putting in too many Quidditch games, deal with it (in the words od Taylor from Kid Nation, which _is_ a rocking show) okay, this is an alternate universe story...so yeah...hehe, oh well, I take my time to write these chapters, so you could take much less time than I do writing, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter...or the line I just used.**

* * *

Charlotte and the rest of the Gryffindor team were celebrating in the Gryffindor common room; they had just successfully won their game against the team of Hufflepuff. This was major for the team, they had now won two games against Hufflepuff, three against Ravenclaw, and one for Slytherin, and they were a shoe in for the Quidditch House Cup.

For Charlotte, it was an extremely big battle, she had snatched the snitch very fast for a Quidditch game, _and_ she was flying faster than many professional Quidditch players. This was also a big game for Alexis; she was now a shoe in for the next year Quidditch team, _and_ a substitute for _any_ missing players. Alicia was actually scared that Alexis would steal her spot the next year, Charlotte found it funny.

"TO CHERRY!" The occupants, or basically, all of Gryffindor house, said to Charlotte, who everyone now was calling 'Cherry.'

"AND SPRINKLES." Charlotte added in respect for Alexis's incredible playing skills.

"TO SPRINKLES." The Gryffindors said before popping open non-alcoholic drinks.

Charlotte and Alexis walked to a non-occupied corner.

"Great game Sprinkles." Charlotte said.

"Thanks, I was just doing what Alicia would've done." Alexis shrugged.

"Even Alicia would agree with me here, those playing skills were very high above Alicia." Charlotte said.

"Not really, but okay." Alexis said before rejoining the party with Charlotte.

"Hey Cherry." Fred said walking up to his cousin who he was two years her elder.

Charlotte looked at Fred as thought her were empty. "Fred." She said realizing it. "Where's George?" She asked, it was very unusual for the twins to be separated.

"I really don't think I'm qualified to answer that." Fred said. Fred then gave off a smirk. "But I do believe that is qualified to tell you." Fred said pointing at two thirteen year olds snogging. Charlotte recognized George immediately, his Weasley red hair gave his identity away, but Charlotte couldn't identify the girl, and then she did.

Charlotte's eyes grew big. "Alicia?" She asked.

Fred nodded his head. "Not much of a shocker though…I mean they have been dating for a while now. I just wish I had a girlfriend." Fred said.

"Too bad." Charlotte said, mocking her cousin.

Alexis shrugged, not saying anything.

"Hey Sprinkles." Charlotte prodded her friend in the arm. Two hours had elapsed since they had seen George and Alicia snogging.

Alexis spun around to her friend fast. "What?" She asked.

"Is that?" Charlotte asked.

"No…it couldn't be." Alexis replied.

* * *

**Okay...so what is it? Try guessing, I will be amused to see what you guys guess in the reviews you're going to give me...hehe, so I hope you liked the chapter...and yes, I am George/Alicia shipper even outside my own fanfic...hehe, oh and with rcent news, I can stand Dumbledore being gay, I can stand Hagrid not marrying Madam Maxine, but _I CAN NOT_ stand Neville and Hannah marrying...it doesn't make sense (I'm a Neville/Luna shipper all the way) so yeah...hehe, sorry that was bugging me...hope you review (it truly makes my day and helps me write).**

**--Cherry--**

**P.S. I have gotten people who I tell my story about to mention that Lily and Era...Lily being like Harry's mom...okay people, THAT WAS NOT DONE ON PURPOSE I am writing an _original_ story, not a fanfic, but a story and the main characters in that are called Eralynna Fae and Lillian Mae and well...I call the Era and Lily (or Lily Mae and Lyna Fae...but I didn't want those on this so yeah...) so yea, please DO NOT point that out to me.**


	25. A Game

**Author's Note(/Apology):** Okay people, I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. School has been lengthy, I've been lazy, Halloween came and went, my friend Chelsea and I have been fighting, my friend Sarah and I have been fighting, and I've been reading other fics. So I'm basically sorry for not posting sooner. I have started a new fic though(nothing to do with this one though) I'm beginning the second chapter now, it's about the Next Generation...yeah...

I have to thank all of my reviewers from the last chapter:

**Chelsea **(On a personal note Chelsea, try not coming over to talk to me _every_ day.)

**islay12 **(You totally rock in my books, you review everything I post!)

**DA-DADA.Witch** (Thankd for reviewing!)

I have to say that absolutely no one got what happened (but you all made some guesses that may have been better than what I actually put in this chapter) Oh and I forgot to add earlier, I've also been sick lately, and I got spacers (DON'T LET ANYONE FOOL YOU, BRACES AND SPACERS SUCK!) sorry 'bout my rant there, but I have problems eating right now...so yeah...hope you like!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my O.C.'s, so maybe, since JK is an OC of mine, I might own Harry Potter, let me think about my logic here, while I think about my logic, read the next chapter!

* * *

**A Game...**

* * *

"Frederick Michael Weasley!" Charlotte yelled.

Fred turned to his cousin and shoved a bottle into her hands, "shh." He said.

Charlotte was infuriated, so she threw the bottle on the floor and it smashed, Charlotte could smell it instantly. "Fred what the hell were you thinking? My god, bringing booze into a party that has eleven year olds. For god sake, you're thirteen!" Charlotte shrieked. Normally, Charlotte wasn't a goody two shoes, but something about this just made her mad.

Fred smiled at her with a drunken smile. "I don't know, felt like it." Fred said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned to Alexis. "Come on Sprinkles; let's get all of the first years up to the boys' dorm, not girls because that's too much of a hassle." Charlotte said.

Alexis nodded. "I'll get Hermione, Lavender, Mae, and Dean. You get all of the rest, Charlotte." Alexis said before turning to get everyone.

Charlotte mentally thought for a minute. '_Okay, I have to get Parvati, Seamus –that doesn't sound too fun-, Ron –Ahhh; how this isn't fun sounding-, Neville, and Harry._' Charlotte thought and went to get them.

Charlotte found Neville and Parvati hiding under a table. "Come on guys, Sprinkles and I have a non-alcoholic plan!" Charlotte joked and Neville and Parvati got up and followed her. "Any idea where Seamus, Ron, or Harry are?" She asked.

Neville shook his head.

Parvati nodded. "Seamus told me he was going up to his dorm, he, ironically, doesn't like booze." Parvati said. "Oh, and Harry and Ron, last time I knew, were over talking with Alicia." Parvati said.

Charlotte nodded and looked around for Alicia; it didn't take her long, since Alicia was so tall. No kidding, standing next to Alicia and talking with her was Harry and Ron.

Charlotte walked up to them. "Come on guys, you're coming with us. Since the party got drunk, Sprinkles and I decided to round up all of us first years." Charlotte said.

Ron looked Charlotte square in the eye with all the courage he held. "Make us."

This caused Harry and Alicia, who both knew that for once, Charlotte held the right choice, to roll their eyes.

Charlotte mentally giggled. She then returned her cousin with a withering stare that could have rivaled her family's.

"Arg." Ron announced triumph. "Fine, but only because Alicia was telling us we should probably leave anyway." Ron said before turning to follow his cousin, Harry closely behind him.

Charlotte led her fellow classmates up the boys' staircase and into the dorm. Sitting there, like she thought, was Seamus.

"Hey Seamus, how long you been up here?" Charlotte asked.

"Since the game ended, I don't like parties like those, there always is alcohol, which is why, I'm guessing, you all came up here." Seamus said.

"Yup. Alexis is coming soon, but she had to get Mae, who probably likes alcohol, no offense." Charlotte said.

Seamus stared at her. "Charlotte, why would I take offense to that?" Seamus asked. "Mae and I broke up three days ago." Seamus said.

"Oh, awkward." Charlotte said looking at her shoes.

Dean shrugged his shoulder and pulled out his Potions essay.

Ron, Harry, and Neville sat down on their own beds. Ron began to look through his Chocolate Frog cards, Harry began to flip through the pages of _Hogwarts: __A__ History_, and Neville began to work his way through a Transfiguration essay.

Charlotte and Parvati looked at each other. Parvati finally got up enough courage and sat down next to Seamus and began talking with him. Charlotte sighed with defeat. She walked over to Ron and sat next to him, she began looking through his card collection as he did.

It took a few minutes for Alexis to arrive, but when she did, Charlotte could tell why. Hermione had accidently had a sip of the booze, and one sip, Charlotte could tell, was one too any for Hermione.

"Is she drunk?" Charlotte asked walking over towards Alexis.

Mae, who was standing behind Alexis, shook her head. "Nah, she's just pretty pissed off." Mae said.

Charlotte laughed a bit. "Aaah."

Dean looked around and saw what there was, which turned out to be nothing. "Guys, what are going to do now?" Dean asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "We're Gryffindors, not Ravenclaws; we don't think that far ahead." Charlotte said.

Dean looked at her. "Did you even think?" He asked.

Charlotte shook her head.

"So what should we do now?" Dean asked.

"Well," Mae said in a devilish tone, "we could play a game."

"Like what?" Alexis asked.

Mae smirked. "Truth or Dare." She suggested.

Charlotte shook her head. "I've played it before. It isn't too fun with only like ten people." She said.

Mae smirked once more. "Well, we could get some of the kids from the other houses." She said.

Neville looked at Mae. "Smart idea, but who's going through the alcoholic party?" He asked.

Mae's smirked widened. "Charlotte." Charlotte's face spread with horror. "She is the only one who acted calmly."

Charlotte thought that there was nothing else to do; she knew everything would get worse if she resisted. "Fine, but just for the record, I'm doing this on my own account."

* * *

**Author's Note (Part II):** Okay, I hope you liked. I'm adding in the truth and dare part for fun, but it will be more interesting with some of the other kids there!! In your reviews, try telling me some good truths and dares...hehe. Oh, and I finally broke up Mae and Seamus!! WOOHOO, all of that eleven year old dating stuff is getting to me, but I have to warn you that the next chapter has some slight eleven year old romance stuff happening (although, Mae is twelve...) hehe, oh and there is going to be a mtach against Slytherin before the six weeks are up (I have my reasons)...hehe, yeah...hope you review!

--Cherry--


	26. What everyone was talking about

**Author's Note:** I'm back!! Hehehe, thank you to all of those of you who reviewed, to those of you who didn't, well, you should. Anyway, I used one request that I could remember for this chapter (which since I wrote I realized that this story is truly rated T, don't worry, not too much, but yeah...) I forgot the rest as I was writing...oh and I added a new character (or a few) to Charlotte's year. I'm pretty sure I added Eloise Midgen in a while ago, but I just added a character named Logan Hawlee in, I wanted each houose to have eleven students, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor all achieved that by a girl, so I added Logan, he is a muggleborn child, but he was a child of two squibs...so yeah...hehe, I really hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own this or the line I just used...

* * *

**What everyone was talking about...**

* * *

Charlotte walked up a flight of stairs on the fourth staircase; this was where the Hufflepuff common room was. She looked around and noticed three figures walking towards the common room. As she saw them more, she could tell who they were: Lily, Era, and Warren.

"LILY! ERA! WARREN!" Charlotte yelled at them.

Warren turned around slowly, whereas Lily and Era turned around in their perfect twin like unison. "What?" They all asked at once.

"Well, all of the first year Gryffindors are playing truth or dare. Mae wanted more kids to play with; she says it's more fun. Do you guys want to play with us?" Charlotte asked.

Era fervently nodded, this shocked none of the three, and Era _was_ the gossip queen. Lily paused before answering; she looked at Warren who shrugged his shoulders. "We're in." Lily said referring to her and Warren.

Charlotte looked at them again, smiling. "Yeah!" She exclaimed. "Mae wants more though, you all know her, she's stubborn, I was wondering if you guys could let me into the Hufflepuff common room and we'll get more kids-first years only-." Charlotte said.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier and the more gossip." Era said causing Lily to bury her head into her pale hands.

Warren shook his head. "Let's get in and get the rest of us before we get caught." Warren said before speaking the password to a statue. The wall behind the statue began moving and made a stop halfway in, creating a new passageway. Warren, Lily, and Era stepped into the passageway and Charlotte followed them.

As Charlotte stepped further in the passageway she realized that it was actually a yellow and black room-the Hufflepuff common room-.

"Up here." Era commanded as she led her way through a hallway to their left, Warren followed them. Charlotte looked at the doors bordering the hallway; above each of them was a set of two or three names. Charlotte saw one saying Eloise, Eralynna, and Lillian, next to that door was one that had three names above it: Hannah, Susan, and Megan.

Lily went to pull open the door to the room before Charlotte began talking. "Wait, you guys have a shared hallway of dorms, no splitting of girls and boys?" Charlotte asked.

The three Hufflepuffs nodded their heads. "You guys don't?" Lily asked.

Charlotte began shaking her head and giving off an expression that looked as though it were obvious. "Gryffindor boys –without certain brained help- aren't even allowed up the girl's staircase." Charlotte said.

"Figures." Lily said.

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, Helga Hufflepuff was the trusting founder; she was also the peace bringing founder. Godric was the brave founder who could bring together forces at an instant, cause a stir. Rowena was the smart founder; she was actually a lot like what Hermione is like. And well, Salazar, he was a quite founder, until he hit the muggleborn problem. But what I'm trying to say is that Helga Hufflepuff was a trusting founder, she trusted her students enough to allow them access into the other rooms." Lily explained.

"Cool." Charlotte said as Lily turned the door knob and entered a yellow and black room.

"Hey Megan, Hannah, Susan, and Eloise, want to play truth or dare with some of the other first years?" Lily asked.

Hannah and Susan nodded. Megan thought for a second then nodded. Eloise looked at Lily. "Sure, but I got to write my Potions essay sometime tonight." Eloise said.

Warren chuckled to himself with a thought. "Have Charlotte hex your quill to write for you." He suggested.

Eloise's face brightened up. "Charlotte, could you?" She asked.

Charlotte pulled out her wand that she luckily remembered. She whispered a spell at the paper that Eloise was writing on and an essay appeared. "That easier?" She asked.

Eloise nodded. "Let's go." She said.

Charlotte got the Hufflepuff boys, who asked if they could immediately go to Gryffindor Tower.

Charlotte paused. "First we're getting Ravenclaw kids." She said.

Era smiled sheepishly. "Let's get Slytherins too." She suggested.

All of the kids looked at Era. "Why?"

"It'll be more fun." Era said.

"That is true." Charlotte said as the group left for the Ravenclaw common room.

--v--

Charlotte found her way to the Ravenclaw common room. She found outside a knocker asking for a question. 'Which came first: the phoenix or the ash?' Charlotte didn't know, so she looked around and found a Ravenclaw girl walking past the corridor.

"Hey! Can you help me?" She asked the girl.

The girl turned around, her black hair fluttering with her. "How?" She asked.

"We were wondering if we could get in to ask the first year Ravenclaws a question." Charlotte said.

"We?" The girl asked.

Charlotte gestured to the rest of the group. "We." She said.

The girl looked at the Hufflepuffs, she pointed to Warren. "You're Cedric's little brother, aren't you?" She asked.

"If I am, will you let us in?" He asked.

"Sure." The girl said. "A circle has no beginning." She said the knocker, it immediately opened. "Make sure to tell your brother that Cho Chang helped you out." The girl said before walking off.

"Wow, your brother is popular." Charlotte observed.

Warren nodded. He then looked to his housemates. "Lily, Era, you two come with us, all of you, wait here, the Ravenclaws may not like an ambush." Warren said.

Lily, Era, Charlotte, and Warren walked into the Ravenclaw common room. It was blue and bronze and looked peaceful.

"Lily, Era, go get the girls, Warren and I will go get the boys." Charlotte said as she and Warren walked up a staircase marked 'Boys'.

Charlotte followed Warren up the staircase and into the boys' dorm.

"Hey guys." She said as she nonchalantly walked in. "The Gryffindors are playing truth or dare and we were wondering if you wanted to play." Charlotte said.

The boys looked at her. "Sure, we got nothing better to do." Kevin said from his bed. Anthony, Michael, Terry, and Stephen nodded in response.

"Let's go." Charlotte said.

As Charlotte and Warren got downstairs, Lily and Era weren't there yet. "We got them to go fast." Charlotte observed.

Warren shrugged. "They're bored." He said.

"So?" Charlotte asked.

Warren was thinking of a response as Lily, Era, Su, Mandy, Padma, Jo, Isabel, and Lisa walked down the girls' staircase.

The group exited the Ravenclaw dorm. "Guys wait." Charlotte said as people began heading in a cluster. "Padma knows the password –Parvati told her- so she should take some of you back to the Gryffindor dorm, be warned, there is a massive party going on, so just go through the party and up the boy staircase." Charlotte said.

"Yeah guys!" Padma said. "Let's go and let Charlotte, Lily, Era, and Warren get the Slytherins." Padma enthusiastically said.

All of the Ravenclaw kids, and most of the Hufflepuff kids followed Padma, leaving Charlotte, Lily, Era, and Warren.

The four hurried down the staircases and into a dungeon hallway that they all knew to hold the Slytherin common room.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked.

Charlotte's eyes brightened. "I've got an idea, but hide quickly." She said.

Lily, Era, and Warren hid behind a tapestry and watched Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head and her black curls emerged, replacing her wavy red hair. A second later, a Slytherin walked out and looked at Charlotte who was by now, clad in a Gryffindor uniform that was completely covered by a black robe, she looked exactly like her sister. "I forgot what the password is." Charlotte sweetly, yet manipulatively said.

"Tojourus Pur." The Slytherin replied before walking off.

Charlotte looked around the empty hallway. "Guys, come on, it's clear." She said.

Era, Lily, and Warren emerged from their hiding spot. Charlotte shook her head and she looked like the girl everyone knew. "I've got the password, ironically enough, it's also the Black family motto." Charlotte said as she walked up to the Slytherin door. "Tojourus Pur." She said and the door opened to reveal an almost empty common room. The only ones in the common room were Scarlett, Draco, Goyle, a third year girl, a third year boy, and a fifth year girl.

"Hey sis." Charlotte said as she walked in, in an arrogant fashion.

Scarlett looked up and almost popped out her eyeballs. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Charlotte chuckled a little bit. "I was you." She said.

Draco looked confused, so Scarlett explained. "That stupid blood traitor," Scarlett began. Charlotte began to reach for her wand, but decided to stay calm. "Fred Weasley hexed her hair, if you remember it how it used to be black, well she can change it back to black. So she acted like me." Scarlett said annoyed.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

Charlotte gave the same smile she had used previously. "The Gryffindors are playing a game of truth or dare, and we're inviting all first years." Charlotte said.

Draco and Scarlett went to say no, but three voices from an above staircase beat them to talking. "We'd love to." Charlotte looked up and saw Tracey, Daphnie, and Pansy smiling like little kids. Millicent was behind them, she was wearing a look that just shouted. '_Whatever_'.

Scarlett threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, but remember, I can, and will, embarrass you tonight." Scarlett said.

"Okay. Get the rest of the first year Slytherins." Charlotte said.

At that moment, Charlotte, Scarlett, Draco, Goyle, Lily, Era, and Warren could hear noise coming from the upstairs, soon followed by a group of boys and girls walking down, although, the boys were truly being dragged down by the girls.

"Hey Charlotte." Tracey and Daphnie said at the same time, for two Slytherins, they were pretty friendly with Charlotte. "We're _so_ happy about truth or dare, nothing cool has happened in weeks." They both said.

"Nice to know." Charlotte said. "Follow us." Charlotte said.

"Or what?" Goyle asked.

Charlotte pulled out her wand and all of the Slytherins shut up.

The group weaseled its way around the halls without getting caught. It opened up the Gryffindor common room to find it empty of party goers and full of first years.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

Alexis looked at her. "They moved into the Great Hall." She said.

"Wow, they're so drunk they didn't even think that they're going to get caught fast." Charlotte said.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

In an instant, Mae walked in. "Everyone, we're going to play truth or dare. Now before you all decide that you're going to lie, I have a parchment, we'll all sign it, anyone who tells a lie will immediately regret it. They'll end up with a face that'll make Eloise's acne look like cute little freckles." Mae said. Everyone gulped and Eloise tried to hide her face, Su Li from Ravenclaw calmed her down.

"What if we don't want to answer? Can we take a pass?" Hannah asked.

Mae thought for a minute. "You can pass only in a truth, and if you do, you one day of slave work to the person who asked you, oh and you can't switch from truth to dare."

Soon everyone, even the Slytherins had signed the parchment. "Now," Mae firmly said, "We begin." She said.

"Who starts?" Alexis dreamily asked.

Mae shocked everyone. "I think Charlotte should truth or dare someone first." Mae said, when she saw everyone's faces, she responded. "What? We get into fights but she went and found everyone." Mae said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Charlotte looked around at the circle of the forty kids that had formed. "Era!" Charlotte said. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth!" Era said.

"Who do you fancy?" Charlotte asked.

Era turned red with defeat. "Pass." She said.

Mae began laughing. "One day of slave work you owe Charlotte then."

Era sighed, not wanting to talk about who she fancied. "Lavender, truth or dare?" Era asked.

"Dare." Lavender bravely said.

"I dare you to," Era paused for a minute, Charlotte came over and whispered something in her ear. "I dare you to write yourself a howler, have it delivered tomorrow at breakfast, and have it say how ugly, stupid, and pathetic you are." Era said.

Lavender turned red, but she sat down, wrote it, and gave it to her owl to deliver in the morning. "Mae truth or dare?" Lavender asked Mae.

"Dare." Mae said nonchalantly.

Lavender smiled and walked over to Mae. In Mae's ear she whispered, "I dare you to go upstairs, get one of your bras, and then give it to Draco." Lavender said.

Mae groaned, now wishing she hadn't made the rules the way she did. Mae went upstairs and Lavender told Alexis, Era, and Charlotte what the dare was. She told everyone else that they would know by the time it was over.

Mae slowly came down, holding a small bra, she handed it to Draco who smirked and laughed at her, along with the other Slytherins.

"Charlotte, truth or dare?" Mae asked.

"Dare." Charlotte said.

Scarlett quickly scampered over to Mae and whispered something in her ear. Charlotte's eyes whitened, Mae smiled. "I dare you to tell Harry about why your uncle is in Azkaban, and some of his obsessions." Mae said.

Charlotte's face fell. "My uncle is kind of in Azkaban because he was a you-know-who follower, and he repeatedly asks what is going on with Harry Potter." Charlotte stopped but continued when Mae glared at her. "Did I forget to mention that," Charlotte's voice couldn't be heard by anyone but Harry, who went white as a sheet.

Charlotte turned to Mae, then Seamus. "Truth or dare, Seamus?" Charlotte asked.

"Truth." Seamus said.

"Tell me, but so everyone else can hear it, _why_ you and Mae broke up." Charlotte said.

Mae's eyes grew wider, but Seamus still responded. "I caught Mae snogging a third year Hufflepuff," Alexis and Charlotte burst into laughter at that. "What's so funny?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing." Mae replied for the two.

Seamus smiled in the manner that a Slytherin would. "Charlotte, truth or dare?" Seamus asked.

Charlotte caught what was going on. "Truth." She replied.

Mae dug her hands into her head. "What is the joke about the third year Hufflepuff?" Seamus asked.

Charlotte smiled with the grin that almost put her in Slytherin, the same one she had seen her sister use countless times. "Oh, well on Halloween, when Mae was flirting with the third year Hufflepuffs. Well, later that day, Mae wasn't in her dorm and it was late at night. Alexis asked me where she was and I told her that she was probably enjoying herself with some third year Hufflepuff." Charlotte said before smiling sweetly at Mae.

"Talk about foreshadowing." Said a Hufflepuff who Charlotte realized was Albert Resgo.

Charlotte nodded her head and went on. "Justin, truth or dare?" Charlotte asked.

"Dare." Justin said in an attempt to be cool.

Charlotte devilishly smiled. "I dare you to kiss my sister, Scarlett," right as Justin went to peck Scarlett on the cheek to get it over with, Charlotte added on, "on the lips for two whole minutes." Charlotte said.

Scarlett groaned and so did Justin causing Scarlett to look at him evily. Charlotte could tell that Scarlett thought that anyone should consider it an honor to kiss her, even if she didn't want to kiss them. Justin placed his lips on Scarlett's and held them there for two whole minutes.

"You can stop now." Charlotte said and the two broke apart as fast as she said it.

Justin looked enraged but decided not to get Charlotte. "Ron, truth or dare?" Justin asked.

"Dare." Ron said bravely.

Justin thought for a minute then smiled. "I dare you to get up and kiss the girl that you truly fancy on the lips for ten seconds." Justin said.

Ron's face went a shade of red that clashed with his hair. He slowly got up and crept over to a spot where Padma, Parvati, Hermione, and Lily were sitting. He quickly pecked Lily on the lips for ten seconds then went back to his seat. Charlotte however, didn't fail to notice the peeks of acne appearing on his forehead. Tomorrow, everyone would know.

The game was still going on a half an hour later, except, Wayne, Ernie, Albert, Terry, Stephen, Kevin, Anthony, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent had left by that time. Groups had emerged. Mae was sitting with Tracey (for some reason), Megan Jones, Joanne (who insisted that she be called Jo), Lavender and Michael Corner. Charlotte was sitting with Alexis, Ron (he had snuck a seat near her), Harry, Neville, Era, Daphnie, and Warren. Lily was sitting with Justin, Hannah, Hermione, Susan, and Eloise. Seamus was sitting with Dean, Padma, Parvati, and Su Li. Theodore Nott was sitting with Logan and Lisa. Scarlett was sitting with Pansy, Draco, Mandy, and Isabel McDougal.

It was Logan's turn. "Warren, pick truth or dare." Logan said.

"I pick dare." Warren said.

Logan thought for a second. "I dare you to tell me who you fancy?" Logan asked.

Warren went white. "Lily." He whispered.

Charlotte, Warren, Logan, and Lily were the only ones who heard.

"What'd he say?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing." Charlotte replied.

"Okay." Alexis naively replied.

"Pansy, truth or dare?" Warren asked.

"Truth." Pansy said.

"Who do you fancy?" Warren asked.

"Draco." Pansy spit back as though it meant nothing.

"Charlotte, truth or dare?" Pansy asked Charlotte.

"Truth." Charlotte not taking any chances.

Pansy thought for a moment then remembered something Scarlett had said earlier. "Why _do_ you hate Ron's rat?" Pansy asked.

Charlotte went white. She wasn't sure, she had never even realized that she had hated Scabbers, but it was true. "I don't know, something subconscious I guess." Charlotte replied. "Ron! Truth or dare?" Charlotte asked.

"Dare." Ron said forgetting that it was Charlotte.

"I dare you to announce your love to the next person who walks into this room." Charlotte said.

"Fine." Ron said. "Scarlett, truth or dare." Ron said.

"Truth." Scarlett said.

"Why do you hate Charlotte so much?" Ron asked.

Charlotte looked up, never had Ron done something like this. Charlotte could tell that Ron was standing up for Charlotte, even though she'd just dared him.

Except for Lily, Warren, and Era, all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws wisely stepped out of the room and back to their own common rooms, Theodore Nott closely followed them.

"You really want to know why I hate Charlotte." Scarlett said causing Hermione and Parvati to run up to their dorm in fright. "She's an annoying bitch who doesn't know when to shut her mouth, or who to be nice to. I can't believe she mingles with you mudbloods," Scarlett continued with no gasp at the word mudblood as everyone, including the Slytherins, did, "blood traitors, half-bloods, and god knows what else. She's pathetic and is running the noble name of Black." Scarlett said.

Something in Mae made her jump up and defend her old friend. "Shut up."

"Make me." Scarlett replied. "Can't do that, can you, little mudblood." Scarlett replied.

_"SECTEMSEMPRA."_

A spell shot from Charlotte's wand and hit Scarlett.

_"STUPEFY."_

A spell from Mae's wand shot at Scarlett and hit her.

_"RICTEMSEMPRA."_

Scarlett shot a curse at her own sister, and a duel began. Charlotte and Mae were fighting Scarlett and Draco, who joined in to help his good cousin and punish his disloyal cousin and her mudblood ex-friend.

Almost every Gryffindor in the room left upstairs, the only ones left were Charlotte and Mae (who were still fighting), and Alexis and Ron. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte saw Pansy sneak out of the room and back to her own common room.

Two Slytherins and two Gryffindors. The same statement worked for either describing the fight or the audience watching the attack, although in the audience, it left out the three remaining Hufflepuffs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" The eleven children turned around to see Professor Snape enter the room. Professor McGonagall entered a minute later, followed by Professor Sprout.

"Charlotte provoked me." Scarlett said pointing her finger at her sister.

"Scarlett called me an idiot for being around people other than purebloods." Charlotte cantered back.

"ENOUGH." McGonagall yelled. "We just had to fix a situation with the entire second through seventh year of Gryffindor downstairs, and the first years get into a fight. Fifty points from each of you, and you will all be serving two detentions for this stupid incident." McGonagall sternly said.

Charlotte, Scarlett, Mae, Draco, Ron, Alexis, Tracey, Daphnie, Lily, Era, and Warren were all silent and solemn, until Mae and Charlotte realized something. Both burst into laughter.

"'What is so funny Miss Black and Miss Haas?" McGonagall asked.

Mae couldn't answer she was laughing so hard, but Charlotte managed to speak a few words. "Ron" –laugh- "Snape" –laugh- "was" –laugh- "the next' –laugh- "person to" –laugh- "walk" –laugh- "into this room." Charlotte finished before bursting into laughter with Mae.

All off the students, excluding Ron, were laughing.

Needless to say, the next morning, no one was talking about the duel, fight, and punishment of the eleven students, everyone found Ronald Weasley announcing his burning love for Professor Snape much more interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note (Part II):** Hope you liked, Mae and Charlotte will be a bit friendly, if not friends, for a bit...hehe, hope you review! 

--Cherry--


	27. Chicken

**Author's Note(/Apology):** Omg...I'm so sorry...it's been so long since I last updated...almost a month. I'm really sorry to all of my fans...I've had high school applications that I'm worrying about, my cousin's wedding, fights with my friend (Sarah), fanfictions have been updated, and I've been lazy. THough I may not be able to update in for a few weeks cause I have mid-terms (though I had my frst one today, I finished it with more time left over than I took, first in my class to turn it in, and I'm poretty sure 10o percent...but I'm not sure...anyway...I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...oh, and this isn't a very long chapter...I'm sorry...

**Special Thanks To:**

_Cheena- you're an awesome reviewer._

_deeps85- you shall find out about Ron's love shortly (maybe not fully)_

_DA-DADA.Witch- thanks for the review...glad you found it funny..._

_islay12- yes, I know I rock...jkjkjkjk_

_Chelsea- Thanks for the reviews (and giving me a bit of space)...oh, and you have an older sister named Stacy? I thought it was just Athena...oh well..._

_MJC- Glad you liked the story...and yes, itseems unanimous that the ending was funny..._

**Your Reviews ALL ROCKED my day!**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter...only my OC's, which maybe since JK is one of my OCs, maybe I _do_ own Harry Potter...while I consider my logic...read my chapter...

* * *

**CHICKEN**

* * *

Charlotte woke up the next day and began walking down the hallways, alone, to the Great Hall. She may have succeeded in getting food, if it hadn't have been for someone grabbing her and pulling her into Professor McGonagall's classroom, where she found Mae, Scarlett, and Draco already sitting in.

"What am I doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"This is a little meeting about the duel you had last night, you're a pathetic cousin, I mean, a duel, and with your second cousin and sister." The voice from behind her said.

"Percy, don't forget that my then ex-friend was also in the fight." Charlotte said to her cousin who was holding her on the hood of her robes.

"So?" He asked.

Charlotte went to respond, but was cut off by the entrance of Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Haas, Miss Black, and Miss Black," McGonagall said, "I'm sure many of you are wondering why you are here." McGonagall said.

"Yeah!" Scarlett yelled. "Why are we here?"

"Well," McGonagall began, "It has to do with the duel you four engaged in last night."

"Charlotte started it!"

"Scarlett started it!"

The twins yelled.

"I'm not asking who started it; I'm here to tell you four that, since of the level of the spells used, you are being elevated to higher DADA classes." McGonagall said. "We have decided that you all will be elevated into the third years DADA class." McGonagall said. "And once again Miss Black, good luck is coming out of your defiance of the rules."

"DEFIANCY ROCKS!!" Charlotte said.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you will begin your classes today, immediately after breakfast, so, have fun, and remember that you still have detention." McGonagall sternly said.

Charlotte waited until McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, and Dumbledore. She then looked at Mae and both began laughing. "Luck of Charlotte." Charlotte joked.

"How is this funny?"Scarlett asked.

"Cause I'm cool." Charlotte said.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Actually, not really, cause in all of my dreams, your dead…" Charlotte joked before grabbing Mae's arm and walking out the door leaving a confused Scarlett and Draco.

"That was awesome." Mae said as the two walked down the hallway.

"What was?" A voice from behind them asked.

Charlotte and Mae turned around to see Alexis walking up to them.

"We got some detention for the duel last night, but we also got put in third year DADA class, and I told off my sister." Charlotte said.

"Always a wonderful thing." Another voice said. The three girls turned to see Eralynna Peverell, clad in her Hufflepuff uniform, walking up to them. "How'd you tell her off?" Era asked.

"Oh," Charlotte began as the group started to walk towards the Great Hall, "She told me that I was dreaming about my luck, and I told her I couldn't have been since she was still alive."

"Nice one." Era said as the group walked into the Great Hall. "Guess I got to split up from you guys now, huh?" Era said.

"No." Charlotte said. "Come eat with us at lunch."

"But, we're not supposed to!" Era said.

"And what, end up segregated and mad at each other like those before us, I don't think so." Charlotte said as she grabbed Era by the arm and pulled her to the Gryffindor table.

"But, we'll get in trouble!" Era said.

"So? Make a point Era, break the segregation." Charlotte said as she sat Era down.

"Fine." Era said as Charlotte sat across from her. Mae sat down next to Era, and Alexis next to Charlotte. "So, I guess Alexis," Era began.

"Call her Sprinkles." Charlotte said and Alexis nodded in agreement.

"But it feels weird, I mean Mae and I don't have nicknames," Era said causing her three friends to stare at her, "Nicknames like your guys'." Era said.

"Well, we could try changing that." Charlotte said.

"How?" Era said.

"Well I'm not sure how, but one will come eventually." Charlotte said. "But what were you saying about Alexis?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh," Era said, "I guess Alexis and I are alone from you guys in DADA, huh?" Era asked.

"Oh yeah…" Charlotte said, "And what a shame, the only class that we share with our entire year." Charlotte said.

"Ha-ha, you'll be missing out." Era taunted.

"Not really." Charlotte said. "We get to learn more advanced stuff than you guys, _and_, we didn't get into that much trouble for having a duel." Charlotte said.

"But you don't know about the newest couples at school." Era said.

Charlotte eyed Era, "And who are the newest couples at school?" Charlotte asked as she turned to look at Mae.

Mae threw her hands up in the air, "Why do you assume it's me?" She asked.

"Well, you have a sexual past." Charlotte said causing Alexis and Era to giggle and Mae to glare at her. "But anyway, who are the new couples?" Charlotte asked.

Era smiled widely. "Well, Fred is dating Katie, George is dating Alicia, Oliver is dating a girl named Kylie, Tracey's older sister, Cedric, Warren's older brother, is dating that girl Cho, and Lily is dating Warren." Era said.

"WHAT?" The three girls asked.

"Forget spring, during winter, love is in the air!" Era joked.

"Nice." Charlotte said before pulling out an old pocket watch that belonged to her father and looked at the time. "Crap, Mae and I have got to go."

"Why do you have a pocket watch?" Era asked.

"Cause I'm cool." Charlotte said. "And it was my father's. Now we really have to go and scoop out some interesting seats." Charlotte said as she got up for class, Mae closely following.

As Charlotte and Mae walked in the classroom, they could both feel numerous eyes upon them.

"I feel weird." Charlotte whispered to Mae as the two found seats near a group of Gryffindors.

"You are weird." Mae said causing Charlotte to laugh a bit.

"I wonder where Fred and George are." Charlotte said.

"I've heard that they're almost always late for class, I think they weren't late once, when they were pranking a Slytherin, and even then they got to class as it was starting." Mae said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked around her. The Gryffindors around her were recognizable; Katie and Alicia were sitting at a table next to them.

"Charlotte," Alicia said, "Why are you guys in here?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia!" Katie hissed, "Don't ask her that, you don't even know her, it seems rude."

Alicia looked at her friend. "She's my little sister's best friend." Alicia said.

"Oh…" Katie said.

"Oh," Charlotte began, "We're in here cause of the duel we had while you all were getting drunk last night." Charlotte said. "And why is Katie in here? She's a second year." Charlotte observed.

"Oh, well, she's pretty smart, so she's taking second and third year DADA classes." Alicia said. "And with the duel, excuse my language, but what the hell happened? We all know that Ron professed his love for Professor Snape as well, but what all happened, I mean, Alexis told me about the game of truth or dare, but she ducked out at one point." Alicia said.

"Oh, well Ron got dared to tell the next person who walked in the room just _how much he loved_ them. So then he asked Scarlett during a truth why she hated me, and well, she started mocking Mae, so one thing lead to another and Mae and I were against Scarlett and Draco in a duel, and now we're all in third year DADA class…oh, and Professor Snape walked into the common room first." Charlotte explained.

"Wait." Alicia said. "We have to share class with Malfoy and Slutty Scarlett?"

"My sister's called Slutty Scarlett?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't ask." Alicia said.

"Don't ask about what?" Mae, Charlotte, Alicia, and Katie turned around to see Fred, George, and Lee walking towards the girls, the twins stopped at Charlotte and Mae. "What are you two doing here?" Fred asked as George leaned in and pecked Alicia on the lips.

"We just decided randomly to get into a duel last night, and we ended up here." Charlotte said.

"Nice, we get drunk, you get smarter." Fred said.

"You still got your hangover huh?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, its killer, and Poppy won't give me a hangover potion. And it's way too hard to make." Fred said.

Alicia and Charlotte stared at Fred for a second, and then Charlotte spoke up. "Get Sprinkle to do it." Charlotte said as though it were obvious.

"Sprinkles is eleven," Fred began to say.

"SHE'S TWELVE!" Charlotte and Alicia yelled at once.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Either way, she's too young to make it."

"Where have you been?" Alicia said. "My little sister is a genius at Potions, just like my mom, 'cept the whole killing yourself thing." Alicia said causing many stares. "When I was ten, my mom was testing out a Potion, and Alexis and my little brother were watching her," Alicia said, but was cut off.

"You've got a little brother?" Fred asked.

"_Had_. Had a little brother. He died with my mom that night, Alexis watched it, she's never been the same again. But my little brother was named Albus, he had light brown hair, a shade in the medium of Alexis's and mine. And he had," Alicia was once again cut off.

"Perfect blue eyes, just like Alexis." Charlotte finished.

"How'd you know that?" Alicia asked.

"Alexis told me about him. She said that you both watched them die." Charlotte said.

"We both did, I just repress it." Alicia said.

Charlotte went to respond, but Professor Quirrell walked in the room and began teaching them about werewolves.

As class poured out, Charlotte went to talk to Alicia, but was cut off by the uproar of laughter coming from a group of Slytherins. Charlotte pulled her way through the crowd to see almost every Slytherin laughing at Ronald Weasley, because written on his forehead, in bright red acne, was the word:

_Chicken_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay...I know...a bit of a flop...butI felt neglectful...so I updated...yeah...and if anyone is confused about the end, like Charlotte thought, Ron didn't fancy Lily...HOPE YOU REVIEW!!

--Cherry--


	28. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Author's Note:** Okay, I've done something horrible...gasps I wrote a pity chapter. This capter is really small, and I could've made it longer, but I wanted to ask for your guys' help...but I'll tell you after this pitiful (and shorrt) chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter (though I wish I owned Neville...)

* * *

**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

* * *

Life in Hogwarts went boring for a little while longer; the Gryffindors were being forced to suffer through their last game without their beloved chasers. Although, no one could disagree, Angelina, Alexis, and Harry made an incredible trio. But now, at the second to last day before the suspension was up, Slytherin was against Gryffindor, and Charlotte and Alexis were getting ready.

"I'm thinking of putting green in my hair." Alexis said as she pulled it up with a regular black hair tie.

Charlotte and Mae, who were the only ones left in the room, stared at her. "Why in the ruddy hell would you do that?" Mae asked.

"Cause its Christmas." Alexis naively said.

"Well," Charlotte said, "If you do that, wait until after we cream Slytherin." Charlotte said as she unwrinkled her Quidditch robes. "How do these look Mae?" Charlotte asked.

"They look good." Mae said.

"Why do I need to wait until _after_ the game?" Alexis asked.

"So that you don't support the rival team." Charlotte and Alexis said in unison.

"Oh…" Alexis said. "Huh?" She asked confusedly.

"Just trust us." Mae and Charlotte said as they pulled Alexis out the door.

"Okay." Alexis said.

As the girls walked down the hall, they ran into Fred and George. "Hey Double, hey Trouble." Charlotte said.

"Hey Cherry, hey Sprinkles, can we talk to you?" Fred asked.

"Sure, what about?" Charlotte asked.

"Alone." Fred said.

"Whatever you can say in front of me, you can say in front of my friends." Charlotte stated.

"Not really, well with Mae anyway." Fred said.

"Is this the animangi thing?" Mae asked causing Fred and George to look bewildered. "I kind of caught on with all the books you were looking at. It seems cool, can I do it too?" Mae asked.

"Maybe." Fred said. "For now, let's kick Slytherin's butt." Fred said.

"YEAH!" Alexis yelled.

The five walked down to the Quidditch Pitch, and Alexis, Charlotte, Fred, and George abandoned Mae to walk into the locker room, which was empty, except Harry.

"We're going now." Harry said. "Come on." He said and led them down the small cramp space to where the rest of the team was.

"We're going to win this game, we won't let Slytherin get ahead of us, and Charlotte has yet to b defeated in Seeker skills." Oliver said before flying off on his broom into the Quidditch Pitch, the rest of the team followed.

The game drew on for three hours without a sight of the snitch- though Gryffindor _was_ leading the game 320 to 240. Charlotte looked around boringly and saw something flicker past Alexis's head, she darted for it.

Charlotte could hear nothing; no screams from the audience, cheers from her teammates, groans from the Slytherins, commentaries by Lee, or the Slytherin Seeker darting after her, with no luck. All Charlotte could hear was her heart pounding as she flew further to the Snitch, and then she had it, balled up in her hands, another golden snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Finally, Charlotte could hear the outside world again.

Charlotte, Alexis, Fred, and George walked off of the field and down to their friends, Alicia, Lee, Katie, Era, Lily, Warren, and Mae.

"Hey guys." Charlotte said as she looked at Mae and Era, who both looked extremely odd.

"Hey Charlotte, great game." Katie said. "Next game though, we're back on to playing."

"It'll be great to have you back, though you, Alicia, and Angelina are going to be threatened next year by Alexis and Harry." Charlotte said.

"Maybe…" Alicia said.

"Likely…" Charlotte said.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Katie, Lee, and I have a project in Herbology that we have to finish, so we got to go…" Alicia said.

"Bye." Charlotte said as she watched the three walk off. "Lily, Warren," She jokingly said making Era regret ever telling Charlotte about who was dating who, "Do guys want to go find a tree to snog under?" Charlotte asked causing Lily to look at her sister scornfully before grabbing Warren's hand and walking off.

"So, guys, any thought to the thing about the animangi?" Mae asked. "Cause Era wants in too."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and looked at her friends, then back to Fred, George, and Sprinkles. "What do you guys think?" Charlotte asked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What did I tell you? PITIFUL!! But I really wanted to post before my week of crazzy midterms kicked in (i actually have to study for a few...gasps (i didnt study for my geometry midterm, and i got a perfect score(thought i may have already sai that...))) but yeah...dont comment on how weak this chapter was...i already know that...

**Polls:**

**_i._** Should Era and Mae be allowed too become animangi

**a.** not yet

**b.** never

**c.** Mae only

**d.** Era only

**e.** both

**_ii._** What should Era and Mae's nicknames be??? (i dont have much thought, for Era, i have Gemini, but i want to know what all you guys have (or maybe, if they're animangi, it should be animangus based names...))

**--Cherry--**


	29. Dimidium Bestia

**Author's Note:** Okay, this story is back off of HIATUS!!! Woohoo!! Unfortunately, I couldn't make the chapter too long. I cut it where I thought it would make a good cut, so yeah...oh, and a thank yoou goes out to all my fabulous reviewers who understood when I went on Hiatus!!

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, nor have I ever dressed up as her, or forged her signature, etc. (don't look at me like I'm odd...)...

* * *

**Dimidium Bestia**

* * *

Charlotte looked at Fred and George.

"We'd love to." Fred said causing Mae and Era's faces to brighten up. "But, we don't have any extra. The potion was wicked hard so we made the bare minimum."

"Oh, okay then." Era said disappointed, she didn't dare look to see how Mae was reacting.

"Plus, you guys, it isn't safe. We're letting Charlotte and Alexis do it because Alexis helped us brew the potion, and Charlotte found the spell to work it, and we're afraid of her." Fred said.

Charlotte hit Fred on the arm.

"We don't fear you Charlotte." George said in a mock voice of fear.

"I do." Fred seriously said.

"Why?" Charlotte asked in an intimidating voice.

Fred whimpered up a bit and George and Era began laughing.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but we really don't have enough. We were worried about the danger of the potion. If you mess it up, you can die. We were just trying to get a non-lethal amount for ourselves." Alexis said causing everyone to look at her.

"When did you get smart?" Mae asked.

"I didn't." Alexis said. "I just randomly inserted words that I overheard Lily using in DADA. Wow, did they really sound ambiguous?"

The group laughed.

"Wrong word Sprinkles." Charlotte said.

"Oh, well what does ambiguous mean then?" Alexis asked.

Charlotte, Era, Fred, and George shrugged their shoulders.

"Having more than one meaning or interpretation." Mae said.

The group looked at her.

"What?" She asked. "While you all were sitting at home on your lazy asses, I was taking classes. And believe it or not, I was the smart one in my school, so I took an extra class. It was a vocabulary class. Don't look at me like that, I like to learn, but like Charlotte and Alexis, it isn't my life." Mae said in a haughty tone.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Like Sprinkles being smart, it is a shocker that you have paid attention in class and been the smarter one."

Mae stuck her tongue out.

"Just tellin' it like it is."

The six stood there awkwardly.

"So, we're gonna go." Charlotte said as she, Fred, George, and Alexis headed off to the castle and to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"TRAITOR!" Era and Mae yelled at them. The two girls turned and began walking towards the owlry.

Charlotte and Co. finally made it into Myrtle's bathroom. "Okay, now Alexis, get the potion."

Alexis scrambled to a nudge in the wall where they were hiding their potion. "Got it."

Charlotte grabbed the book she had checked out from the library on animangi. Flipping to page 187, she looked at the directions of becoming one. She could tell this book had been in the Restricted Section for a reason.

"Okay, now we each drink one cup of it, and right after words, we say the spell.

Alexis, Fred, and George nodded, each taking a cup, they filled it to the top.

"Not pleasant looking is it?" George asked.

Alexis turned to George, eyes wide. "I did exactly what the book said to do!"

George held his hands up. "Okay, okay, okay." He sighed. "You're becoming more like Charlotte everyday."

Charlotte glared at her ginger cousin.

"It's true."

"Shut up. Oh, and the spell, for it is _Dimidium __Bestia_."

The three nodded. "Should we separate in case our animals are big?" George asked.

Charlotte thought for a minute. "I think we should, just in case we mess up or that junk, we can get a hang of it by ourselves." She looked around. "Alexis, Fred, you two take different stalls. George, go to that corner, and I'll try transforming behind the sink."

The three nodded and poured the brown and bubbling potion into their tankards. They went to their spots.

"Bottoms up." Charlotte called from behind the sink and they all drank the potion.

_"__Dimidium __Bestia__."_ Each group member spoke.

Charlotte concentrated extremely hard on the spell and transforming, a minute later she looked down at herself to see a shock.

--

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Era asked questioning.

Mae nodded. "That's where they said, let's go look and see if they managed."

Era looked at her. "Fine, but only cause I'm bored and the owlry is closed."

The two girls made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As they went to open the door, Myrtle appeared outside of it.

"You should see what's going on in there." Her dreamy, yet incredibly scary voice said.

Era and Mae looked at each other for a split second and charged into the bathroom. The two stopped in their tracks as they entered.

"Oh my." Era said for she and Mae were looking at a monkey, a fox, a weasel, and a white fox.

"Genius." Mae responded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, now it was short I know, but I wanted to stop there. Oh, and Dimidium Bestia means half animal in Latin, so that's where I made the spell up of...oh, and people, on my profile, I've made character bios for the Characters in this story, try checking them out. (So far I got Charlotte, Alexis, and Era up, and they're pretty cool).

**_--Cherry the Black Weasel--_**


	30. A Charming Christmas

**Auther's Note:** Sorry for the long wait in updates. I'm going to finish this story by March 1st, and I'll start Year 2 by then, but I may have to take a break to finish some of my otehr fics.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling, I wish I was, end of story (but not Charlotte's)

* * *

**Chapter 30- **A Charming Christmas

* * *

"Who's who?" Mae asked.

The white fox turned into the dumb blonde they all knew. "Hehehe, that's funny, who's who." Alexis began muttering to herself.

The red fox transformed. "Great, Sprinkles, you ruin every surprise." Charlotte said.

"Not really," Era observed. "I can't tell which mischievous Weasley twin is the weasel and which one the monkey."

"Neither can I." Alexis said.

"That's cause you're an idiot." Fred Weasley's smile and transformation left his twin George Weasley as the last animal, a weasel.

"Okay, so Charlotte's the red fox, Alexis is the white fox, Fred is the monkey, and George is the weasel. Got it." Mae said.

"That's pretty awesome." Era said.

"You little spies, you couldn't wait to see it, could you?" Charlotte joked.

"You got me, I'm just too much of a spy, and I want Alexis to help me with my Potions homework." Mae said.

Alexis's eyes grew wide. "Wow, someone wants my help, I feel so special! Of course I'll help you."

Mae and Alexis went off to do Mae's homework.

When Christmas vacation came by, most of the students went home. Alexis, Charlotte, Hermione, Mae, Neville, Harry, Seamus, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Scarlett, Susan, Eloise, and a Ravenclaw boy that Charlotte forgot his name were alone in Charlotte's year. The Weasleys had gone home to the Burrow, which made Charlotte happy to see Ron gone, and sad to the twins gone. Oliver Wood had left to see a Quidditch game in Russia, Charlotte found this odd.

Charlotte and Alexis spent a while going into their dorm and practicing transforming, they weren't doing so well. Charlotte had sprouted a tail in the Great Hall, and Alexis had gotten fur on her face while they were pranking Filch, which resulted in double detention, cleaning the trophy room.

By the time the two girls got back it was late and surprisingly enough, the common room was occupied by a fourth year boy, a fifth year girl, and Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione." Charlotte said in a casual nonchalant as she and Alexis walked in their uniforms covered from head to toe in soot.

"You two should clean off." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You both are filthy."

"Yep." Charlotte draped her arm over Alexis's shoulder. "But, you know, 'Mione, we think you are just to clean." Without a warning, Charlotte leaned in and hugged Hermione, covering her uniform in soot.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she ran up the stairs to get clean.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she took her wand out, muttered a spell, and Alexis and her uniforms were clean. "Muggleborns aren't always smart." Charlotte said.

Alexis nodded. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "We could annoy 'Mione, but we might start World War III."

"You mean four." Alexis said.

Charlotte turned to her. "Alexis, there have only been two world wars."

"No," Alexis said stubbornly, "There have been three and a half whirled wores."

"Alexis, _World War_ I was in the early 1900's and World War II was from 1941 to 1945." Charlotte explained.

Alexis looked confused. "I'm going to the liberry to check up on that." She started walking away.

"Alexis!" Charlotte called. "First, it's the library, second, the library is that way." Charlotte pointed to the way out of the common room.

"Oh," Alexis said trying to cover her embarrassment, "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Charlotte said as Alexis scurried out of the common room. Retrieving the book of pranks from her bag, Charlotte began reading the book, which she knew would become useful one day when no interrupted her while she and Draco were fighting.

Charlotte was so into her book, she didn't notice the time elapsing to 3 A.M. She only noticed when a panting piece of air came into the room.

"Harry, take the cloak off." Charlotte said.

A raven haired boy appeared looking confused.

"I know _everything_." Charlotte said. "And I snuck a peek into your presents, did you find the one from Mrs. Weasley?"

Harry shook his head.

"Every year, Mrs. Weasley makes a sweater for her sons and Ginny –Ron's little sister. She makes them for me occasionally and I think she made Neville one four years ago. Anyway, you had one under the tree, though Seamus might have taken it as a practical joke."

Harry nodded in his translucent state.

"Why are you so weird like right now?"Charlotte blurted out.

"Follow. Me." Harry declared.

Charlotte shoved her book in her bag. Harry snuck the invisibility cloak over them and led Charlotte through a hallway that looked oddly familiar.

"Here" Harry said as he took the cloak off.

Charlotte and Harry were standing in front of the Mirror of Erised.

"I can see my parents in there, look for yourself." Harry tried pushing Charlotte in front of the mirror.

Charlotte sighed in a monotone. "Harry, I won't see your parents. This Mirror has an inscription. It's backwards for I show not your face but your heart's desire. You see your parents only because you long to have a normal family. When I look into the Mirror, I see my family as well. I see them in a loving manner, which, you've met my sister, it isn't real. It's what I desire. And I won't look back into it, because last time I looked in to it, Alexis had a bit of a problem getting me out."

Harry turned to her. "Oh, I,"

"Didn't know?" Charlotte finished. "Yeah, I know. I'm like saying my life sucks, cause it doesn't."

"Oh." Harry looked embarrassed.

"Did I embarrass famous Harry Potter?" Charlotte joked.

Harry hit her on the arm playfully. "Not really, I just didn't think of that."

"I know what you thought, you thought you could have your parents back. You thought you could see them." Charlotte sighed. "I think the same thing."

"Those who lose something like a parent will probably find it wise to stay clear of this mirror."

Charlotte and Harry turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Professor," Charlotte said out of reaction.

"Miss Black, I was not accusing you of anything. But I will warn you and Mister Potter. I am moving this mirror soon, I would advise you two not to go looking for it. I would also advise that next time you sneak out, you cause less noise. You'll get caught less."

Charlotte laughed a little. "I'll remember that."

The next morning Charlotte, Harry, Mae, and Hermione were talking on their way the owlry. Charlotte and Harry decided not to tell anyone about the Mirror of Erised.

"Where's Alexis?" Mae asked as the quartet made their way through the clocktower courtyard.

"In the library," Charlotte said, "Trying to figure out how many World Wars there have been."

"She'll never find out." Mae said. "She's looking in the W section when she should be looking in the M section. M for muggles of course."

"I'm not retarded." Charlotte said to Mae.

"Really Black?" A familiar voice said.

The quartet turned around to see a Slytherin posse. Scarlett Black and Draco Malfoy in the head with Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson behind them. Charlotte could also see the third year who had been in her sister's compartment on the Hogwart's Express in the back.

"Really what, Malfoy." The words dripped off of Charlotte's tongue.

Draco looked taken back for a minute.

"He means that you are retarded and stupid." Scarlett said with fiery in her eyes.

"Well, what can I say, I mean I had to hang around with you lot, so I guess stupidity is contagious." Charlotte bantered.

"Yeah, from the lot you hang around with."

"Well at least none of my friends are on the verge of failing this term." Charlotte's face was as red as her hair.

"How about Alexis?"

"Alexis, passes her classes, she's just ditzy, unlike Crabbe and Goyle who are just plain stupid."

Charlotte could see Pansy and Draco hold back Crabbe.

"What?" Charlotte taunted. "Don't want Crabbe's fat ass to get whooped in a fight?"

Draco and Pansy strengthed their grip on Crabbe. "No, there isn't a point in him fighting you blood traitor, half-blood, and mudbloods."

Charlotte punched Draco in the nose.

Draco, Pansy, and the others retreated.

"That was a close one." Hermione breathed.

"We could've taken them." Charlotte, Harry, and Mae mumbled.

Hermione glared at them.

'Well?" Charlotte said. "We could've."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Charlotte walked in to the Great Hall alone on December 29th. Mae was trying to help get Alexis out of the library after Alexis caused a book avalanche. Charlotte offered to help but Mae pointed out that Madam Pince may not be happy with Charlotte since she has four books overdue and talks loudly when she goes in.

"Hey Harry, hey Hermione, what are you two looking at?" Charlotte queried.

Harry looked up. "We're researching Nicholas Flamel." Hermione smacked Harry from across the table.

"Oh," Charlotte smirked a smile that should've landed her in Slytherin. "You mean the creator of the Philosopher's Stone?"

Hermione and Harry immediately looked at her.

"Well, I just know these things." Hermione glared at her in an unbelieving look. "Fine, and Lily was making Era and I read and it was Flamel or Flem."

"Charming." Hermione said.

Harry laughed a bit at Hermione.

As the winter holidays broke up, Charlotte learned why Harry and Hermione wanted to know about Flamel. Apparently, they thought that Snape was trying to get whatever Fluffy was guarding, and Hagrid slipped the name Flamel.

"Honestly, couldn't you two just put this aside for the next Quidditch game?" Charlotte asked the day the students who left were scheduled to come back.

"No." They said back.

"This is dire." Hermione complained.

"So is the Quidditch match, especially since if we win this, we have a close chance at winning the Quidditch House Cup." Charlotte complained.

Harry went to nod but Hermione glared at him.

"Hey guys." Ron said as he pushed through the Gryffindor Portrait holding Scabbers in his left hand. Charlotte saw his right hand was cut and a little red.

"Ron, did you go emo all of a sudden?" Charlotte asked.

Ron glared at his cousin. "No, I went to Romania to visit Charlie,"

"How is he?" Charlotte cut off. "Sorry."

"Charlie's great, but one of the dragons he works with had a liking for me."

"Charming." Hermione said.

Charlotte flipped her head to Hermione. "Do you know another word other than charming."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So," Charlotte began, "Has Charlie found a girl yet?" Charlotte asked.

Ron laughed a bit. A running joke in the Weasley family was Charlie's love life, since he never had one.

"Well, there was a dragon ,but I don't think she counts…"

* * *

**Auther's Note:** Wasn't sure where to stop it, otherwise this could've been one boring conversation. I may skip sometime time in the storyline. But I don't want to many characters. On a brighter side, Belladora Druella Black has been writing some cool oneshots about Charlotte, and CheenaSantiSprinkles (Alexis's inspiration) is cowriting a story about timeturning with Alexis and Charotte in between Charlotte's third and forth year. You can find the links to both author's profiles on my profile if you're interested.

_-Cherry_


	31. Detentions, Dragons, and Draco

**Auther's Note:** Okay, the ending of this chapter is fast because I'm really tired. I can't finish soon because I can't think up good ways to write much. I'll try, but the next chapter will probably skip a few months.

* * *

**Detentions, Dragons, and Draco**

* * *

"Okay, so, Slytherin is more vulnerable; they have a new Seeker." Oliver Wood said as his teammates and he were walking towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Yeah," Charlotte muttered, "My sister. She's so much worse than their normal Seeker. I still can't believe he got kicked off for poor grades."

George snickered. "I can."

"Okay, well let's deal with the fact that Charlotte's sister _is_ the Seeker. Just imagine Scarlett loosing, imagine her pain, and use that imagery to catch the snitch." Fred joked.

Katie, Angelina, and Alice stared at Fred while Charlotte grinned.

"Let's go." Oliver said as he flew out. Charlotte and the others flew out behind him.

"And the game begins."

-----------

The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game was 170 to 30 with Gryffindor ahead.

"Still no sight of the Snitch…" Lee's commentary dragged on.

Charlotte looked around but the only gold she saw was that of the vivacious House of Gryffindor clad in gold and crimson.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee cheered as Charlotte saw Katie score.

The game kept playing to the point of 200 to 50. Charlotte realized the Slytherins were trying their best just to tie, so she whispered something into Alicia's ear as she sped off to chase a golden blur flying near the black-haired girl –her sister.

Charlotte couldn't hear Lee's commentary, but she didn't care. She saw her sister's pale fingers tighten over the snitch as a loud bang sharpened the field and Alicia cheered as the Quaffle fell from the goalpost she'd scored in.

"Slytherin catches the snitch," Lee sounded at a laughing point. "Gryffindor wins 210 to 200 with Spinnet scoring in the last second!"

Charlotte began snickering at her sister as she landed.

"Great plan, Charlotte!" Alicia said enthusiastically.

The other five players stared at Charlotte. "That was your plan?" George asked.

Charlotte nodded with a smirk that belonged to her esteemed family. "Because unlike your little brother, I'm smart."

Fred and George joined in that laughing as they began walking towards the castle.

"Did you see my sister's face; I thought she was going to cry." Charlotte joked.

"I wouldn't have cried." A cold, dreadful, and vengeful voice said.

Charlotte turned to face the raven locks and silver eyes of her sister.

"You would've cried though," Scarlett sneered, "You'd have cried for your stupid blood-traitor friends." Scarlett smirked as a boy with brown hair walked behind her, just staring at the two. "_I_ however, hang out with the best."

"Ha!" Charlotte fought back. "My friends have purer blood than yours do!"

"Except your friends are stupid blood-traitors, half-bloods, and mudbloods."

Charlotte wasn't aware of running, she wasn't even aware of her face growing red in fury or her anger swelling up. Charlotte was only aware of one thing: Scarlett. Charlotte immediately tackled the raven-haired girl. She was punching, kicking, and hurting her sister with pure hatred she hadn't felt since she was seven. The next thing she knew, two sets of arms were prying her away.

She struggled under the grasps of Neville Longbottom and Alexis Spinnet and it took her a long time to calm down. By the time she finally calmed down, she noticed that several Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall, her beaten up sister, and two Slytherins were staring at her. She noticed that the brown haired Slytherin from before was holding her sister back. Charlotte would have to remember to thank him one day since her sister looked ready to kill.

"Miss Black," Professor McGonagall said. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes." She ordered before walking off.

Charlotte turned to Neville and Alexis. "Why'd you guys pull me off of her?" She demanded.

"Well," Neville feebly said, "We thought it would be better before you actually killed your sister and got sent to Azkaban for it. Besides, it was Alexis's idea."

Alexis smiled sheepishly, unaware that Charlotte was perturbed. "Well, I didn't think the Slytherins were enjoying that their seeker was being beat up by the Gryffindor seeker who was also their seeker's sister." Alexis looked exasperated, and Charlotte guessed that holding back her friend had something to do with that. "And, if the Slytherins are mad at me, Snape might not be nice to me during Potions anymore! And that would be horrible."

Charlotte nodded.

"Well," An African-American boy who had held back Scarlett sneered. "You'd better get to McGonagall."

The remaining Slytherins and watching Slytherins laughed as Charlotte walked to McGonagall's office, only stopping when Charlotte actually got there.

"Professor McGonagall," Charlotte said softer than she ever had before as she walked in.

"Ah, Miss Black. You're five minutes late."

Charlotte opened her mouth to apologize.

"No matter apologizing, it's done, and your punishment is enough." McGonagall said without looking up at Charlotte.

"My punishment?" Charlotte looked up.

"You didn't think you'd get off free, now did you?" McGonagall asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "I was in high hopes, but not really thinking about it." Charlotte admitted.

"I'm afraid that violence such as that, and other reasons, has led me to cause a temporary expulsion from Quidditch. You are not allowed to play until next year, which is generous enough. You will also be spending detention in the Forbidden Forest tonight and detentions after that with me, writing line." McGonagall said grimly.

"Yes Ma'am." Charlotte said.

"You may leave." McGonagall said as she motioned towards the door.

-----------

"The rest of the year?" Oliver Wood sounded depressed.

"Well, on the bright side, no Slytherins will mess with us anymore." George pointed out.

"Nothing to mess with anymore." Oliver said.

"That isn't true." Charlotte argued. "Harry can play as good a Seeker as any. He can play for the rest of the year."

"Fine," Oliver mumbled. "But don't expect to make it to the team next year if your act stays this way." Oliver grumbled and brooded up boys' staircase.

"Is it just me, or is he mad?" Charlotte asked as she turned around to Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George.

"He's mad because you were the best Seeker we've had in a long while, other than Charlie, but you could top Charlie in a few years. But anyway, you play well, you know what to do, and you come to practice." Alicia said.

"Do you think I have a chance of the team next year?" Charlotte asked.

"Probably." Fred and Angelina said in unison.

-----------

Charlotte pulled out of the Gryffindor Tower for detention. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't in sight. She headed down to Hagrid's Hut –where she would be meeting Hagrid for detention. She paused when she saw Draco Malfoy standing outside Hagrid's Hut and quickly scurrying off.

Charlotte ran over to the wooden hut and knocked on the door.

The door opened a bit and a soft voice squeaked. "Who is it?"

"It's me Ron." Charlotte said.

Ron Weasley opened the door more.

"Why was Draco here?" Charlotte asked.

"Probably snitching on us." Harry said.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione said, "Must you think the worst of everything?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Malfoy's a git and horrible, I bet his whole family's horrible." Harry said and Ron slowly back from Charlotte.

"What'd you say?" Charlotte asked and Harry gulped.

"Uh, I mean, just Malfoy's evil." Harry tried joking.

"You're on my black list, Potter."

"And Malfoy's on mine, he saw that Hagrid has a dragon, he's gonna snitch us out." Harry said.

Charlotte thought for a minute. "Hide the dragon –which you shouldn't have. Honestly Hagrid, a dragon in a _wooden_ cabin. We can sneak it out and send it to Charlie. Malfoy will always snitch, no doubt. But you'll get to do detention with me. And, Hagrid can't get into _too_ much trouble. Dumbledore liked him too much." Charlotte thought. "Hagrid, hide the dragon" "Norbert" (Hermione said). "Hide Norbert during detention and I'll take him back. I can hide him in this odd bag that Alexis has. Her dad sent it to her for potion ingredients because the bag can't catch fire. I'll put Norbert in the bag and Ron and I will write to Charlie."

Hagrid nodded. "I'll keep Norbert with us."

Charlotte nodded as though that were obvious. "Much better plan than leaving a dragon in a wooden cabin."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Charlotte pulled the dragon in her coat.

"Yes?" Hagrid asked as McGonagall opened the door with Draco by herself.

"And Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and my, Miss Granger, what are you three doing down here?" McGonagall asked.

"What about Charlotte?" Draco asked.

"She's supposed to be down here for detention, Mister Malfoy. Detentions that you, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger will accompany her on since you all were out after hours."

"Me?" Draco asked.

"Yes." McGonagall said. "You see Mister Malfoy, as great as your intentions were; you too were out after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." McGonagall had a faint smile, but Charlotte could still see it.

The smirk fell from Draco's face.

-----------

"The Forbidden Forest?" Draco asked quivering as Hagrid motioned to the Forest. "We can't go in there, it's off limits, and dangerous."

"Ah," Charlotte patronized, "Is little Dracie afraid of getting hurt? Trust me; no one's gotten hurt in there," Draco relaxed, "In a while." Draco paled once more.

"Not ter worry," Hagrid said. "The Forest's safe as long as 'ye be careful' no playin' 'round in there." Hagrid said.

Charlotte nodded. "What are we doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

Hagrid looked at her as they began walking in the trees of the Forest. "Well, we'd be looking for something, but I'll tell you when I fin-oh, here it is." Hagrid said as he went on his knees and dipped one of his fingers in some ooze on the ground.

"What is that Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Unicorn blood." Hagrid said. "You can drink it to 'come 'immortal I think. I thin' someone's killing unicorns and drinkin' their blood for immortality."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked.

"You," Hagrid grunted. "You five are going to help me find unicorn blood. Now, I'll take Ron and Hermione; and Harry, you go with Draco and Charlotte."

"Fine." Draco said as though his voice mattered. But we get Fang."

Hagrid shrugged. "Fine, he's a bloody coward you know. It won't do you any good."

Draco gulped. "This way." He lead further in the Forest while Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione just skimmed its edge.

Charlotte didn't think it was a good idea to follow Draco. This was proven when they found a black hooded person drinking some of the blood.

"RUN!" Draco shouted as he followed his own actions. Charlotte followed him until they found Hagrid.

"Black hood – blood –Harry." Charlotte managed to gasp out between breaths.

"What?" Hagrid said as he stormed off to find Harry.

Needless to say, it had been a long and interesting day and night by the time Charlotte saw Alexis in the dormitories. Charlotte immediately put Norbert in the bag and pulled out a parchment and quill.

_Dear Charlie_…

* * *

**Review?**


	32. NOTICE: Story being deleted!

Hey people, I'm telling you all know something. I've found it absolutely impossible to keep writing this story. I'm going to change it a bit, so I've decided to tell you like a week in advance. I'm going to upload the old version online. with the first year epilogue, the entire story epilogue and the details of what was going to happen through the story if i had finished. I will list it here for you guys.

since I'm not going to write this story anymore, I will detail what I had in store for this series (and with such mary-sue plot line, you all might understand why i can't write anymore).

* * *

Charlotte, Era, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alexis go to stop the theft of the Sorcerer's Stone. Era chickens out. Neville chickens out too. hermione gets knocked out in the chess game, ron breaks a leg and gets a gash on his face. alexis explains the potions riddle. harry and charlotte go through and charlotte faints almost immediately.

charlotte, alexis, harry, and ron fly the car to school. charlotte, draco, and scarlett get into another duel. mae and a first year charlotte knows also get petrified. charlotte makes two slytherin friends, daphne greengrass and theodore nott. charlotte, lily, ron, harry, and lockhart go to the chamber. lily, harry, and charlotte advance to the memory riddle. harry fights the snake. lily and harry talk together in snake language. charlotte sits next to ginny and lily kills the diary.

in third year, charlotte and theodore nott begin dating. charlotte gets banned from hogsmeade. charlotte, alexis, fred, george, and lune create their own version of the maruaders map. charlotte and fred give harry the marauders map. when harry finds out about sirius, he gets mad at charlotte for not telling him. charlotte and alexis assist the trio in the shrieking shack but only alexis is able to go with harry and hermion to save sirius. andromeda dies of a disease and charlotte goes to live with neville and scarlett goes to live with malfoys.

summer of third to fourth year is Eminor Per Vicis by Cheena Santi Sprinkles (the actual inspiration for alexis)

in fourth year, charlotte and warren diggory begin dating. charlotte recommends that harry have a second for the triwizard tournement, a position she takes since harry and ron are fighting. when harry and ron make up, charlotte gets cast aside, but instead made a triwizard champion. alexis and cedric diggory go to the yule ball together. warren diggory breaks up with charlotte at the yule ball, she and harry kiss. she finishs last in the second task saving, of all people, seamus finnigan. she is dragged with harry and cedric to the graveyard and hides behind a tombstone the entire time.

around here, two endings occured, one had charlotte bring peter pettigrew back from the graveyard but the idea didn't go much further than sirius being freed.

the other one had harry and charlotte break up because of alexis.

in fifth year, charlotte and harry become friends and she ultimately helps him start the DA and becomes his second in command. she joins the inquisitorial squad undercover when she begins dating theodore nott again. she and alexis go with harry, ron, hermione, lune, neville, and ginny to the Department of Mysteries. she tries chasing after bellatrix lestrange who throw something sharp at her and charlotte learns that she will die ten times faster human like than everyone else.

in sixth year, she mocks harry for his crush on ginny repeatedly but the two help each other in potions and divination. she, alexis, mae, lily, and warren help harry, hermione, ginny, ron, luna, and neville when draco and snape attack. she overhears harry talking about horcruxes.

in seventh year, she moves in with the malfoys. yells at remus when she sees him for running away from teddy (because she can relate to him and dora). she gets mad at neville for taking her spot as leader of the DA but becomes a spy since she is dating theodore nott. she goes insane when a fourteen year old death eater is killed for helping the DA once thinking that should have been her. she sees harry and helps him escape. she mocks draco repeatedly at school (with expressions like "Potter got your wand" and "Why don't you go babysit the cubs you ferret?"). she pretends to be death eater until she finds out harry has broken out of gringrotts through terry boot. she protects terry boot and helps him escape the carrows. she riles up the students of hogwarts for a fight and tells harry that she knows who rab was and has destroyed the locket. she figures out harry is going to throw himself into death and walks with him to the forest, she leaves him to go help the people who survived the first part of the war. she's the first person to realize that harry isn't dead and takes down five death eaters.

she never talks to harry again, marries theodore nott, has a son and a daughter and dies when she's thirty-three.

* * *

So yeah, sorry guys, I'm not finishing it anymore. But do hope that you will all read my revamped version of Charlotte's story.

-Kat (That's my real name...yeah my real name wasn't charlotte just to let you all know!)

P.S. I'm still going to help Cheena (Alexis) write Eminor Per Vicis

P.S.S. Sprinkles!


	33. Surprise! I still remember this!

Okay, so the last time this story was updated, I was a fourteen year old freshman in high school who was trying to rewrite a badly written story. I saw this story as so bad that I actually gave up fanfiction writing pretty badly. I've written like four stories in the past three years. To anyone reading this, thank you. It's been like three years and I haven't actually forgotten about any of you.

Anyone still willing to Charlotte a chance, might be happy about something I'm going to posting soon. (Very soon)

Lots of Love,  
Silver


	34. The Last Update

Okay, so I swear this is the last author's note I am putting up. (Sorry about that, I realized I've had about a thousand note-chapters).

Anyway, just to be clear -because I was slightly vague and ominous in the last chapter- I have begun the rewrite of this story and the first chapter is posted. The story is titled The Black Tree.

And, for the hell of it, I'll post a sneak peak to the second chapter here (just for my old fans ... if any of you still exist).

* * *

"You got into all four?" Blaise spit his pumpkin juice out. "How? I heard Alice Whitehall had to beg just to get into Salem. And that's _Salem_." He emphasized as though there were a point to be proven.

Charlotte was still revolted by Blaise spitting out his drink and was wiping it off her arm. "Gross, Blaise." She noted. She then looked up once she wiped the juice off. "And I'm not sure. All I know is I have four acceptance letters to four different wizarding schools, reasons to go to each, and two weeks to decide." She groaned and then Charlotte proceeded to bang her head on the table.

Blaise tried stopping her and eventually held her head with his hands from across the table. "Stop. If you get a concussion, your mother will sue me, and I don't want to be up against your mother. She has better lawyers than I do."

Charlotte sat up and took a bite out of her sandwich. "You know, it's not fair. Teddy's already mixed up by choosing between Hogwarts and Durmstrang, and then the universe decides to see what it takes to drive me insane by making me get into all of them!"

Blaise chuckled and said, "Stop being so dramatic."

"So if I go to Salem, I get to go to school somewhere where people haven't heard anything of my family and where there's a lot of people rather than a small school," she argued.

Blaise argued back, "but you'd be going to school with _Americans_."

The chair next to Blaise was pulled back and a boy sat down. He was a tall boy with almost no meat on his bones. He was really thin and his feathered brown hair barely covered the top of his floppy ears. His face was narrow and thin and his eyes were a soft blue. He was wearing a pair of khakis, a red polo shirt, and a navy blazer. "Which is bad enough, but imagine, Charlotte," the boy said, "you'd be dealing with all the losers who couldn't get into Hogwarts." He paused and added, "Which is why _I_ am glad that I got into Durmstrang." He boasted as he stole a sip of Charlotte's drink.

Charlotte stole the drink back from him and took a big gulp of the butterbeer, enjoying the slightly nauseous taste. She lifted up an envelope addressed to herself and handed it to the boy. He began looking at the envelope. "So did I, Teddy." She said and then took another drink before taking in his appearance.

"What the fuck are you wearing anyway?" She gestured to the polo.

Blaise, who was always clueless, turned to look at what his friend was wearing. "What is that?"

Teddy tried to shy away from the topic and picked up another of Charlotte's acceptance letters. He feigned excitement, "you got into all four, how amazing!" He picked up the Beauxbatons letter. "I wonder if what Remy's dad said about French girls and beaches is tr-OW!" Charlotte smacked him.

* * *

And officially, adios mi amigos. This story will never be updated again, but The Black Tree will. :)


End file.
